Not Quite Alive
by KiaraSkye
Summary: Sesshomaru travels with another 'human' companion before Rin. She has a big secret that she has yet to fully discover. Secrets unfold, blood bonded, betrayal, loyalty and the slowly growing love between the demon lord and 'human'. What will happen when he finds out the truth of her secret? Sesshomaru/oc. I do not own InuYasha. Just my OCs. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I am aware that it is short but the chapter's will get longer and longer as I improve. Also, just to let you all know, the main character is not a demon. But you will have to wait and see what she is. I do not want to spoil it. Also, Rin doesn't come in until the Chapter 4. Yes, I am aware that my character is a mute but her character does develop. I am also attempting to keep away from a Mary Sue type of character so if you think she is beginning/is like that please let me know. I do want to improve my writing. Anyways, enough with the ranting and on with the story!

I will only say this once: I do not own InuYasha. Nor do I pretend to. All I own is my character.

**Prologue**

Her brain kept screaming one word, "Run!" She kept running, her brown hair bouncing off her shoulders in the pale moonlight. She had to hide away from the evil that had tried to capture her. She went deeper and deeper into the forest. No one was following her- only painful events that have just occurred in front of her brown, glossy eyes. Eventually she collapsed on the forest ground. She sniffled, trying to keep the tears inside. She sat up, clutching at her heart. She bit her lip, trying to stifle a scream that threatened to come out. The poor sixteen year old was traumatized.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why did this have to happen? Did I do something wrong?_ She closed her eyes shut trying not to think of the horrors that have just happened. _I just wish…_ Tears fell freely down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Just a few hours ago… We were all eating dinner together and talking about school. Why? _She let out a whimper. _It should have been me. I don't belong here. I never did. But where is it that I belong? No. I deserve death. _She unwrapped her arms and looked down at her blood stained hands. Her body began to shake, eyes dilated.

She was unaware that she no longer was in her world or time. She was unaware of anything around her. She was lost in the terrifying images in her mind- So lost that she did not feel the presence of the figures that were approaching her.

"How disgusting. A human drenched in blood," said a voice from in front of her. Her eyes widened further and finally came back to reality. She saw a toad looking thing with a staff with two heads, one of each gender. Behind stood a man with long silver hair and golden eyes that were staring into her brown ones. She looked to her side, breaking the eye contact.

_I must be dreaming_… she thought.

"Woman," came the deep voice of the man in front of her. It earned her attention as she looked back up at him. She tilted her head at him in curiosity. "Why are you drenched in the blood of others?" New tears fell from her eyes. Her hands quickly grabbed her head as the memories flashed back into her mind, closing her eyes shut tight. She whimpered once again, letting her body shake.

"Pathetic. That wench is obviously broken." the toad stated. In his small mind he was wondering why his great lord would even bother with the human woman. She was, after all, damaged.

"Answer me, woman," his voice was demanding and impatient. She shook her head. "Do you defy me, wench?" his voice turned cold as he glared at her trembling form. The great lord himself wondered why he would waste his time on a lowly human woman. It was her scent. Something wasn't right with her sent. This made the dog demon curious. By way inquire about the blood that soaked the woman? It did not matter.

She opened her eyes again. She stared deep into his with so much of her pain that his eyes widened, but only for a mere second. _This woman, it is though she is only a shell of her former self. _He thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we wasting time on this disgusting creature?" the imp asked.

"Hn. Do you not speak?" Sesshomaru asked the woman, ignoring his servant. She shook her head. "I see." She looked back down at her hands. She decided that she would bury her feelings deep inside. She feared that talking would just shatter her new resolve so she decided to no longer talk. "What are you?" Her head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide.

_Did he figure me out? How?_ The fear shone in her eyes.

"I do not wish to harm you. Only wish to get my answers," he informed her gently as if he suspected she would break at any given moment.

_He is not normal either._ She concluded. _Maybe he is like me._ With her decision made, she took hold of one of her finger. She bit her lip, waiting for the pain. She looked into his eyes making sure he was watching. She could see a slight amount of curiosity in his eyes. She suddenly moved her finger out of place so that she had broken it. She bit down hard on her lip, drawing some blood. She moved her hand with the broken finger up so that the man could see as it began to heal itself. As it was healing the imp gawked with his eyes wide and the man named Sesshomaru widened his eyes but it was soon gone.

Once her finger was fully healed, she brought it back to her chest. The man stepped forward and leaned down in front of her. His clawed hand lifted her head up so that their eyes met. "You have the appearance of a human and the scent of a human, yet…" his sentence hung in the air. Her eyes began to be down cast. "I see." He finally had some of his answers. She was no normal human woman and the blood on her peculiar clothes was not her own. It was right to assume that she had been attacked, most likely due to her strange healing ability. The great lord had finally reached a decision: he must learn more about this woman, she may be of use to him some day.


	2. Secrets Kept Deep Within

**Chapter 1**

Secrets kept deep within

She ran up the hill with great speed- for a human. Once at the top, she turned around to look at her demon companions, gave them her amazing smile and waved her hand up over her head.

"What a nuisance this woman has gotten," Jaken commented. His Lord kept silent, staring up at the human woman as she began to whirl herself around, her kimono flying about.

It has been several months since she has been taken in by the demon lord. He soon found out that she was a magnet for demon because of her unique scent. If it weren't for his kindness, surely she would be dead by now. He was aware she could heal but she was still human, death would come for her.

In these passed months, Sesshomaru has brought her to witches, psychics, priests and every other person he could think that could possibly have answers to why she could heal herself. The only answer he would get is that she was indeed a unique human. He could cross out miko, demon, witch and hanyou. _What is she?_ He kept pondering the question in his mind as he kept staring as she danced on top of the hill as if she were not human. She was graceful with her movements.

"Wench! Stop wasting Lord Sesshomaru's time! Hurry up now," the little imp screeched at her. She immediately stopped her dancing, ran to her lord and bowed down as if to apologize. He out stretched his hand and placed it on her head, indicating that she had been forgiven. This was not a strange sight. The woman has yet to speak a word to either demon, therefore she 'spoke with her actions. The Dog Demon would return her gestures with his own when he felt it appropriate.

She stood up straight and her face brightened with her smile. It was a smile that could make any demon, no matter how powerful, weak to the knees. But this demon did not so much soften his features. She wrapped her arms around his was to thank him. Again, this was not unnatural in the past few months. This was how the woman would express her gratitude.

Sesshomaru sighed, "That is unnecessary." What was with this human woman? How was the great Lord of the Western Lands so fond of her? She has long been deemed useless by both demons, as she can only heal herself. Yet, he still kept her to his side.

She let him go; her cheeks were flushed once again. He remembered the first time she had hugged him. It was the time he had brought her the kimono that she was now wearing. It was purple with a yellow sash. It fit her frame perfectly. He had even brought her a ribbon that she had used to put the top of her hair into a pony tail. Her bangs framed her face. He presented it to her. It was the first time he had seen her smile and felt her touch. It was as if a spell had been placed on him. But of course, the proud lord would never admit this, not even to himself. _Her cheeks had flushed then too._ He thought. For whatever reason, it pleased the dog demon.

"How inappropriate, girl." Jaken spoke to her. "Never lay your hands on your Lord." He shook his head. The little imp also had to pretend to dislike the woman. But truth be told, he had a soft side for her. Ever since the day she had offered him her food.

"Come. We must depart," Sesshomaru said to his servants.

The girl had grown fond of her three companions. She saw the two-headed dragon as good friends. She would get him apples as often as she could- this pleased them greatly. Jaken had grown on her as well. Even though he would pester her on her manners, she knew he meant well. It was like an older brother teasing his little sister. She bit her lip at the thought, containing her laugh.

Sesshomaru, however, was a different story. He was her savior after all. He was the one who decided to take her in and take care of her. He was the one to give her a home. He gave her somewhere to belong. She owed him greatly. Though she cared for her demon Lord, it had not developed to love. She still feared to love someone in fear that they would be taken away from her.

After a few days of their encounter, she realized she no longer was in her world. It took her some time to get accustomed to it but she managed. To this day, she still was afraid to use her words. She was afraid that her lord would cast her aside once he realized that she would only bring him trouble. But it has been almost a year, and he showed no signs of abandoning her.

There was a time that she tried to run away. Sesshomaru was angered and frightened her but his question brought her back to her senses.

"_Do you not trust your life in the hands of a demon?" _

His eyes were red and his voice was cold. He had gripped her wrist tightly, but he knew that she would get over the pain quickly- she always did. It never occurred to her back then that he really did wish to protect her. And ever since, she stayed by his side and he had never hurt her again. She promised herself that she would never want to see the anger in his eyes again.

She did not know that they held more than just anger, but the demon's hurt as well. The woman was running away from him when he had tried to give her what she would need. Why would she run from him? Did she not trust him? Of course, that day, he did not admit it to himself or anyone that the moment she tried to flee from him, his control had weakened. After all, it is unlike for the demon lord to lose his composure, especially over a lowly human and a woman at that. His pride was still intact, much to his satisfaction.

xxxxx

Seshomaru was no idiot. Over the past months with the human he began to suspect something more than just her ability to heal. She did not eat as much as a human would it. She would only ask for food after a few days. She kept up well with the demons, as she could walk with them for an entire day and night without the need of rest. Sesshomaru was certain that a normal human would not be able to do such a thing. As the days became weeks, the weeks became months, his curiosity grew. The only progress he had done was making her smile more and her gestures of gratitude, which he would never admit that he secretly enjoyed. He needed her to begin to speak again, but how? That was when he decided to go on the search for something that would make the woman speak.

xxxxx

On his adventure, he ran into interesting information that his half-brother, Inu-Yasha, had been reawakened by a miko from another time. This was his chance to get what was rightfully his. He left the woman in dragon demon's care and brought Jaken with him on his quest for the Tetseiga.

xxxxx

When Sesshomaru had returned empty handed, and lacking his left arm, his pride was on edge. He was in the foulest of moods. He sat down, his back leaning on a tree. Jaken was far away from his Lord. Knowing what would happen if he spoke or angered him more.

The woman, however, was a fool. She could sense his anger but that did not stop her from getting up from her spot next to the fire and making her way to Sesshomaru's side. Jaken tried to warn her but she paid him no mind. She wanted to show him that she would be there for him as he has been there for her. She sat next to him on his left side. She was aware that he no longer had his arm. She knew thought that he was not in any danger, that it was his pride that was pained.

"What is it that you want, Woman," he spat at her. He was now looking at her with the coldest glare she had ever seen. She bit her lip thinking that it may not have been a good idea after all, but kept her place. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek but before she made contact, he had grabbed her wrist. He squeezed it hard, making her bones break in the process. The shone of bones breaking could be heard. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Do not touch me, lowly human." His words were harsh and hurt her far more than her broken wrist. Her tears began to spill. He let go of her wrist and observed as it began to heal itself.

Being stubborn, she reached out again to touch his cheek. "Do you wish to die?" He glared at her but made no movement. She shook her head and placed her soft delicate hand on his equally soft cheek. His glare softened at her touch and he closed his eyes. Her thumb caressed his cheek, attempting to calm him down. "That is unnecessary." He opened his eyes to look at her face, his face emotionless once again. She smiled at him and retreated her hand back to her chest. "Your concern was unnecessary." She tilted her head to the side and stuck out her tongue. That was her chosen gesture for 'tough luck' or 'deal with it'. Sesshomaru brought his gaze to the sky that was slowly turning into night. "Go sleep. We have long days ahead."

Xxxxx

Indeed, they were long days as he attempted and failed to bring back the Tetsaiga. But one night as the group travelled for their next quest, a strange figure appeared to their side…


	3. Naraku and the Nightmare

**Chapter 2**

Naraku and the Nightmare

The woman was standing behind Sesshomaru as if she were afraid of the figure that appeared in a baboon cloak. The inu-youkai could sense the female's uneasiness. Even the small imp coward behind his Lord's body.

"If I am not mistaken you are the elder brother of Inu-Yasha, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you not?" The frightening man spoke.

"What do you want? Should I know you?" Sesshomaru questioned back.

"I am someone, who like yourself, despises Inu-Yasha. Forgive me but I happen to overhear your conversation just now." The cloaked figure lifted up an arm. "Perhaps I could be of assistance. Might I suggest that you employ this arm?"

"Have you lost your senses? Clearly that is the arm of a human!" Jaken shrieked as he moved in front of his lord.

"Yes. Clearly. This arm belonged to a mortal but imbedded in it is a shard of the sacred shikon jewel." The man spoke calmly back.

"The shikon jewel?" the imp asked in awe.

"Should you decide to employ this arm, the jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tetseiga." The man continued to give his explanation to the inu-youkai. The woman peeked her head so that she could look at the arm that her lord may choose to use. She bit her lip as Inu-Yasha's name was mentioned. She did not want her lord to go back.

"You mentioned something about despising Inu-Yasha. Tell me, do you intent to use me to exact revenge?" the proud dog demon asked.

"Yes."

"How dare you exploit my master in this way…" Jaken began.

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting." Sesshomaru replied. "I shall accept the arm from you." The woman did not like the idea of her lord accepting something from the scary baboon man. She tugged on his sleeve. "What is it woman?" He asked as he glanced at her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"How strange that a powerful demon such as yourself would have a human woman for company," the baboon figure stated.

"That is of no concern to you," Sesshomaru replied as his eyes darkened.

"Why of course." The female could feel his evil gaze on her as if he was searching her soul. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. This did not go unnoticed by the dog demon.

"Is that all?" he asked the cloak figure.

"No. Take this hive," he said as he lifted up a strange hive. "It will be of use to you."

"I should know the name of the one I make a pact with."

"My apologies. Call me Naraku."

"Very well, Naraku. You have yourself a deal."

xxxxxx

The woman was once again left alone with the two-headed dragon. She let out a deep sigh. She was hoping that it would not take them to long to get back to her. And she prayed that they were both safe and in one piece.

After getting some apples for the dragon demon, she sat herself down, her back to the dragon's belly. She brought her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and laid her head down on her knees. So much has happened to her since she had met the powerful demon lord. At first, she would be attacked almost every day, much to the demon's annoyance. But as of recently, the other lowly demons have left her alone. She believed that it was known that the strange scented human was guarded by the Lord of the Western Lands.

It was a relief to her that she had her quiet time and that she did not need protection as much as before. However, there are times that she missed his presence. She shook her head of the thought. _If he knew the truth…_

Her gaze went up to the sky as she lifted up her head. She enjoyed the wind that surrounded her and caressed her skin softly. She let out another sigh. The two-headed dragon had finally finished all of the apples and nudged her. She got up and looked him questioningly. It nuzzled her affectionately earning a smile from the girl. She was truly lucky to have found some place to belong, but how long will this last?

She petted the dragon's heads. _Do I even deserve to be happy? _

xxxxxxx

They had finally returned to her once the sun began to rise. The girl was thrilled to see that no harm had come to them. However, she knew that something was bothering her lord. She walked up to him with her head tilted to the side as if asking her question.

"Do not concern yourself. It is nothing," he said. "Step aside." She stood her ground, knowing full well that there was something plaguing his mind. "Do not make me repeat myself, woman." She bit her lip but still stood firm. He growled in annoyance, but it did not affect her in the less.

"Wench, step aside if you do not wish to die today," the imp warned her. Again, she kept her place and stared into her master's cold, glaring eyes. His arm came up; ready to strike her but she was too fast for him as she grabbed hold of his hand. His eyes widened at the gesture but quickly changed into a cold glare once again.

"What are you doing?" She moved his hand up to her face and brushed his palm to her cheek. "Your attempt at comforting me is not required. I am fine." She shook her head stubbornly. It was times like these that the woman tested his patience. Oh how he wanted to strike her down right now, but a part of him wish her no harm, not even from himself. But that part was deep down. "You are trying my patience, woman." His words were like venom. Her face fell as she let go of his hand and stepped aside. If he hadn't already been in a foul mood, he would have smirked in satisfaction.

Truth be told, the dog demon did not know what angered him so much. Was it that he was used? Or the fact that some lowly half-breed won over him once again? He did not know. But all he felt was the fiery anger that threatened his control. He was prepared to strike the woman, whom he had made it his duty to protect. He growled in irritation. He needed to be alone for some time to collect his thoughts. With that, he left his companions at the campsite and walked off into the forest.

xxxxx

"_**No!" She screamed as she watched her family being murdered through the screen of the monitors. "Mother! Father!" Her tears fell down her checks, showing no signs of stopping. The masked figures were taking their time in killing her parents. They had ripped out her father's nails, questioning her mother on the ware bouts of their daughter. She did not want to watch yet she could do nothing but. Her mother had made her hide in a panic room. **_

_**She could not come out until the timer had run out. She still has 8 hours left until she could go out but she knew that they would not survive much longer. The girl bit her lip, trying to hold back her screams. **_

_**In the monitors, she could see that her father had no finger nails left, blood slipping down his hands and splattered on the floor. One of the figures brought his arm up so that it was horizontal; the other seemed to question her mother again. She said nothing. The third masked man with the torturing devices took out a sword and sliced through her father's arm. His arm was now limb in the first masked figure's hands. **_

_**The girl shut her eyes tight, "It is my entire fault! They wanted me… Me!" Her sanity was slowly slipping away. **__**So much blood. Blood. Blood everywhere.**__** And that is when it happened….**_

++ Thank you for reviewing! Gives me motivation to keep writing. ++


	4. Normal Life

**Chapter 3**

**Normal Life**

She woke up with a start. _Just a nightmare_… She thought as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. _No. A memory. _She looked around the campsite and found the little green imp sleeping soundly but Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. This, however, was a normality that she became accustomed to. She knew that the Lord was not far away. She brought her legs up so that she can lean hear head on top of her knees. She began to torture herself with fond memories of her normal life; the life that was so cruelly taken from her several months before.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_The sixteen year old brunette dashed into her kitchen for breakfast and greeted her parents. Her father sat at the table reading his daily newspaper while her mother was serving him some chocolate chip pancakes. _

"_Sora, remember your lunch this time," her mother lectured her. _

_The young girl scuffed, "Yeah, yeah."_

"_Sora," her father said firmly as he placed the paper down next to his plate. She rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about your attitude young lady?"_

_She sighed in irritation, "I know. Can I have my breakfast now?"_

_Her father frowned, "You can serve yourself."_

_She nodded, getting herself a plate. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother brush her long black hair out of her face and her honey colored eyes glanced at her husband questioningly. He looked back with his piercing black ones in return, as if they were having a private conversation with their eyes. In the end, her father sighed leaned back and scratched the back of his sandy head. _

"_Sora, your mother and I have been thinking," he paused, trying to find the right words. "You are sixteen now and you passed your driver's test so." He let the sentence hang in the air._

_Sora quickly turned around, eyes wide, "You serious?"_

_Her mother nodded, "You can drive it on one condition."_

_Sora tilted her head to the side, "What?"_

"_Tell us what has been bothering you. Your father and I are really worried. It is unlike you to act rudely to us."_

_The girl bit her lip, "Um. Well…"_

"_It's okay. You won't be punished," he father reassured her._

"_Last week, when I went into the attic I found a letter."_

_Her parents looked at each realization, regret, sorrow and guilt in their eyes. _

"_Is it true?"_

"_I am so sorry, sweetie," her mother said._

_End of Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxx

_That's right. That was the day I found out the truth. _She thought. Her gaze shifted to the night sky. _I wonder what Sesshomaru would say._ _From what I know, he despises humans and half-breeds alike. _She bit her lip. _Would he hate me too? _She shook her head at the thought. Would the man that has given her a place to belong really throw her away once he knew the truth about her? She was unsure. A part of her believed that he should throw her away because she only brings pain to the people closest to her. But the other part of her wanted to stay by his side.

"Woman," she heard a deep voice beside her. She glanced at the man who spoke to her. "Sleep," Sesshomaru demanded. She was curious to know why the Lord would care for her the way he has. Granted, there are times when she defied him and she would be punished but he knew she would heal quickly and he never made her bleed- to her relief. She was more a burden than anything else yet the demon kept her by his side. Why? Did he not hate humans?

She smiled at him but shook her head and then pumped her fist in the air. This was her way of saying she was ready for anything. He stared at her for a few more minutes until he decided to wake his other servants so that they may begin their quest once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few days later**

'_Remember to never tell anyone.'_

'_Sora...'_

'_Mommy. Daddy.'_

'_That isn't normal, is it? I'm not normal.'_

'_Don't tell anyone.'_

'_I'm a freak.'_

'_Run!'_

"_My blood! It's…!"_

'_Promise me, Sora.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_No!'_

'_Stay here.'_

_Blood…. Blood everywhere…_

The memories kept flowing back into her mind as she slept. Sweat soaked the girl as she struggled in her sleep. He whimpers could be heard. Sesshomaru stared at her from his tree, wondering what he should do. Should he wake the female up or leave her be? It was not the first time the human woman tossed and turned in her sleep. He knew that whatever had broken her must have been deeply traumatizing for the girl. He would not admit but he kept wondering what it was that continues to plague her mind.

She had showed no signs of fear when she had been with him. Could what happen be even more frightening then himself? Surely, not. Many feared the Lord of the Western Lands. They would be a fool not too. Yet, this puny human woman did not fear him. It was the exact opposite for her. She was more at ease when around him. Did she believe that he would protect her from any harm? What foolishness. Why would a great demon lord protect a mere mortal? Pathetic. Yet, was it not what he was doing.

His stare turning into an angry glare. No, she could be useful to him. That is what he kept telling himself. He would never be like his father and shame himself. He will never risk his life for a human woman. She meant nothing to him.

"No…" the woman whispered in her sleep. This caught the demon off guard, for it was the first time this new development occurred. _So the woman does speak. _He thought. His mind wondered why she would not speak to him. Fear? It was possible. Or perhaps she had trapped her words inside for some reason. It did not matter to him. Sesshomaru decided that he would make the woman speak to him no matter what it took.

Note: Sorry it was so short but I thought it was the best place to end it. Rin will be coming in sortly. I just needed to set the story up a little first. So, we found out her name and a little bit more about her. Hmm… what is her 'secret'? I guess you will need to continue reading to find out. By the way, I do not use her name in the present because the others have yet to know her name. Not to spoil it or anything but she will be given a name at some point. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


	5. Her New Responsibility

**Chapter 4**

**Her New Responsibility**

Three Years Ago

The newly 15 year old blonde girl laughed as her friends danced around her and made a ruckus in her front yard. Ashley was a very happy girl with three good friends that decided to throw her a small birthday party at her place with the help of her parents. She was very lucky to have such good friends. However, as great as they were they did not know her secret.

"Oye! Ash! Get over here! You don't want to miss this," Lee said from his place on the side walk. Apparently her friends thought it would be fun to play 'chicken' with some cars.

"Is that even safe?" she asked.

Her friends rolled their eyes. "Aw come on. We are only having a little fun," Ty answered with a smirk.

"Why? You chicken, Ash?" Seth teased.

She hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Nothing will happen. They stop or swerve out of the way. It'll fine," Lee reassured. Lee was the brains of their little group while Ty was the 'badboy' type and Seth being the hot-tempered one. Therefore, she could trust Lee, right?

"She won't do it. She is the wuss out of all of us. All she is good for is her-" Ty got cut off.

"Please do NOT say my body," she glared.

The guys looked at each and laughed. It was true. She had a rather attractive body being a blonde with purple eyes and hour glass figure, she did stand out somewhat. But she lived in America and blondes were not that rare, it was just her purple eyes that made her stick out.

"Actually, I was going to say humor. But that works too," Ty replied with a wink. Ashley flushed, how stupid could she be.

"Or over confidence," Lee added.

"Or huge ego," Seth teased.

"Hey! That's not true!" The boys snickered at her answer.

"There's a car coming. You going to do it, Ash?" Lee asked.

She thought about for a second than started walking to the road, "Fine."

The car was coming really fast but showed no signs of stopping.

"Um… Guys…?" She said. She spared a glanced in their way. Their worried eyes caught her attention.

"Ash! Move!" They yelled.

"It's not stopping!" Lee freaked.

However, by the time she started to move out of the way, the car had hit her. The impact took her breath away as she flew over the car and landed behind it, broken in several places. The car just continued going.

"Oh Shit!" Ty shouted.

"What do we do?!" Seth asked, freaking out.

"Call an ambulance!" Lee shouted back, shaking.

While their conversation was going, Ashley had mostly healed. She did not know what to do. Should she tell them she was okay? It would not be a good idea but it would still not be a good idea if the ambulance came and she was completely fine. _Never tell anyone, _were the words that flowed into her mind. What should she do? What _could_ she do?

"Is everything alright out here?" the familiar voice of her father came.

"Oh my god! We are so sorry! We were playing and then Ashley got hit by a car!" Lee blabbed.

The man looked troubled as he said to the boys to go home and that he would take care of it. The boys did not want to leave her side but he insisted that they should be with their parents. Ashley had got up and apologized for her carelessness.

That day, they packed their valuables and moved as far away as possible to Tokyo, Japan. It came to no surprised though, seeing as her mother was originally from there. They told her to change her appearance for safety reason. Her blonde hair become brown and her purple eyes became brown. She decided the least she stood out the better. She had also changed her name to Sora. Her father got them the papers they needed so that they can go into hiding.

Sora wondered why it was such a big deal. Sure, it was not normal for her to heal from that kind of situation but move, change appearances and names? What could be so bad? Were her parents hiding something? At this point, it did not really matter to her since she was used to it by now. Hiding her ability was not anything new in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

The girl twirled her brown hair currently brown hair as she sat on the cool grass in the campsite after bathing. Oh how she missed her blonde hair. Actually, she missed her old look. She was still unsatisfied with her current one but if she were to change back into her favored one, questions would be asked. She already had to deal with the fact that her healing abilities were found out but she did not want anyone to know that she could change her hair and eye color. How could she explain that? She did not even know how she did it. She just could_. _

_It must be because…. _She bit her lip at the thought as if she had spoken out loud. She was terribly afraid that Sesshomaru would find it out. Would he kill her for what she is? Speaking of the demon, he had been pestering her for the last few days now. He threatened her, punished her, gave her treats and so on, in hopes that she would speak to him.

He had told her that he had heard her in her sleep. He knew that she could speak and he demanded that she would. The stubborn female continued to deny him. The girl wondered if she should just do as he says but her fear that he would ask her those questions scared her more than his harsh words and punishments. She much rather be by his said enduring this and his anger than see hate in his eyes. Yes, anger was much better than hate.

She did not know why she desired his acceptance so badly. Maybe it was the fact that she feels safe with him. Or maybe the fact that he did not look at her with disgust. But something inside her knew better. She knew that the main reason was because she was lonely and needed someone so desperately to be by her side. Maybe that was foolish. Maybe that was selfish. However, she just wanted to be by his side. _Even if I do not deserve it… _She thought.

She sighed as she dropped her hair and leaned herself on her arms behind her back. She looked around her. It was so quiet when Sesshomaru and Jaken were away. They had gone to Totosai to request a sword a few days ago and came back. They had gone back to Totosai in the early morning to retrieve the sword but they had yet to come back. It should not take that long for someone to retrieve a sword. The sky was beginning to darken. She was beginning to worry, remembering the last time she had to wait and he had come back, lacking his left arm. She bit her lip, _please be safe_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken and the girl were currently waiting by the two-headed dragon for the Lord Sesshomaru. A few days ago, Jaken had come to get her and the dragon to go search for Sesshomaru. They had been searching for a few days until they had come to a clearing to wait for him. This day was a bright and sunny one as they waited. Jaken was on the dragons back as it slept. He was plucking out peddles from a flower while chanting 'he was teasing, he was teasing'. As the last peddle was plucked he landed with 'he was testing.

"He was testing?!" Jaken screeched. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you have actually risked my life to test your sword?! You ungrateful dog!" He went flying when a rock hit his head. He flew over the girl who was sitting beside the dragon.

She blinked a few times then realized that Sesshomaru had returned. She got up from her sitting position beside the dragon and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru coming towards them. She walked around to move closer to him as Jaken jumped on the dragon's head and asked his Lord his question.

"I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation," was Sesshomaru's reply. This caused the girl to chuckle silently.

"R-right. I'm glad you're well," the imp answered back. It was true. Sesshomaru looked in full health. 'I thought you might be dead' slipped the imp's tongue, which earns him to be hit with another rock. This time the girl giggled a bit, which caused Sesshomaru to glance her way.

That was when a breeze took his attention away. _Blood… Blood and the scent of wolves. _He thought. "I recognize this blood," he said out loud.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. _What blood?_

They all made their way towards the scent that Sesshomaru decided to investigate. The forest was dark, which caused the girl to stay close to her Lord. They walked down this path and the more they went forward the more she felt the feeling of dread.

The girl soon found out why when they have come across a small girl laying on the path, dead. The woman covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Jaken walked forward, "What is that?" He made disgusted noises as he stared at the dead child and walked closer to her body. "She's a goner that's for sure." The woman avoided the gaze as flashbacks were coming back. She shut her eyes tightly to will them away. "She must have been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings." He continued as he gazed at Sesshomaru. The woman tightened her fists, hearing way too much. All of her reactions did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. "Do you recognize this pathetic human?" The woman was angry but remained quiet. How dare he say such a thing at a time like this?

Sesshomaru gripped Tensaiga in his hand. "What? What are you doing, Sire?" the imp panicked.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, "Interesting."

The woman looked at him in curiosity. _What is he doing?_ She thought.

"I'll do another test," he said as he swung his sword over the corpse of the human child.

The woman's eyes went wide at the sight. _What the hell?! _Then she saw him lean down and took the child in his arm_. I don't understand. _She leaned over his should to take a better look. The child was opening her eyes. _How did he…? _She was amazed that he had that kind of power. Sure, she knew he was very powerful but she did not know he could bring the dead back to life.

The girl stood up on her own and Sesshomaru stood back up. He turned around to walk away, "Woman, from now one the human child is your responsibility."

The girl gawked at him for a minute. Was he really giving her a child? She blinked a few times then looked down at the child and smiled. She offered the child her hand, which the little girl gladly took with a smile of her own. Together they began to walk to their lord.

"Two humans… Now this is going to be quite a problem," the imp mumbled as he scurried to catch up to them.

* * *

**Note: **Finally Rin has now been introduced in the story. Hope you liked it. If you have any guesses as to what the main character's secret is please feel free to say it. I would love to know what you think it is. Anyways, stay tuned. :)


	6. She is Mine and Mine Alone

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the Reviews :) You are the one that keeps me wanting to right some more. Anyways, here is Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She is Mine and Mine Alone**

The dog demon wondered why he saved another human life but he thought back to how the child treated him. The little girl reminded him of the woman that he travelled with. Thinking back, maybe he had given her life back for the woman, to please her in some way. His face tightened in frustration. That woman was more trouble than being of use. He should just discard her and the human child. As his thought wondered to ways he could shed away the pathetic and weak humans, he heard their laughter from the field of flowers. All his tension seemed to slip away as his golden eyes glanced their way.

Somehow when he had revived the human child, she was able to speak once again. They had learned of her name and her story. The poor child lost her parents because of some worthless thieves. _Rin…_ He thought as he remembered her saying her name to the woman. The woman still stubbornly refused to speak, which resulted in Rin giving her a name. He closed his eyes as the memories flowed into his mind.

_Flashback_

"_My name is Rin. What's your name?" the young child asked the older female with a smile as they were keeping pace behind the dog demon. The woman opened her mouth and closed it, indicating that she did not speak. Rin frowned, "You can't talk?" The woman shook her head. _

_Sesshomaru glared in front of him, knowing the truth. The woman was merely a coward. _

"_That's okay! I can give you a name if you'd like?" the woman smiled at the child, agreeing with her. "Hmmm… Let's see." The child made a thinking face until she raised her hands. "Oh I know! How about Yumi?" The woman looked at her questioningly. "Because you are beautiful, silly." The woman blushed at the compliment than hugged the small girl. "I guess you like it," the child inquired. The newly name Yumi nodded her head with a radiant smile. It was a smile that not even the great dog demon has gotten the chance to see until now. The pain in her eyes then was almost non-existent. _

_End of Flashback_

_Perhaps the child will be able to get that stubborn woman to speak and give me the answers I seek_, He thought.

The human females were enjoying each other's company in the field that had a variety of beautiful flowers of every color. Currently, Rin was braiding Yumi's long brown hair as she hummed a tune and tried to make conversation with the older female.

Rin had been given a new kimono by her new lord. It was a very cute orange checkered kimono. Yumi remembered how she persuaded Sesshomaru in providing the child with it.

_Flashback_

_As the group was walking in their unknown location, Yumi approached Sesshomaru. She thought that the child would benefit from a new and clean kimono over the stained and dirty one. She raised her hand and tugged on his sleeve. Once she had gotten his attention she motioned to Rin with her free hand than tugged on her kimono._

"_You wish for the child to be properly dressed," he stated. She nodded. "Very well. In return, I wish for you to consider being less of a coward and begin to speak. You are responsible for the child. You will need your words." His words stung her. Did the demon really think of her a coward? _

_I am a coward, she thought. She looked down at her feet and nodded her head in agreement, that she would consider his words. At that moment, the rumors that plagued the land of how Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, being a cold-hearted and merciless demon seemed to me surreal. Would someone so cold-hearted be so giving? Or maybe she just saw the good in him that no other could. In any case, Rin was given a kimono. _

_End of Flashback_

Yumi bit her lip as the memory came back to her. The dog demon was right. She could not run away from her past forever. She could not hide behind silence. But the woman still had her doubts for she believes that she was the one that should have died that night. However, Yumi was now in charge of someone else's life now. She could not be weak. She could not be a coward. She had to be strong not, if not for herself but for Rin.

Taking one deep breath the woman opened her mouth to speak, "A-Ashley."

"Huh?" Rin asked questioningly as she turned her head to the side.

"That," the woman paused; trying to become familiar with the words on her tongue. "That was my name." She turned around to look at Rin's face.

The little girl grinned, "You spoke!"

Her excitement earn a giggle from Yumi. The older female nodded, "Yes." She glanced at Sesshomaru in the corner of her eyes. He was glancing her way, approval gracing his facial expression.

The little girl squealed and hugged the older one. "I am so happy! Now we can share stories and-" the girl continued on excitedly with all her plans until she remembered what the woman said. "Hold on. You said your name was Ashley?" Rin pulled away to look at Yumi in her eyes, having slight troubles pronouncing the name.

"Yes."

"Then, what would you like to be called?"

"I like the name you have given me, Rin." She smiled at the child. There was something about the child that has given her warmth. She recognized the feeling. She was growing attached to the child.

_Thank you, Sesshomaru. You have given me more than you know. _She thanked the dog demon in her mind.

The imp was not completely pleased when he was now in charge of babysitting the human females. It irked him that a great and loyal servant such as himself would be given such a task. He sighed as he watched them play in the field. Though he tried to look as if he could care less about the humans, he could not deny that he had started becoming attached to them in some way.

He had felt the need to protect the human woman many times before. And now that the child has joined him he felt the need twice as much. When he watched them together it was like watching a mother and her child having quality time together. Most times were touching moments.

He continued to watch from his place near the newly named two-headed dragon Ah-Un. Rin had not only decided a name for the woman but also for the dragon. Even the dragon should affection towards the child, much like it did with the woman. He shook his head of the thought.

It was as if they were becoming a family. He snorted at that thought. Surely, Sesshomaru did not fancy the human woman in that way. But then again, he did protect her, and now has given her a child. No, the thought was too ridiculous. Sesshomaru must not be aware of what his actions spoke. Besides, it was not as if it was Sesshomaru's and the woman's blood child. The imp sighed. No, his master would not stoop so low as to mate with a human.

He brought back his attention to the two females. His eyes widened when he realized that somehow the child had gotten the woman to speak. It had been three seasons since they started to travel together, not once has she said a word. And now, right before his eyes, she was having a conversation with the child.

He listened to her voice to get used to it and realized that it was like listening to the most beautiful of music. She spoke with a slight accent but she spoke so beautifully as if she were putting a spell on you. _This could be a problem_, he thought as he glanced at his lord.

Indeed, the sound of her voice was like a spell. However, it may be beautiful but it was not as powerful as the great lord himself. Thought he enjoyed the sound of her voice, he would not admit it to himself. The only think he would admit to himself was that he was pleased that the woman had finally spoken.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her speak to his new ward. It was as if it were calming him to his core and giving him strength. By her voice alone, he was struggling from walking up to her so that he may speak to her just to hear it. He clenched his teeth. No. The dog demon was far more powerful. He would not be tempted by her voice. It was just her voice after all. There was nothing special about it or about her. Or was there?

He clenched his fist, not liking where his thoughts were leading him. Not matter what, he would not shame himself. The dog demon was too prideful. He glanced their way once again. The woman was indeed decent to the eye but she was merely plain. _Nothing special_, he thought.

He glanced down at his newly claimed sword from just a few days ago, Tokijin. He thought back to the strange woman that was the incarnate of Naraku. He began to ponder whether or not the woman was a threat. He scuffed as he found his thoughts wondering back to Yumi and Rin. Surely the great demon was not worried for their safety. _Foolish_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approximately 8 Months Ago: Present Era

A man slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS NOT FOUND?!"

"I-I… Um… Well you see… We tried t-torturing the people that had her and they wouldn't tell u-us where s-she was h-hidding," the other man on the opposite side of the desk stuttered, shaking from fear. "And t-they bled to death." He added, as he looked down to his feet.

The other man growled as he took his seat, "Find her. She is more valuable than your own pathetic life. Do you understand?" The man glared with just intensity that the other male shuttered.

"Yes Sir, b-but how can a 16 year old g-girl be so valuable?" he whispered, but the man heard him.

The evil man smirked, "I merely want what was taken from me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day: Present Era

The man tapped his finger on his desk, dark blue-green eyes glaring at the reports laying there. He brushed his hand in his nicely kept dark-blonde hair. The man was frustrated with his incapable men. It has been several months and still his men came back empty handed. How hard was it to capture a teenage girl?

More importantly was the fact that she was stuck on the island, Japan. Surely she could not have flown to another country. Therefore, it was right to assume that she was still within Japan. How far could a young girl go?

He sighed agitated. He wanted the female. No. He _needed_ her. She was the key to his plans. Without her they would fail. He had already lost her once when she was merely an infant, yet she was taken from him. Once he found clues to where she was after 15 years of searching, he finally thought he had her. But his idiotic men were incapable of bringing him what was rightfully his.

_I will find you. No matter where you are. I will find you. _He thought.

There was a knock on the door. The man called whoever was at the door to let themselves in. It was a boy of no more than 17 years of age with pitch black hair and red eyes.

"I may be of assistance," the boy says.

The man stared at the boy, "How, boy?"

"Well, she is my sister after all," he smartly replied.

"Out with it, boy."

"Well, it seems that are bond has been strengthened somehow. I cannot just feel her emotions, but I can see her memories as well," the boy answered. "I know where we can find her."

The man smirked at the boy, "Tell me."

The boy smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, as he pulled out a gun swiftly from underneath his black jacket and shot the man in the head with his silencer. "There is only one place you are going and that is in hell." He turned around ready to exit the huge facility which held only corpses now, for the young man had killed all the men that stood in his way of what he desired most in the world. "She is mine and mine alone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bet you did not see that one coming. So, Yumi has a brother? 0.0 Also, I bet you thought that Sesshomaru would be the one to say 'She is Mine and Mine Alone'. Oh dear, what will happen next? Stay tuned! PS: Next update will be late because of exams. So Sorry. Anyways, love hearing your guesses. It is awesome! Take care now. :)


	7. True Beauty

**Author's Note:** I should not be updating right in the middle of exams but I could not help but right a new chapter in between studying and etc. Plus, I got some more favs and watchers so I was determined to give you all an update. I have only one exam left on Wednesday, than I will be able to write and update regularly. Anyways, on with the story!**  
**

PS: Thank you reviewers, people that have faved me and are watching me. You are the reason I am continuing to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**True Beauty**

Sesshomaru and his group went on a search for a 2000 year old magnolia tree demon called Bokseno to ask questions about his half-breed younger brother and how he has changed sometimes into a pure demon. The tree demon explains that Inuyasha is sometimes overcome by his demon blood to preserve his life. But warned that the more often Inuyasha transforms, the more the blood will control him, eventually turning him into a mindless killer. As a result, Inu Taishou gave the Tetsaiga to Inuyasha, to protect him from his blood.

It had gotten quiet until Bokseno's voice heard once again, "Ah, young woman, would you please come forward so I can get a got look at you."

Yumi blinked a few times. "Me?" she asked as she pointed to herself from her spot next to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stood, emotionless as ever but with mild curiosity as to why the tree demon would beckon a human girl such as her to come closer.

"Why? She is but a pathetic and weak human girl," the imp said.

The tree demon ignored the imp. "Yes, child. Come closer." She did as she was told and came closer until she stood right in front of Bokseno. It stared intently at her for a moment until it spoke once again. "Why do you hide you true beauty my child?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "My true beauty?"

"I can see it in your eyes. This is not your true appearance."

"H-how did you know that?" She stuttered shocked that a tree would know that she has changed her appearance.

"As I have said, it is in your eyes. Now than, would you please grace me with your true appearance?" The girl bit her lip thinking if it would be a great idea if she did. However, she knew that she had been found out and that either way, there would be questions asked. She looked around her at the people she was travelling with. For the dragon that did not seem particularly interested in the conversation. Second, the child that was on the dragon's back. Her eyes showed her curiosity but she remained quiet. It was similar with the imp. And lastly, she glanced at Sesshomaru. He was emotionless but still held the hint of curiosity. He stared at her in the eyes and nodded his head to show that she should do as told.

After a few moments of thinking, she had made up her mind. She nodded her head, closed her eyes and concentrated on her normal appearance. Soon after, her hair began to pale until it was a soft blonde color and she opened her eyes to reveal her abnormal purple eyes.

"Why is it that you were hiding such beauty, young one?" the tree asked after it analyzed her true identity.

She looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath in and answered, "My parents told me to change it. They were people after me."

"It is to be expected."

"Do you know more about this human that you have yet to say, Bokseno?" the dog demon's voice was heard for the first time since this new conversation started.

"Even if I did, I cannot say. It is against laws that are even above you, Sesshomaru. All I can tell you is this; protect her. You will need her as she will need you. Your answers will soon be answered but with a price."

"And what is this price that you speak of?"

"Your most valuable possession. That is unless you accept the answers that have been discovered."

"What rubbish are you speaking?" the imp entered. "It answers nothing."

"It answers everything. Farewell, Sesshomaru." The face of the tree disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes when the human woman's hair changed color as well as her eyes. She had become more and more like a demoness in her appearance, yet she still smelt the same as before. She still smelt like a human but with a sweet scent to enhance the normally disgusting stench of human. What in the world was the human? Was she a half-breed like Sesshomaru's half-brother? No. She did not smell like a half demon.

All that the imp knew is that the tree demon was right. She was hiding true beauty. She had an enchanting beauty with her blonde locks and violet eyes. The girl could no longer be defined as plain in beauty. Her beauty was now more exotic. _Oh dear_, he thought. _First her voice and now her looks._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was in awe of Yumi's true appearance. The child thought the woman was already beautiful but now even more so. She could not wait to play in her pale, soft hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly as the girl's hair color changed. He did not believe it were possible that a human could change their appearance. There was something defiantly strange and different about this human and he had to figure it out. He had tried to get answers but only more questions began to form in his mind. Who was she really? What was she? And why did he need her? Surely, the tree demon was mistaken. How can a great demon lord such as himself need a human woman? The thought was unbearable.

It is true that she had the ability to heal herself and now her appearance could even out match a demoness but she was still useless to him. What use could a mortal be to him? He couldn't help be admire her true appearance. It did not surprise him that there were others after her. He clenched his teeth at the thought. She was still a mortal and nothing would change that. It did not matter that the woman was beautiful, kind, and presented motherly instincts. Those were not enough. She was not enough. She was nothing to him. She meant nothing to him. She was just something nice to look at and something that kept him curious.

He decided that he would find his answers somehow. He needed to know more. He needed to understand Bokseno's words. Would he truly lose what was most precious to him? And if it is true than what was it that was most valuable to the dog demon? _Power_, he thought. And he would not let himself lose that.

Anyways, there were more important things for Sesshomaru to think about; for instance, his brother's issue at hand. And that is why the dog demon ventured towards his younger brother, in hopes in stopping his transformation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few days since Sesshomaru went on his own to face InuYasha. Now he sat underneath a tree, watching over his travelling companions. It was dinner time for the humans and they had gone to get fish from a nearby stream. They were now cooking them near the fire that Jaken had made for them. They sat down; watching over their food and enjoying the warmth the fire provided them.

"Lady Yumi?" Rin spoke and turned her head to the older female.

"Yes, Rin?" she answered the child, turning her head as well.

"I was wondering… I would really like it if I knew more about you," the child bit her lip but then continued. "Like how come you can change your appearance? What about your parents or home? How old are you anyways?" The child continued with her questions until Yumi stopped her.

"Rin, slow down. What is with your sudden interest?"

The child began to fidget, "Well, you know about me and I would really like to know more about you. I have been thinking about it a long time. I just didn't know how to ask."

The woman smiled, "It's okay. I'll answer your questions."

The child's face brightened, "Really?!"

Sesshomaru was listening intently at the conversation between the two. Maybe he will finally have some of his desired answers. Jaken had also begun to listen, also curious about the elder female.

"Of course." The girl pondered a little. "Well, first I am seventeen years old. I don't really have a home. My parents were killed. What else did you want to know?" Yumi looked at the child.

"How were your parents killed?" the child inquired.

The woman looked down, "By men that wanted me. It was my fault." Tears began to threaten to spill. The child wrapped her arms around the woman.

"It wasn't your fault. They were bad men. I am sure your parents loved you very much and would want you to be happy." The child amazed them all with her wise words.

The woman nodded as she wiped away her tears, "We should take the fish now, before they burn."

They sat in silence as they ate their meal. Once Rin was done, she had resumed with her questions.

"Why were the bad men after you? Does it have anything to do with your ability the change your appearance?"

Once Yumi finished her food that was in her mouth she answered, "Yes." The child was coming dangerously close to her secret. The woman began to be frightened at the possibility that she would have to tell them the truth.

"Are you a demon too?"

"Of course not, stupid child. Yumi is merely a human just like you," the imp replied.

"But humans can't change their appearances," the child pouted.

The imp was ready to retort but thought otherwise. The child was right. Normal humans would not have the power to change their looks.

"Are you really just human, Lady Yumi?" the child asked as child looked at the elder female. Yumi did not know how to answer such a question. Surely, she could not tell them the truth. Maybe she could tell them half-truth? But she would hate to lie to the child. She bit her lip, contemplating her choices.

"Do you think otherwise, Rin?" she answered with a question.

"Well, no." the child answered with her head tilted the side.

"Then I am human." The woman smiled. _That was close_, she thought.

Sesshomaru was not pleased. He had yet to get any of his answers, but he now knew that the human woman was defiantly hiding something more. This did not surprise him since she had hidden her voice and her true appearance from him for quite some time, it was to be expected that she was hiding something else. But what was it that she was hiding? It frustrated Sesshomaru greatly. Was she afraid of something? Perhaps that was the reason why she would not tell him. Whatever the reason, he needed to know what it was that she was hiding from him.

He thought back at what Bokseno had said. Was it true that once the answers he seeks were revealed that he would lose his most valuable possession? Would he risk such a thing? Why would knowing her secrets make _him_ lose something? _Perhaps there is more to this woman_, he thought. The feeling of danger began to swell deep inside of him. What human woman could be in this much danger? It would be much easier to throw her and the child away. It would be easier to be done with her. He should not become too involved with these humans. He should not let himself become like his father and become weak.

Yet, the stronger side said to stay by their side. It was the sense of duty from saving the woman countless times and bringing the child back to life. They were his responsibility. That is why he chose to stay with them. He would just have to keep his distance; they were merely his duty and nothing more. He would not be a coward and he would not let himself be weak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Yumi had trouble sleeping. The dog demon could tell that she was once again having an unpleasant dream. But what he did not know was that it was far from the normal nightmare that terrorized her. This one was different because she was the one doing the killing. She was killing men and could feel the enjoyment it brought her. Their lifeless eyes made her feel powerful and proud. It was, after all, her doing. Or was it? Could she really feel that much happiness in killing other human beings? Could she really enjoy taking a life? But in this dream she killed so many it was hard to count. It was like a silent movie where all she heard was the pounding of her own heart. She could not hear the thud once the bodies fell to the ground dead. Her heart beat fast in the thrill of the kill. She felt like a predator, ready to kill all her prey.

She sat up with a jolt. "Only a dream." She whispered to herself. _More like a nightmare. A really terrifying nightmare._ She looked around her to make sure that everyone was safe. Rin was by her side, sleeping soundly. Jaken was on the other side of the fire, also fast asleep. Ah-Un on her other side, sleeping. Then she looked in front of her to Sesshomaru. He looked as if he were sleeping, but Yumi knew better.

She got up from her spot and made her way to his side. She needed to feel the comfort and safety he gave her. Once she was near enough she decided to sit down by his side. She remained quiet, not to disturb him but she had disturbed him anyways.

"What is it that you want?" he asked her coldly, eyes still closed.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Do not lie to me."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes. "I just… I wanted to feel safe."

Her words caught him off guard. Did the woman really feel safe by his side? Why would a human feel safe in the presents of a demon? Was she really that foolish?

"Nightmare?" he questioned her.

_Does he actually care or is he just curious?_ She thought. Either way, she replied, "Yes. But not my usual one." She glanced his way. "This time, I was the one that was taking the life of people." Her voice was soft and held sorrow. Sesshomaru kept quiet, letting her continue. "It was horrible." She looked down at her hands. "I felt like I enjoyed every moment of it. I felt happy when I took the men's lives." She tightened her arms around herself. "I do not wish to become that monster."

"It was only a nightmare," he replied.

Was Sesshomaru really trying to comfort her? She smiled, feeling relieved and a lot better than when she had woken up. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and decided to grace her with a glance. There was a glint in his eyes, "Besides, I doubt you would be able to kill a man with a weak a human you are."

Was the dog demon really attempting to tease her? "Hey! I have my uses!" She protested with a pout.

"I beg to differ."

"One day, I will prove it to you." She stuck her tongue at him, playfully.

To Sesshomaru's surprised he rather liked this side of the woman. Enjoyed the little conversations that they had once in a while. He enjoyed the fact that she became more and more comfortable with him and his companions. He could tell that she was letting some of her devices down and slowly becoming herself. He was pleased that she was developing as a person. He was even pleased when he found something new about her. But of course, he would never admit it to himself. And he certainly would not admit that he worried about her when she had her nightmares or how warm he felt deep inside when she smiled. Not her empty smile but her true smile.

However, the dog demon was denying any feelings for the woman. He hid them well and would not let them out. A demon and a human are not meant to be together, for forever ended too soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Era

The black haired, red eyed teenager finally reached his destination: Japan. Now, all he needed to do was find a way to go back in time. The young man smirked; _I am coming my dear sister. Soon we shall be reunited._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I guess there will be a family reunion soon. 0.0 wonder how THAT will go. Hmmm, still not clear on what Yumi is. What do you think? You will have to stay tuned to get YOUR answers (hopefully without getting your most valuable possession taken away. hehe.) Oh, it seems that not only Yumi is getting comfortable there ;) Anyways, see you next time!


	8. What is She?

**Author's Note:** Here is an update. Almost done exams so I most likely will be updating more frequently. Thanks for the support. If I didn't have any I would wonder why I even bother with this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What is She?**

The group reached a cliff where the wind was softly blowing on their hair. Sesshomaru smelt the air and recognized the scent as Naraku. Moments Kagura showed up with a proposition. She would give him two jewel shards if he would kill Naraku for her. Both Yumi and Rin knew that their lord would not need the shards; he was strong enough as it is.

Sesshomaru declined her offer, saying that he was not obligated to help her. Of course, Naraku's incarnate was not pleased with his answer.

"You call yourself a man?!" She yelled at him.

"Umm…" Yumi interrupted, earning everyone's attention. "Kagura, that is your name right?" The woman received a glare from the demoness but she continued. "In any case, you should think of getting information on Naraku first. And by that I mean his weaknesses." That was the first time that the woman showed some wisdom in her words. Sesshomaru was slightly impressed with her. She spoke with such wisdom and courage. She showed no signs of being afraid of the female demon in front of her. He tried to decide whether she was being strong or foolish.

Kagura looked away, muttering, "He has none."

Yumi shook her head, "That can't be true. We all have our weaknesses. You just have to find it. Once you find it then you can start to plan what to do next." The girl stepped forward slightly so that she was no longer by Sesshomaru's side but in front of him. "I warn you though. Do not go blindly. I would advise you not to betray him until you know for sure that he will die." Indeed, her words were very mature and held knowledge that the dog demon did not even think she had. However, did she just state that everyone had a weakness, even himself? Maybe she was foolish after all.

"Why should I listen to a pathetic human woman?" the wind sorceress sneered.

Yumi shrugged, "Your choice. I am just trying to be helpful."

"And why would you help me?"

"Your eyes." The girl paused. "You feel trapped. I just want to help you become free. That is all. I, myself, would not like it if I were trapped."

"Tsk. I'll keep that in mind…" Kagura said waiting for the human's name.

"Yumi," The girl smiled.

"Yumi." With that said, the wind sorceress left on her feather.

"Woman," Sesshomaru spoke. He turned his attention to the female. She in turn, gave her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"You wish to help that lowly demoness." he stated more than asked.

She smiled, "You wouldn't. So, I thought I should by the only way I know how." He nodded his answer and walked away. "Sesshomaru?"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you! How many times should I tell you this?!" the imp shrieked as he followed the group.

The girl rolled her eyes, she was about to continue but Rin tugged on the sleeve of her kimono, "I think Kagura was lonely. Don't you, Lady Yumi?" The child looked at the other female with sad eyes.

Yumi pulled her into her side, "Do not worry, Rin. She won't be alone forever."

"I sure hope so," the little girl bit her lip.

The dog demon listened to the conversation between the two female humans as the continued to walk into the night. There was one particular phrase that stuck to him. _She won't be alone forever._ Was the woman right? Was it possible for an immortal to not be alone forever? Loneliness was the farthest thing on his mind, but now that the subject had been brought up he could not push away the instinct of wanting someone by his side, as his. And for the briefest of moments he thought of Yumi. However, he soon decided he did not need someone by his side, let alone a human woman. All he truly needed was power and power he did have. Loneliness was not in his vocabulary. Even as he denied it and disregarded it, deep within himself he wanted a companion in his long life. But that was subconsciously in his mind now, for he would not admit it to himself nor give it any more thought than he already has.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed as the Lord of the Western Lands had to deal with four leopard demons and their leopards. Of course, the lord had come back to his travelling companions in one piece.

Currently, it was supper time and the group were seated in their usual places around the camp fire, eating. Rin sat buy Yumi as they both sat in between Ah-Un and the fire. Jaken was on the other side of the fire and Sesshomaru was leaning his back on a tree a little away by Yumi's side. He could see all of his companions from his position. He was not completely paying attention to them. His attention was in the surroundings, making sure there was no threat.

"Lady Yumi?" Rin's asked as she glanced at the woman.

"Yes, Rin?" the girl replied after she finished the fish in her mouth.

"Have you ever been in love?" the child asked, earning the attention of the dog demon. He did not know why he wanted to hear the answer but he did and listened intently.

The older woman blinked, "What?"

"Well you are seventeen, right? Have you loved anyone?" the child was completely serious as she asked her question.

Yumi made her head tilt to the side as she thought, "Urm. No. Not in the way you are asking the question." For some unknown reason, Sesshomaru felt relief once he heard that the woman had not been in love. The next question sparked his interest even further.

"Oh. So you never had any romance with a man before?"

The woman choked as she thought it was safe to take another bite of her fish. She coughed until she was able to breathe evenly. "Excuse me?" She blushed.

"Like a kiss?" the child asked.

"Why are you asking these questions, Rin?" Yumi asked, still flushed. Sesshomaru was growing impatient as he waited for the answer.

"Well, you are so beautiful, so I thought maybe you would have," the child replied, innocently.

Yumi looked down at her hands, "Well, yes. I did kiss someone before." Once again, for a reason unknown to him he felt a slight rage grow in him. However, it slowly faded away.

The girl giggled, "Was it nice?"

"No." the girl shook her head as she answered.

"Why not?" the child tilted her head, confused.

"I guess it's because it wasn't passionate."

Her answer pleased the lord. _What is happening to me?_ He asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken decided to go on his own to steal InuYasha's Tetsaiga. He was unsuccessful. And Rin and Yumi had to go fetch him with the aid of Ah-Un. The human females' presence made one of the humans in InuYahsa's group question why the dog demon would have two female human companions with him. Surely, there was a logical answer. He would not have them by his side from the goodness of his heart, assuming he even had one. But why would a cold hearted demon have two humans with him? How strange of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dream_

_Yumi was in someone's washroom and looking down at her hands which she was cleaning. She hadn't realized that they weren't here hands. Not until her eyes glanced up to the bathroom mirror. She had short styled black hair, wearing sunglasses. She also realized that it was a male she was looking at. That couldn't be her, could it? She then became aware that she had no control over her actions. The hand of whoever she was meant to be went up and took off the sunglasses. Red eyes glared at the mirror. __**All I need is to get my answers from these stinking people than go find her. **__She thought. No, it was not her thoughts_. _**This is the oldest place I could find. Oh, how I hate this shrine. But no matter, soon I shall have my answers. **__The face in the mirror smirked. Soon the glasses were put back on to hide the cold red eyes and she stepped out of the bathroom. She felt as if someone was controlling her body, but it wasn't even her own body. It felt so strange. _

"_So, boy, you had some questions for me?" An old man wearing a traditional male kimono asked. _

_She could feel the lips twisting into a smile, "Ah, yes. I was wondering about time travel. Specifically to Feudal Japan." Yumi could not help but wonder why the boy would want to know such a thing._

_The man felt uneasy, "I do not know what you are talking about. Time travel is not possible." __Does he know about the well? __She heard a voice inside her head. Was it the old man thinking? No, that was impossible. Wasn't it?_

_She could feel the lips change into a smirk. The boy had found the answer he was looking for. Just than a woman and her son, of around 8, appeared with tea. The young man excused himself, letting them know that he had business to attend to__**. I have gotten what I have come here for. **_

_End of Dream_

Yumi was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Rin.

"Rin? What's going on?" She asked the child as she sat up.

"Come on. Kohaku wants us to follow him," Rin says as she gestures to the boy beside her.

"Kohaku?" Rin explains everything to Yumi. That they had been kidnapped by Kagura and brought to this house and that they needed to go with Kohaku. Yumi knew there was something wrong with the boy but followed none the less.

The boy dragged Rin by her hand and Rin dragged Yumi by hers. They had come to a clearing when Kohaku stopped.

"Kohaku? Is something wrong?" Rin asked the boy. He only turned around, holding his weapon up. Yumi seeing this pulled Rin behind her.

"Rin. Run." She demanded the child, frimly.

"But-" the child attempted to protest but Kohaku swung his sickle at them. Yumi pushed Rin out of the way, but got cut up in the process. Her wound on her arm quickly healed.

"Run!" she yelled at the female child. Rin began to run but Kohaku used the chain on his sickle to trip her. Rin fell to the ground and became unconscious. Yumi ran to Rin's side. "Rin, wake up." She begged as she shook her. She had no response from the child, but she knew she would be alright as long as the boy left her alone. She heard steps from behind her. She swiftly stood up and turned around to face the boy, using her body to shield Rin. He raised his weapon once again and lunched it at her chest. The sickle pierced her chest and her blood spilled everywhere. She gasped from the pain. She fell on her knees and looked down at the weapon that pierced through her body. _Why am I not dead?_ She asked herself. It had clearly pierced her heart. She began to cough up blood. The pain was excruciating. He pulled at it so it came out of her body, causing her more pain and for her blood to pour out some more.

The boy was about to deal the final blow until he felt a presence behind him. It was Sesshomaru, and the boy raised his sickle at him. Yumi had collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. She could faintly hear the things that went on. She felt more presences nearby. She could feel herself beginning to heal. And soon she had the strength to get back up again.

She looked around her and saw that there was a boy wearing red, he had dog ears, silver hair. She believed it was Sesshomaru's half-brother. They were having a conversation. She sat on her knees, earning attention from the half-demon.

"What the hell?! How are you still alive?" He asked. "I could smell your blood all over the place." He looked at her up and down. "Where the hell are your wounds?!"

The woman looked down at herself and realized that she looked like she had never been lying in the pool of her own blood. There were no traces of blood or her torn kimono. Her kimono was the same as it been before. _I should be dead. _She thought. _But it is as if nothing happened. _

"Well? What the hell are ya?!" the boy, Inuyasha, asked as she remembered his name that Jaken spoke of before. Than another young woman came and went beside Rin.

"She's alright. Just asleep that's all." She said. Of course she was fine, Yumi had protected her.

"You heard her. They are both fine. So let the boy go free." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

_So he is concerned for the boy,_Yumi thought.

Then Kohaku attempted to attack Sesshomaru but Inuyasha disarmed him, making it easier for Sesshomaru to grab the boy by his throat.

"How generous of you to disarm the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru teased. That was when Yumi knew he was not serious about hurting the boy.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Sesshomaru. I'll kill you if you don't let him go." Inuyasha held Tetsaiga, ready to fight his older brother. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the boy's neck.

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru." The other female that came with Inuyasha begged. "Please, do something." She asked Yumi as their eyes met. Yumi smiled reassuringly and mouthed 'don't worry'.

"Set the boy down," Inuyasha ordered. The two females looked back at the scene. Sesshomaru let go of the boy. Kohaku fell on his butt. That was when Rin began to wake.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly as she saw her lord. Than her eyes went to the boy. "What happened, Kohaku?" But her question went unanswered as they boy left without saying a word. Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru did not go after him and Kagura came to get the boy.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thanks for letting Kohaku go," the other girl said. Rin got up and walked to Yumi, as she took her hand. They smiled at each other, happy they were both safe and with Lord Sesshomaru once again.

"I refuse to play by Naraku's rules," Sesshomaru stated as he started to walk away. Rin and Yumi, hand-in-hand, began to follow him.

"Wait just a minute. You didn't answer my question, woman! How the hell did you heal so fast?" Inuyasha asked.

"First, my name is Yumi not woman. And second, that is none of your business," she answered over her shoulder. Then she smiled at them, "Everyone has their secrets."

"But you smell human," he stated. "Humans don't heal like that. You should be dead."

Yumi sighed as she said, "I know." Then she turned around completely and continued to follow Sesshomaru.

More importantly, what were humans doing with the cold-hearted demon? That was a question for another day.

Once they were far enough, Rin asked her question, "What does he mean that you should be dead, Lady Yumi?"

The older female looked down at the child, "The sickle pierced my heart. That is why I should be dead."

Rin tilted her head to the side, "But you have no wounds."

Yumi sighed, "I know. It was as if nothing happened."

Rin furrowed her brows, "Are you sure you are human?"

Before Yumi could respond she bumped into something hard. She looked up to find Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring down at her. "Tell me what you know." Yumi avoided his eyes. She bit down at her lip. She did not want to tell him, but now she could not pretend to be just human. She had lived through a fatal blow for crying out loud. Never once did that happen before, but then again, she never had been in a situation like this. She only had bones broken and some cuts. She never thought her healing abilities were that developed. He took her chin in his hand to make her look up at him.

"I am human with great healing abilities?" she replied, with a question.

His face turned into a glare. "Do not play this game with me." His words were harsh, leaving no room for fun. "You are not human are you?" He saw her bite down on her lip. "Speak." He demanded.

"Partially," she answered. Her eyes held pain, and fear. He did not know why but his face softened, he did not like seeing her eyes with fear of him. Yes, he wanted her to obey him, but not fear him. He let go of her face and turned around, walking away from the females. Her answer would have to do for now. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, confused as to why he was leaving.

"It is as you wish. Tell me when you are ready to do so," he said over his shoulder. His words touched her. Did he really mean that he would wait for her to tell him on her own?

She smiled, "Thank you." Rin tugged on her sleeve and motioned for them to follow. Yumi was happy that she had found such people. _Mom, Dad; I think I have finally found where I belong._

But little did Yumi know; there were people that would try to tear them apart. And soon she would be face to face with the one that has plagued her dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm, gee wonder what will happen next. And everything will be explained eventually. I just don't want it all out at once. I mean, what's the fun in that? You will have to wait and see. I do hope that when it will be revealed, you will all be pleasantly shocked. See you soon!

PS: Please give me input, it does help with motivation and just the story in general. Let me know if anything needs improving.


	9. The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note: Here is a small update. It's more a filler but it does show some background to some characters and foreshadows a little of what is to come. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

Greed

Naraku couldn't help but be intrigued by what he had witnessed some time ago. When he had plotted to absorbed Sesshomaru, he never thought that he would get more interesting matters develop. He had used a Saimyoushou to spy on Sesshomaru when he had gone to retrieve Rin. Naraku had hoped that the dog demon would have killed the boy but instead, he had more interesting things happen. Even though his plans failed, Naraku was strangely pleased with the turn of events.

_I must have her,_ he thought. He had decided that she would be crucial for his plans to work. If that woman had the power to escape death then he must have her by his side. But this was not an easy feat. Naraku could tell that the woman was loyal to her lord. What could he possibly do to get her to join him? Is there anything the female desires? Everyone desired something, right? He merely needed to find what that was. Then he could have her. She meant power to him. And he wanted more power. Naraku smirked, his evil eyes gleaming with pleasure and determination. _She will be mine._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Envy

Kagura watched from the shadows as her loathed master watched the girl named Yumi in Kanna's mirror. He looked as if he were elated. She saw that Yumi had been stabbed in the heart with Kohaku's sickle yet survived.

Kagura was jealous of the human woman with the ability to escape death. Yumi had been given freedom and an extremely amazing ability. Why couldn't she be blessed as the girl was? Kagura grinned her teeth together in anger. That woman had everything the wind sorceress desired. It was unfair. The jealousy continued to grow deep inside of her, threatening to consume her. Maybe she would help Naraku to capture her. Then she would feel less of this hated feeling. They would be more equal. Yes, that is what she had decided. She would help Naraku take Yumi's freedom away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gluttony and Sloth

Jaken was content in being lazy for once. He had no obligation but to sit and eat until his heart was content. Yumi had made an exceptional amount of food, yet she did not eat much of it. Rin had been full after few amounts. Therefore, it was up to Jaken to eat the rest. Surely, it would be a sin to waste so much delicious food. He kept eating and eating until he had finally finished all the food.

He then lay down and lazily watched the human females dance around the fire. He grumbled at how much energy they seemed to have. Their smiling faces kept him feeling at ease though. He felt contradicting feelings when it came to the two of them. He did not want to admit it but he had grown fond of them. His eyes closed as his body asked to sleep after eating so much food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust vs Pride

Sesshomaru watched as his ward and the woman danced around the fire. Their smiles and laughter filled the area with just warmth. Rin had wanted to dance and so Yumi took the child's hand and they started prancing around the campsite.

Yumi's melodic voice could be heard as she sang, "The people erupt and I become a part of a machine that moves directly to the beat. And I am one with you and everyone whose heart is here". Her voice dangerously awoken a part of the dog demon that he forgot he even existed. "Let yourself go, this is the only time to feel alive. This brings me out to you. And I'll say." It was calling him to her. He was dangerously aware that he wanted nothing but to touch her at that moment. "I'll scream it till my heart comes out of my chest. And leave it to the music to transcend the rest. This life is just the perfect fit...For a mess like me."

Before the song could finish he had gotten up from his usual position and adventured deep within the forest. He had to let go of his frustrations. What was it about her body moving and her voice? His instincts just screamed for him to take her. But he was a proud youkai. He would not be overcome by this desire. He would not let himself go to temptation, especially for a human woman no matter how special she was.

He stopped in his tracks as he realized that he had just admitted to himself that she was special. Surely, he meant her abilities and nothing more. But what was it about her that almost made him do the unforgettable? He clenched his teeth together. No human female has ever made him feel this way. Actually, no female of any species as ever done so. It angered him. He would not let a mere mortal control him this way. He clenched his fist. He had never felt this way towards her before. Maybe he had felt some slight pity and curiosity for the human but nothing more. What had changed? He did not know.

He looked up at the sky as he thought it through. Was it the fact that he knew that she cheated death? No. That did not matter to him, even though he had felt relief despite himself. Was it her voice? No. Although it was pleasant, it was merely a voice. Was it her true appearance? No. Even though that was also pleasant, he had seen plenty of beautiful women during his time. What was it? He shook his head. _It matters not,_ he scold himself. He had to rid himself of these desires. That was all it was- desires. It should be easy to erase them from existence.

He looked ahead and started to move on again. He had to clear his mind, and then he would go back to his servants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust and Wrath

There was blood everywhere. The whole area was soaked in it. It was like red snow that had fallen everywhere but instead of the joyous feeling snow brings, it was death. Death lingered in the area, so thick that it was sicken.

Pieces of bodies sprawled everywhere. This was a scene of a true massacre. In the middle of the frightening place was a man. He was covered from head to toe in the blood of the innocent that now were emotionless on the ground. This man laughed insanely.

He red eyes looked down at his hands thinking how amazing it had felt to kill the people of this village. He was not able to have this much fun back in his own world. He was forced to suppress the madness inside of himself. Now he was finally able to let it go free. He could finally let it take over him.

His laughter died down as his glare landed towards the forest. Play time was over. It was time for him to find the reason why he had come to this world. His lips twisted into an insane smile. First he had to clean himself up. The first impression was important after all. Plus, he had to take a hold over his wrath. He did not want to scare her or hurt her, yet.

He sighed as he thought about her. She was the very source of his love and demise. Ah, yes. He loved her with his very last breath. He hated it to a certain extent. He had to make her his. There was no other option. She had to be his. He would not share her with anyone. He desired her. He wanted her. He needed her. His love would prove to be her biggest curse.

He decided that he would do anything to have her. He would kill anyone in his path. He would destroy everything that she hold dear so that she would be left alone with him. He would do absolutely anything to have her.

She may be his sister in the eyes of others but he knew better. Their bond was far greater than that. He could feel how she felt. He could see her memories. They were bonded by blood. That meant that she belong only to him and him alone. He would not have any other person touch what was his. No. He would slaughter whoever touched her.

He took another deep breath. Now thinking about the things he could not wait for. He could not wait to see her in person, to hear her voice, touch her skin, kiss her lips and so much more. His being began to feel the burning desires once again.

He wanted his precious girl in his arms as soon as possible. He had to go find her now. She was in the company of demons and a human child. His body became rigid as he clenched his teeth together and his fist. He had almost forgotten the dog demon. He was getting dangerously close to his woman. The man smirked. It did not matter. He would soon be rid of him.

He began to walk out of the village and go in search of water so that he could clean himself up. He must look his finest when he is to meet his beloved.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here is a little background. Seems like Sesshy is having a little bit of a struggle there. Oh, and he has rivals! Oh dear. How will Yumi react when she meets her long lost brother? And now we shall some of his true self. Can they be any more opposite? Geez. ****Anyways, review and let me know what you think of the chapter or story so far. Thanks! :)**

**Lyrics from: Electric Forest by I See Stars ft. Cassadee Pope  
**

**Currently obsessed with the song: I don't own the song.  
**


	10. Bloodlust

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been working a lot and when I am not, I am exhausted. Plus, I haven't been motivated to write lately. Anyways, I decided that you all deserve a chapter.  
**

**PS: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bloodlust**

He had finally stopped his rampage. This man was getting frustrated with the fact that he could not find her. He must have searched for days and yet, he still had not found her. Every town he came across he would kill the inhabitants. His lust for blood was heightened with his rage. The more time he took on his search, the more time the demon lord had with what was rightfully his.

He vowed that no man would have her but himself. What disgrace that he could not find his own woman. He kept killing and bathing in the blood of weak humans. This was the only thing that would help him calm down and continue his search. He was in the middle of a village, his third massacre when a man in a baboon cloak came to him.

"What is it that you want?" He sneered at the coward that hid his face.

"Your assistance," the figure replied with an eerie chill to his voice. "I admire your work." His lips turned into a smirk.

"My assistance? And why would I help you?" the man asked as his red eyes glared at the cloaked figure.

"I grant give you power from the shikon jewel."

"No interested." The man turned around to leave, the cloaked figure's smirked fell.

"Oh? Than what is it that you desire?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks. "My woman."

"I can give you many of those."

"No. There is only one woman I desire."

"I can make that happen. What is this woman's name?"

"I do not know what she is going by. But she is blonde and purple eyes." He clenched his fist. "She travels with another man." He stopped. "No. Dog demon. And I vowed that he will die by my hands."

"A dog demon you say? I do believe with can help each other after all."

The man turned around to the cloaked figure. "First, what is your name?"

"Call me Naraku," he replied, his smirk returning. "What shall I call you?"

"Kuro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi's nights became swarmed with more horrifying dreams. There are nights when a sleepy Rin would have to wake the woman up. There were nights that Yumi would scream herself awake. She could not stop the nightmares from coming. Rin would ask her what they were about but Yumi would always reply that it was not for a little girl to know.

Now Yumi chose to stop sleeping all together. She did not want to see herself kill another person. She did not want to see the blood on her hands. And most importantly, she did not want to feel the bloodlust.

Jaken had been visibly annoyed at the woman for her night terrors but deep down inside he was worried about her. He kept wondering what it was that was scaring her so much. For the year that they had been traveling together he had never seen her shaken up quite like this. It is true that she had nightmares before, but she would only cry in her sleep. He wanted to ask her what it was that she was dreaming of but she would not tell the child. Therefore, he decided he would not try his luck.

Sesshomaru kept leaving during the times that the humans would sleep. He had to get away from the screams. He did not understand why her screams made him feel so uneasy and, dare he say it, useless. He wanted to comfort the woman but did not know how it should be done. He was angry and wanted to tell her to be quiet. Even during when she was awake he could tell that her dreams plagued her mind. He began to see less and less of her smile. She also began to talk less. It was as if she was locking herself up again. He wondered what could scare her so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been five days since Yumi has last slept. Rin had told her that she should sleep, but Yumi was stubborn on the subject. For a human that has not slept for days, she was still alert and had plenty of energy. That made them all, with the exception of Yumi, question whether she was human or not.

The group kept on to their journey. It was a beautiful and blissful day, that is until Yumi felt a pull on her heart. She stopped dead in her tracks and clutched her heart.

"Lady Yumi? Is everything alright?" Rin asked from her seated position on Ah-Un.

Yumi glanced at the small girl and tried to give her a small smile, "Fine." She did not realize that the two-headed dragon, Jaken and Sesshomaru had stopped as well and were looking at her. A jolt of what felt like lightning went through her, causing her to fall to her knees, still clutching her chest.

"Lady Yumi!" Rin screamed, as she got off Ah-Un to go to her side. "What's wrong?"

Yumi winced as the pain would come and go, "I-I don't know." She clenched her teeth, hoping the pain would stop. She was vaguely aware of the footsteps coming near her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What is wrong with Lady Yumi?!" The child asked, panicked.

"How would he know, Rin?!" Jaken replied, sounding annoyed, but worry was still evident in his voice.

Rin looked back at the woman with worry, "Is it your heart, Lady Yumi?"

"It," She swallowed, trying to get over the pain. "It feels like I am being…" Another wave of pain came causing her to once again wince. "Shocked."

"Huh?" Rin asked, not understanding.

Yumi shook her head, "It comes in waves."

"I have never heard of such a thing. You show no wounds. You are such a pathetic human." Jaken scoffed, trying to erase his worries.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been sleeping," the child offered.

"It cannot be a coincidence that the area that seems to be the cause of your pain is where you have been injured prior to this," Sesshomaru stated.

Jaken nodded his head in agreement, "Of Course! That has to be it! Lord Sesshomaru is so wise!"

_My Love…_

"What?" Yumi asked in a hush.

"Did you not hear, Lord Sesshomaru? How disrespectful-"

"No." She looked up, feeling the pain slowly slipping away. "I heard a voice."

"What voice?" Rin asked in curiosity. Yumi slowly stood up ask the pain was beginning to lose its affect.

_I will have you…_

"That one."

Rin shook her head, "There is no voice, Lady Yumi."

Yumi turned her eyes onto the child, "But I heard it."

_Even if it means to destroy everything that you love…_

Her eyes widened and she gripped her head, "No. No you can't!"

"Woman," Sesshomaru said as he reached his hand to her shoulder in attempt to calm her down. "There is no treat here. No one else is here."

"That's right, Lady Yumi. Lord Sesshomaru will protect us!" Rin added.

Yumi stopped shaking and let her arms hang loose beside her. She looked up at the man that has given her so much, "I'm sorry." She bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. _I cannot lose them_, she thought. _I am a danger to them._

"Do not be foolish. Do not do as you are thinking of doing." He turned around and began to walk away.

Rin took hold of Yumi's hand and began to drag her so that they were following their lord, Jaken not far behind them. "Are you going to be alright?" The child asked.

"Fine," Yumi replied with a soft smile. But deep down, she knew that somehow she will have to find a way to leave them before she became a real danger to them.

"I hope you are done with wasting Lord Sesshomaru's precious time! You ungrateful-"

"Shut up!" Yumi yelled, surprising everyone, including herself. "Ah, I mean. I know. And I did say I was sorry."

Rin tightened her grip on Yumi's hand, "Are you sure you're okay? You never yelled at Master Jaken before. What really happened, Lady Yumi?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Please try."

Yumi sighed, "I feel like there's someone else inside me. Or like there's a different part of me that I never knew I had. This part of me scares me a lot."

"Does it have to do with your nightmares?" Rin asked.

"I think so." Yumi bit her lip.

"I know that you said that it wasn't something for a little girl to hear but I am worried. It is getting worse, Lady Yumi. You're getting worse."

"I am sorry that I worry you so much, Rin." Yumi said, with shame for not being able to be strong for the child.

"Talk about it. Please? I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are worried about you too."

"Speak for yourself child!" Jaken scoffed, even though her words were true and that both the males were listening to the females intently.

"Please tell us." Rin begged.

Yumi sighed, "I don't want you to look at me differently."

"I won't. Promise!" Rin smiled happily that she will finally know what is bothering the woman that she has become to see like a mother.

Yumi nodded and thought of how she would phrase it, "Well, first, there is always so much blood." She took a shaky breath. "Bodies everywhere." She closed her eyes as she continued to walk hand-in-hand with Rin. "I'm laughing. I look down at my hands and there's blood."

Rin tightened her grip on Yumi's hand, "It's okay. Keep going.'

"I was the one that killed them." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "The worse part of it is the feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Bloodlust."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN. She revealed her nightmares but she still has no idea about what they mean. And finally we found out the name of the guy that is out to make Yumi his. Will he succeed? What will happen when Kuro teams up with Naraku? Stay tuned for more 'Not Quite Alive'.**

**PS: Reviews=Motivation=Chapters=Faster! Just saying. ^_^  
**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed me! I do say, it did help me with making this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you think I need improvements in some areas. Thanks! xoxox  
**


	11. The Unwelcomed Encounter

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 10 as promised. As I was writing this I was listening to Assassin's Creed III by Lindsey Stirling. It is an amazing song! Anyways, Happy New Years! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Unwelcomed Encounter and Some Secrets Uncovered**

That night after the group had set up camp, a fire and eaten their food, Yumi stayed awake until her companions had fallen asleep so that she could escape. She sat up slowly and looked around her surroundings. Jaken was sprawled on the opposite side of the fire, snoring in his sleep. Then she looked to her side and saw that Rin was peacefully asleep near the two-headed dragon. Yumi smiled sadly at the child. Then she continued to glance around. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. This was her chance to run and keep them safe from whatever that threatened their safety. She got up quietly, making sure that no one would wake up. She slowly made her way to the edge of the small clearing that they decided to use as the campsite. Her footsteps were light, making the slightest of noise. She hoped that it would not wake her demon companions. She was in luck that the dog demon decided to wonder off that night, otherwise her plan to run away would not be possible at all.

She held in her breath as she kept walking closer to the edge. Then she heard someone stir in their sleep. She slowly turned around to glance at Jaken that had been the one to stir. He mumbled something in his sleep. Yumi thought she heard him say 'Anything for you Master' but decided to not pay attention to that. He then stilled once again. Yumi sighed in relief. _That was close. _She continued on until she reached passed the edge of the forest and then began to run. _I'm sorry. _She kept on running through the forest, farther and farther away from the people that meant a lot to her. They had become somewhat like a family to her. It was breaking her heart to have to leave them. She closed her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears inside. _It's for the best. I can't let them be in danger because of me. _When she was about to open her eyes again she ran into something hard. She began to fall back but something snaked around her waist and pulled her up. Her eyes widened in shock. _What? _She looked up to meet golden eyes staring into hers.

"Se-Sesshomaru…" She said breathlessly. His arm still wrapped around her small frame.

"Do you mean to escape from me?" He asked, his eyes going hard.

"N-No. I…" She looked away with downcast eyes, ashamed that she had been caught. "I never thought of myself as a prisoner because I've wanted to be by your side. So I wouldn't be escaping from you."

His gripped tightened on her, "So you no longer wish to be by my side."

Her eyes widened once again. _What do I say? If I tell him that I want to stay I'd put his and the other's lives in danger. Should I lie to him? _She bit her lip at the though. She never wanted to lie to him.

"I see." He let go of her and stepped back from her.

She looked up at him. He still had his emotionless masked on, but Yumi could distinguish that she had hurt his pride. By not answering him, he had come to the conclusion that her answer was yes; that she no longer wished to be by his side. As a result, it meant she did not think of him worthy of her. But truth is, she was not worthy of him. She was lower than a normal human and he was a demon lord. He was powerful and so much more that she was not. She did not even know why he even let her tag along with him for so long. Not only that but she is putting his life in danger by being with him. She would not forgive herself if anything were to happen to him or the others.

However, Sesshomaru was thinking back at the time that Naraku had kidnapped her and Rin. Yumi had been fatally injured. If she did not have the healing ability that she had she would have been dead. He was not able to protect her, and that angered him. What would people think of him if he could not protect his possessions? He would be seen as a weakling or worse. But he also felt a strange emotion that day when he heard she was taken from him. That emotion was intensified when he had smelt her blood. He had felt rage and something that was still unknown to him, but he did not let himself be overcome by those emotions then. He did not understand why he had felt that way. He still doesn't. But he does feel quite pathetic that he was not able to protect her. It was no matter that she wanted to leave him. She probably thought that he was incapable of protecting her now. He clenched his teeth. Anyways, why would he care about a mortal's life? Pathetic.

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

She heard footsteps come closer than stop right beside her, a few inches away. "Do as you wish." Her eyes widen with tears that threatened to fall. His words turned out to be so cold. He had never been that cold to her before. "You are merely a burden to me. Nothing more." She heard the footsteps leave her, going the opposite way from where she faced. "You are doing me a favor."

She closed her eyes shut, her fist clenched. She could not hold in her tears anymore. "Jerk," she whispered. Of course, Sesshomaru's keen ears heard her. She heard his footsteps stop. "I know that. Don't you think I already know that?!" She yelled. "I already know how useless I am. You didn't have to tell me so coldly…" Her voice fell at the end.

"Worthless human woman." His words cut deep into her heart. She grabbed her chest, trying to take the pain away from the words.

_Okay, that is he being like this to me. He is intentionally trying to hurt me?_

"You are better off with your own kind. A worthless human village."

"My own kind, huh? I never said I was human!" She yelled as she turned around to meet his back with a glare, her eyes still shinning from the tears.

"Then what are you?" He asked over his shoulder, his eyes dark.

"I um…" She began.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Before Yumi could ask what was wrong she felt arms wrap around her waist. "I have finally found you."

She felt a breath on her cheek, making her realize how close the person's face was to her own. She heard that voice before. _He's the guy in my dreams._ She turned her head slightly to look into red eyes. Her eyes widened, once she realized that she was in the arms of the one from her nightmares. "You."

The man smiled, "Ah, so you remember me? I am flattered, my dear Hikari."

"Yo-you're the boy in my ni-nightmares. Who i-is Hi-Hikari?" She stuttered in fright. She knew what he could do.

His smiled faltered, "So you don't remember. You don't even realize that your dreams are my memories." He sighed. "I guess I will just have to make you remember." His eyes shone with evil that made Yumi shudder.

She started to struggle in his arms, "Let me go! I don't know you!"

He let go of her which made her fall to the ground. She looked back up to him. He was wearing a samurai outfit of black and red. She would have thought of him as handsome if she hadn't known that he was a monster.

He smirked down at her, "You are mine, Hikari."

She glared at him, "I'm not Hikari! I don't know who that is!"

He laughed, "You've just forgotten, that's all." He looked up passed her. "So you're the dog demon trash eh?" His smirked came back to his face when he saw the demon lord glare at him.

"Hn. You are just human filth."

"The name is Kuro. It is only customary that you know the name of the one that kills you, right?"

_Cocky bastard,_ Yumi thought.

"Sesshomaru," the dog demon replied.

"Heh. You don't think I'll lose to you, do you? Don't make me laugh. I've come for my woman and I am not leaving without her.

Yumi glared at him, "I am not yours!" He glared down at her, causing her to gulp.

"You have always been mine." His words were cold and left no room for arguing.

"But you have the wrong girl…" she said, softly. She did not want to anger him more.

"Do you have the ability to heal yourself abnormally fast?"

She blinked at his question, "How did you-?"

"Can you change your appearance?"

Her eyes widened. _How does he know all of this?_

He smirked, "And you say that you have been dreaming of me. Do you know why that is?" She shook her head. "Because you and I were meant for each other. We were created for each other."

"You mean those scientists created you too?" she asked shocked. She thought back to the time when she discovered the letter and confronted her parents about it. She had found out something devastating that day. Her parents were only adoptive parents. Her real mother had died before even giving birth to her. These people used her dead baby body for an experiment that had always gone wrong but somehow she had been the only one to have been successful. One of the scientists had pitied her and taken her to live a normal life. That is how she had ended up in front of the house of her adoptive parents. She was merely an experiment. That is what she had been ashamed of. She was man made, not really human and not really alive.

Kuro started to laugh, "To them I am your twin brother."

She gasped with wide eyes, "My bro-brother?" Sesshomaru remain silent through the conversation. His curiosity spiked. What did she mean by scientists creating them? And was this man truly her brother? They looked nothing alike. "But I thought…"

"That you were the only one? No. And I see that you do not even have the full story, do you?"

She slowly got up, "All I know is that I am not even human. Just an experiment. I was dead and they… Did something to me." She was painfully aware that Sesshomaru was mere steps away from her. He had turned around to face them when Kuro had shown himself. She knew that now he knew the truth, that she was lower than a human. That she was just a human's tool.

He nodded, "You are partially right. What they call our biological mother passed away before giving birth to who we would have been. And so our bodies were used for an experiment. Those fools thought they could make a superior human; one that can be a weapon they could use in war. They were truly pathetic."

"I don't understand. Isn't that what they did?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What happens to a person when they die?" He takes a step closer. "I'll tell you. Their souls live their bodies. Do you know that it is impossible to give life to something that has long been dead?"

Yumi stepped back, "Where are you getting at?"

"Their little experiment failed."

"But-"

"Let me finish." Kuro took another step forward, causing Yumi to take a few steps back and hitting her back against something. She knew that she had walked into Sesshomaru, and somehow it had calmed her slightly to be close to him. It also felt nice that he did not move or push her away. "They failed. They did not make humans with special abilities." He pointed to his body. "This body is not really my own. Just a host, I guess you would call it." He points at me. "And your body is not really your own."

She looked down at herself, "A host body?"

He smirked, "We can change our appearances and so we subconsciously became our true selves in our host bodies."

Yumi shook her head, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?!" She grabbed onto her head as if her head hurt.

He sighed, "It would just be simpler if I just made you remember." Then his eyes turned evil once again.

It happened so fast. Kuro lunged at her but Sesshomaru had grabbed her out of the way and pushed him back.

Kuro's eyes flashed, "So that's how it's going to be. I will enjoy this." As his words left his mouth, parts of the earth and trees began to for a spear into his hands. He held his newly formed weapon with confidence.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin, ready for the battle to start. "Neat trick. But you will need more than that to defeat me."

Kuro smirked, "She will be mine again."

Yumi watched as the fight unfolded in front of her eyes. _What did he mean by his again?And Remember what exactly? _She did not have enough time to ponder the thought as kuro landed a hit on Sesshomaru. His armor cracked into bits to the ground. _This is bad._

"Tell you what. Give her to me and I will let you live." Kuro smirked once again, letting his confidence take over.

"Hn. I make no deals with filth like you."

Kuro glared as Sesshomaru launched an attack. Yumi shielded her eyes to the bright light. Once the light dimmed down enough for her eyes to be opened again, what she saw shocked her…

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this might be my first cliffhanger 0.0 Well, you know what to do. More Reviews means faster updates and possibly longer chapters. **

**Once again, with every discovery of Yumi there are more questions to be asked. So what is she? She isn't a demon, and now we know for a fact that she isn't a 'human' but she is in a human body. -.- Geez It seems to get more complicated eh? I guess you will have to stay tuned to find out!  
**


	12. More Questions

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Let's see if any questions are answered.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**More Questions**

Deep in the forest slept a group of varying people. A kitsune lay next to a miko from the future; a cat demon lay next to a female demon slayer; a monk sat with his back against a tree near them watching for any potential dangers; lastly, a half breed dog demon sat on his tree as he rested with his sword in his lap leaning on his shoulder. It was a peaceful night for them all until the young hanyou could smell blood.

His eyes opened with a glare, remembering the scent from a few days ago. It was the same scent that he had smelt from the massacred village that they had come across.

"Miroku?" The dog demon asked.

"Yeah? What is it InuYasha?" The monk replied with his own question as he looked up in the hanyou's direction.

"We should wake them up. I don't like this stench." A few moments later he smelt a whiff of someone he did not expect. _What the hell? What is he doing there? _He clenched his teeth and swiftly jumped down from his place in the tree to the ground with his sword now in its proper place on his waist.

"What is it?" The monk asked as he got up to wake their other companions.

"The same stench I smelt back in the village."

The monk froze in his place, slowly turning to glance at the hanyou, "You mean…?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

The monk sighed, "We kind of figured we would run into that person one way or another."

"Wake up!" InuYasha yelled.

Startled, everyone else woke up with a start.

"What is it, InuYahsa?" The little kitsune questioned as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. The rest followed as they yawned and rubbed the sleep from their own eyes.

"Yeah. It better be important. I was having such a nice dream," Kagome, the miko, replied.

"Hurry up and get ready. I can smell it. I can smell the person responsible for that massacre and it's not too far away." The irritated hanyou answered.

Everyone quickly began to make themselves ready to move and possibly go into a battle.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled." Miroku asked as he approached InuYasha.

The half-breed crossed his arms, "I can smell Sesshomaru's stench as well, along with another."

"I see. You think he has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know. But we are about to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Yumi's eyes widen as she saw the image before her. There was blood everywhere staining the green grass red. _Blood… Everywhere… _She stood there, mortified by the sight. It brought her back to her terrible past and nightmares. Her body quivered from fright and disgust. _Don't look at it!_ She told herself as she shut her eyes tight. It took her some time before she was calm again and was able to open up her eyes.

She looked around, trying to decipher whose blood it was. First, she looked at her lord; other than his shattered armor he seemed in top shape. He stood a few feet ahead of her; his right side facing her and his front facing his enemy. Her eyes turned in the direction of Kuro. There were trees fallen ontop of him. Was he dead? Possibly. There was blood everywhere.

She fell down on her knees. She had finally got over her shock and could now feel the pain in her chest. Her eyes quickly looked down on herself. There was blood coming out of a large gash in her chest. She winced from the pain. _What the hell? Did Sesshomaru hit me?_

There was movement from the fallen trees. Her eyes turned in that direction to see that Kuro was not dead and was beginning to stand back up.

"Ha. You will have to do better than that if you want to kill me." Kuro laughed as he got up and moved away from the fallen trees. He stood proudly on the blood stained grass. Yumi's eyes widen once she saw the large gash in his chest, in the exact same spot as hers. _No way. It can't be…_ Kuro moved his hands to his gash. "This is nothing." The wound began to heal itself, just like the time that Yumi had gotten injured from the attack from Kohaku. His clothes were beginning to reassemble like new. Soon there was no longer blood anywhere. The only way you knew that there was a battle here was the fallen trees behind him.

Yumi glanced down at herself and realized that she too had been healed like she had never been hurt. What was going on?

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked, emotionlessly.

Kuro smirked, "Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?"

_What is with this guy? _Yumi asked herself. She stood back up, earning both of their attention, "Why?" She cleared her throat. "Why did we have the same wound just now?" She asked more confidently.

Kuro closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, indifferently, "Didn't I already tell you? We are created for each other."

She glared at him, "That doesn't answer my question!"

Kuro smiled, "My my. You are getting more confident and less scared hm? That is what I've always liked about you Hikari. I could never really control you."

She clenched her fists, "I told you, I'M NOT HER!"

He shook his head, "Wrong. You are. That wound was proof enough. You really want to know why we had the same wounds." She only intensified her glare. He sighed, "Because we are bonded by life; our emotions, our memories and our pain. We share that with each other. If I am to get wounded, then you will be as well. If you are to be wounded, then I am to be as well. Understand?" He turned his attention back on the dog demon. "So if you should actually kill me than you will kill her as well."

Sesshomaru's facial expression only hardened a bit from the information. How could he fight a foe if it was to hurt the one he wished to protect?

"How do I break it?" Yumi asked, calming down slightly.

"Break it? Our bond?" Kuro smirked. "You can't break a bond that has been created for thousands of years."

Her eyes widened, "Th-thousands?"

Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin towards Kuro, "I will not ask again. What are you?"

Kuro laughed, "What are you going to do with that? Try to kill me when you know what the results will be?" He smirked.

Sesshomaru glared, "Answer me."

"I-" Before Kuro could answer, someone jumped in the middle of the two. His sword was drawn and ready for a fight.

"Heh. What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked his elder brother.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance, "That is of none of you concern, InuYasha."

"Ah. So this is InuYasha." Kuro said as he took a step forward, ready for action.

"Huh? Who the hell? Wait! You're the guy that's been massacring those villages!" InuYasha said, angrily.

Kuro smirked, "What if I am?"

InuYasha tightened his grip on Tetseiga and lunged at him, "You disgusting asshole!"

Kuro dodged effortlessly and kicked InuYasha hard in his stomach, causing him to fly passed Sesshomaru and into a tree. "Ha! Pathetic half-breed! You say I am disgusting? You are more so then any other creature. The result of a demon and human joining together. Disgrace!" Kuro had a face of pure hatred.

Yumi gasped in horror. She felt his bloodthirsty emotions, and it scared her.

InuYasha pushed the trees off of himself and sat up, "How am I disgusting when you have been killing innocent people!?" He clenched his fist and tightened his hold on Tetseiga on his right hand. He slowly stood up. "Aren't you human yourself?" _He smells human but he is way stronger than any human I've ever met. _

"Don't categorize me with that worthless species," Kuro sneered. "My body may be human but I am nothing of the sort. And soon I will be in my proper form!"

_What the hell is he talking about?!_ Everyone thought.

"InuYasha!" A female voice screamed. An enormous cat and two females were seen in front of Yumi. The others had to look on their side. A monk also emerged from the forest with a little fox demon on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" The girl that was wearing strange clothing asked as she got off of the cat demon. Yumi recognized those clothes from her time. _Is she from the future?_

InuYasha walked out from the rubble, "I'm fine."

_They just keep on coming. At this rate I won't be able to take her. _Kuro thought, getting angry with the situation.

InuYasha readied his sword, "You will pay for what you did to those innocent people!"

"Step back InuYasha! I will just suck-" Before Miroku could finish telling his plan, poisonous insects began to form around Kuro.

Kuro smirked, "Thought you could suck me in with that wind tunnel of yours, huh monk? Too bad I know all about you strengths and weaknesses."

InuYasha clenched his teeth, clenching his Tetseiga until his knuckles turned white, "You bastard! You are on Naraku's side!?"

"Very perceptive of you, InuYasha," Came a voice from behind Kuro.

"Naraku," everyone hissed, except Kuro and Yumi.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku!?" InuYasha asked, even angrier.

"For the girl of course," Naraku smirked behind his hood.

"You will not have Kagome!"

Kagome sweat dropped, _Somehow I doubt it's me he wants._

"You are mistaken. The girl I want does not travel with you. She travels with your brother."

Inuyasha's eyes turned to his brother, "What?" _That's right. Last time he was with two female humans. _His eyes glanced further to his side. _I get it. It's that girl over there that they are after but why?_ The rest of the gang couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Why was Naraku interested in this girl?

Yumi took a step back, knowing that it was her that this creep was after.

Kuro crossed his arms over his chest, "Your appearance was unnecessary."

"Perhaps. But I wish for you to retreat for now."

Kuro turned to glance back at the baboon cloaked man, "You mean you want me to run like a coward."

"I understand that an Immortal such as yourself can handle them. However, you must not forget that you are in a human body and that in itself can be worthless if you over do it."

Kuro sighed, "I know." He turned around and began to walk away. "Fine."

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged for Kuro with his sword, once the Naraku puppet disappeared.

"Idiot," Kuro whispered as he turned around and caught the Tetseiga in his hand. The Tetseiga changed back to its worthless state at his touch. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as everyone wondered how that was even possible. "Your sword is worthless against me." Blood began to ooze out of his hand once he let go of the Tetseiga.

"Maybe but it did do some damage," InuYasha said with a smirk once he composed himself.

Kuro glanced down to his wounded hand. Indeed, it had cut him slighty and burned his arm up to his elbow. Steam seemed to come out from his arm. He glared at it. _Stupid worthless human body. _

Yumi had the same wound on her hand and cradled it to her chest. The only difference is, hers was not burned. The only thing similar to Kuro's wound was the cut. _I don't get it. He said that we had a bond and that we shared each other's pain but my arm is not burned._ She bit her lip trying to figure out what it could mean.

Kuro clenched his injured hand, "It's merely a scratched, worthless half-breed."

"Heh. Your one to talk!" InuYasha replied, cockily.

Kuro glared at him, "What did you say?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? You're a demon in a human body." InuYasha smirked, thinking he had figured it out.

"You think you figured it out, huh?" Kuro said, as he turned his back on the hanyou. "Too bad you are wrong though." He shifted his head to look over his shoulder at InuYasha. "You aren't completely wrong. Goodbye for now." With that Kuro disappeared in shadows.

InuYasha blinked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Anyone else as confused as I am?" The little kitsune asked. The rest of the InuYasha gang nodded with sweat drops.

Sesshomaru didn't not waste any time to leave; Yumi not far behind him. He too was confused and curious as to what transpired moments ago. What did all of this mean? Was Yumi human? From the way that mysterious man described himself, it seemed that only their body was that of a human. Then what is it that they are exactly? Are they demons trapped in a human's body? That seemed unlikely to Sesshomaru. He was also sure that one of the places he had gone for answers would have told him such if it was that simple. There was something more to this that he knew. He did not know why he wanted to know so badly. Maybe it was the fact that everyone seemed interested in her. She must be important and he had to know why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuro was angry that he had waited for so long to have her yet he had left empty handed. At least he had seen her, even if it were for a short time. His anger was not only for the simple fact he still did not hold her in his arms but also for the fact he let a stupid hanyou, Naraku, order him away. He also could not heal the damn burn he got from the other stupid hanyou. He growled in fury, has he let himself be this weak. He cursed at his weak body.

"Hikari, this was your doing." He said out loud. Not caring if anyone heard. "Humans are so weak and pathetic. I don't understand." He punched the wall closest to him. "Idiot." He punched the wall yet again. "I will have you. It is only a matter of time." He smirked as his confidence and composure came back. "After all, you are mine and mine alone."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am guessing by now that everyone is rather confused. But fear not my readers, the more you read the more is revealed. For instance, the other chapter we all found out that Kuro and Yumi aren't quite human but really in a human body which Kuro calls a host. And now we know that they bonded to each other by their lives. Also, Naraku says that Kuro is an Immortal; Kuro got burned by Tetseiga; Kuro said that InuYasha wasn't completely wrong when he said that Kuro was a demon trapped in a human's body. What could all of this mean? And also, what do you think Kuro meant when he said that it was Hikari's doing? 0.0 So many questions! Stay tuned! **

**Reviews= faster updates and possibly longer chapters!**


	13. Meeting Koga

**Author's Note: Since I got three reviews I decided to make a quick update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Meeting Koga**

Yumi and Sesshomaru walked back to the camp in silence. Yumi couldn't help but think that all of this was her fault. What if Sesshomaru had gotten hurt because of her? She wouldn't forgive herself. After all, Sesshomaru had given her so much already. Was it wise for her to go back with him? But then where would she go when there were so many people after her? She bit her lip and continued to look down to the ground beneath her. What was so important about her that everyone wanted her? Who was this Hikari she was mistaken for? Yumi began to get a headache from thinking too much about the situation she was in.

She looked back up to glance at Sesshomaru going back to thinking that if she had made the right choice by bringing him back into her mess. "I'm sorry." She said softly without thinking.

He stopped in his tracks, "I do not hold you responsible for this."

She stopped a foot away from him and looked back down to the ground, ashamed. "How can you say that when I am the one they want? I am only causing you more trouble."

"You are not aware of the reasons why they wish to have you, correct?"

She shook her head, even though his back was facing her, "No. I thought that I was just a human experiment. A weapon. But I guess I was wrong."

"Why did you not tell me what you had initially thought?"

"I was ashamed." In mere seconds, Yumi was forced to look up and look into his eyes. His hand had taken her shin prisoner. His eyes were cold when they looked into hers. She felt a chill go done her spine. "What are you-?"

"If it were true, you need not be ashamed." His facial features soften slightly. He could not understand why he felt he needed to tell her this. It had made him angry that she felt ashamed of herself when it had not been her fault.

Her eyes widened from shock from his words. She did not expect him to say something like that. She closed her eyes shut and lunged her body to his in an embrace. She clenched his clothing with her hands. "Thank you." She whispered. She did not think twice about hugging the demon lord since she had done it countless times before. But what surprised her was the fact that his arm gently wrapped itself around her comfortingly. She decided to not pay any attention to it and enjoy the comfort it brought her.

Sesshomaru did not know what had gotten into him when he had returned her embrace. What shocked him was the calm feeling it brought to him. What was this warmth in his chest that he was not familiar with? When she had finally pushed herself away to look at him with a smile, he had felt emptiness he had never felt before. And the warmth had slowly faded away. He looked back at her face and realized that she looked flushed. "Why are your cheeks red?"

This only caused her cheeks to become more read, "Um. Nothing." She said in haste as she began to walk ahead of him.

He smirked in amusement now realizing why her skin had turned red. "Was it my doing?"

"N-No!" She said as she turned around to look at him with a blush still on her face and her mouth agape.

It was hard for the dog-youkai not to laugh at her childishness. "So then it is of my doing." He kept teasing her with a smirk.

Her eyes widened, "Stop teasing me! This isn't like you." She pouted like a child, earning more amusement for the dog demon. She turned her back to him and continued to walk back to camp.

It was true; it was unlike the dog demon to talk to her in such away. However, he could not hide the fact it amused him. He decided that he will tease her more often, liking her reactions. He began to follow her, not far behind. He felt at ease once again, not understanding why he had felt anything less. Was it the fact that she was about to leave him but decided to stay with him? If so, why was it that it almost made him feel…. Happy… to know that she will be staying by his side? He shook the thought away, deciding it was not the time to think such foolish thoughts. All that mattered was that she was by his side and safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been days since that the encounter with Kuro and Naraku. Yumi, Rin and Jaken were on their way to the stream close ahead to catch some fish.

"There's a river, Lady Yumi and Master Jaken, we can catch some fish," Rin said as she pushed herself through some bushes.

"Rin slow down. Don't be so hasty," Jaken warned a little behind the child and the woman.

"I agree, Rin." Yumi said as she pushed herself through the bushes to catch up to her, knowing that Jaken and Sesshomaru were not far behind.

Rin got out from the bushes but what she saw frightened her. It was wolves, the very thing that had attacked her once before. Yumi was the next one to come out. As she saw Rin, she couldn't help but know that there was something wrong. "What's wrong, Rin?" Yumi glanced in front of her to see wolves and two human looking wolf demons. _That must be what is scaring her._

"Hey, hey. Calm down you mutts," said one of them to the hungry wolves.

"We can't eat humans," said the other. The wolves whined in protest.

Rin hid herself behind Yumi. Moments after, Jaken emerged from the bushes.

"Master Jaken!" the child squealed as she dragged herself and Yumi behind his small frame.

"You there, Wolves. Leave this area at once!" Jaken ordered.

"Why should we? Besides who do you think you are talking to?" asked the first one that spoke before.

"We're the left and right hand of Koga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe," continued the other.

The others stopped listening to them. Until they said, "You must of heard of us?"

"Nope. Never heard of you," Jaken replied with a serious face.

The two wolf demon anime fell to the ground and picked themselves back up, "What?!"

"Cower in fear, magi wolves. It has been centuries since I began to serve Lord Sesshomaru. I am his most loyal follower. I go by the name of Jaken."

"We never heard of you or this Sesshomaru."

"How there you insult my lord," Jaken said as he started to get ready for a fight; the wolves doing the same.

Just when it was about to start, Sesshomaru calmly walked out of the bushes and stopped next to his servent and two human females. "Jaken, what's all this commotion?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as she dragged herself and Yumi behind their lord.

The wolves were about to start a fight until Sesshomaru glared at them, making them flee from fear.

"Ah Rin." He said.

"Yes?" She replied to him.

"Weren't you going to catch some fish?"

Yumi smiled at him. It was hard to believe that everyone saw him as a monster. To her he was nothing like a monster. He may be powerful and cold but deep down she knew that he wasn't a monster. After all, he seemed to care deeply for the human child.

"Yes!" Rin replied cheerfully, as if nothing happened moments ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beginning to get dark; Yumi and the others started their journey once again. Rin had gotten on top of Ah-Un, as Jaken took their reigns to guide the two-headed dragon. As for Yumi, she was walking next to Sesshomaru. They were on a path and the two wolf demons from early were blocking their path saying that it was closed. Jaken had asked what they should do now that the path was closed.

The two wolf demons introduced themselves yet again, but this time it was different, as Jaken mentioned. The two ordered the group to turn around. Yumi was thinking of what Sesshomaru was thinking of doing. Surely, he did not like being ordered around. She bit her lip hoping that he wouldn't do anything drastic.

The idiots started to demonstrated their 'skills' in order to frighten Sesshomaru away, but their efforts were in vain. Sesshomaru stood his ground with the same emotionless expression on his face.

Yumi started to chuckle at the two demons that were making a complete fool of themselves. "Too funny," she let out in a whisper. But of course, Sesshomaru had heard her. They continued on, making her try to contain her laughter. _I know I shouldn't be laughing but…_ She bit down on her lip trying to suppress her giggles.

After they were done with their demonstration, Sesshomaru said, "Make way," and gave them one of his frightening glares.

The two wolf demons started to freak out. "Move along. Nothing to see here," they ordered as they shook in fear.

Yumi shook her head_, It's a wonder why they aren't dead already. _She knew that they were driving Sesshomaru's patience.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru started to walk again, "I told you to make way." He walked closer and closer to the two idiots.

"Um Sesshomaru?" Yumi whispered, somewhat afraid for their lives. He only continued on as if he hadn't hear her. The two muttered to each other. All she heard was the name Koga.

"Someone looking for me?" said a voice. Yumi glanced up to see a man standing on a rock. Sesshomaru had stopped to look up as well.

"Koga!" the two wolf demons said in surprise.

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "Who are you? What do you want?" Koga asked. He jumped down to the path, joining his comrades. "He reeks like the filthy mutt InuYasha."

Rin gasps as she recognized him. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said. Yumi glanced at her and then back at the one named Koga, wondering what will happen next. Sesshomaru had his eyes on the females.

The two wolves moved so that they were somewhat behind their leader and started to whisper in his ear. They told him that Sesshomaru was InuYasha's older brother and warning him not to pick a fight with him.

"So you're InuYasha's brother," Koga said. "Except that you're not a half demon." Sesshomaru's eyes went back to the leader of the wolves. "What's this? Looks like a struck a nerve."

_Oh geez, are these wolves stupid or something? _Yumi thought.

The other two were freaking out.

"Stand back, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered the small girl.

_Did he forget about me or something?_ Yumi asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said back as her lord started walking forward again. Jaken made Ah-Un step back. Yumi did not know what to do, so she stayed in place.

Just as there was about to have a confrontation, a hideous demon appeared demanding to have the jewel shards. Yumi's eyes widened as she watched the scene before her. Koga kicked the demon in its face which caused it to fall towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly unseathed his Tokijin and slashed at the demon, causing it to disappear into tiny pieces. Yumi had covered her eyes from the light that the Tokijin had caused. But once she opened her eyes, she saw that it was gone.

"Thanks. But I could have handled it myself," Koga said, cockily with his hands on his hips.

"Help me Master Jaken!" Rin yelled. Yumi quickly turned around to see a centipede demon about to attack her. Her eyes widened, _Rin!_ Jaken got knocked back by the demon.

But just as the demon was about to attack Rin, Koga kicked it, "No humans for you warm!" The demon was destroyed with his kick. Yumi sighed in relief, _Thank goodness._

Koga began to walk back to his comrades. "Unnecessary interference," Sesshomaru said as Koga came close to him. He was now beside Yumi. "Feelings mutual," Koga responded. "Say, what are you doing with a demon anyways?" his attention now on Yumi.

She tilted her head, "Um. Is that any of your business?"

Koga smirked, "You're not half bad looking and an attitude too."

Yumi blinked, _did he just hit on me? _"Excuse me?"

"Uh Koga? Don't you think it's about time that we leave?" said one of his comrades.

Koga crossed his arms, "I am just wondering what a pretty woman is doing with a mutt, is all."

Yumi blushed, _Yeah he is hitting on me._

"Ah well," he said as he started to walk away, his comrades following him. Sesshomaru turned around to watch him leave. It slightly angered him when the wolf was talking about the woman in that way. He cursed himself for feeling that way over a woman.

Jaken walked forward to his lord, "Are you content in letting those wolves go, my Lord? They were the same ones that attacked Rin."

"If they tried to again now, I would have killed them. But Naraku is the only one that concerns me now," Sesshomaru replied to his servant. Yumi walked up to them with Ah-Un by her side with the reigns in her hands, with Rin still riding the dragon. "Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me." He began to walk forward again, Yumi following with Ah-Un.

"Hurry, Master Jaken. Or you'll be left behind." Rin said from her place on Ah-Un. Jaken soon followed after them. Yumi smiled, glad that everything turned out fine.

_I knew I was right. Sesshomaru isn't as cold as others believe. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Naraku and Kuro as they devised a plan to wipe out anyone that stood in their way, including the two dog demon brothers.

"Why use a bunch of dead bandits?" Koru questioned. "I can do it myself."

"Patience, Kuro." Naraku replied, "We are using them to weaken them in order for you to capture the girl."

Kuro scolded, "As I said, I can do it myself."

"The Band of Seven will be a value to or plan. We do not want to weak your human body. It is better to use pawns instead of ourselves. Understand."

Kuro sighed, "Fine. They better do their jobs though."

Naraku laughed, "Your impatience will come to an end soon enough."

"The Band of Seven, eh? Interesting," Kuro smirked. _This better work.  
_

He was growing more impatience as the days went by. He needed her to be back in his true form. He needed her to be complete. He had the unwanted feeling of something missing and he hated it. He needed her desperately. It had been thousands of years since he last had her. It has been way too long. He was angry that he had let her be with that demon. Oh the irony of it all. They would not go well together. The only one she should be with was Kuro, and no one else.

Kuro got up to go start the plan, _the faster the better._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I am back on the InuYasha plot. This was Episode 99. So now we met Koga. And soon the Band of Seven will be introduced. Sorry, no questions answered in this chapter. Well... Not really. ^_^' don't hate me... But if I told you right away it wouldn't be fun at all. That is why there are clues. Besides, I still have 60 episodes before the Final Act. Not saying I will drag it out that long, 'cause I can't but it won't be that soon either. **_  
_

**Clues so far:  
**

**-Fast healing ability  
**

**-change of appearance  
**

**- Kuro can use the earth to make a weapon  
**

**- the bond between Kuro and Yumi  
**

**-Hikari? (btw: Kuro means dark and Hikari means light)  
**

**-true form?  
**

**-thousands of years?  
**

**-not a demon in a human body  
**

**-host body (human body)  
**

**-Kuro's hatred for humans and half-breeds  
**

**-Immortal?  
**

**I think that is about it for now...  
**

**So next chapter has the Band of Seven, and yet another clue. Stay tuned!  
**

**Review= Faster updates and possibly longer chapters!  
**


	14. A Taste of the Past

**Author's Note: Another chapter. Just to let you all know, I will be starting up school again so my updates will be less frequent. I am sorry to say this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A Taste of the Past**

On top of a hill that over looked a great landscape sat a beautiful blonde haired female. The female wore leaves as her clothing and they covered all her private areas. She was gazing down at the village below her with her innocent, pure purple eyes. She had a gentle smile on her face as she watched on, letting the wind play with her hair. The weather was pleasant and the sun was setting in the distance. It was a peaceful time indeed.

"Why do you waste your time watching those pathetic creatures?" asked a voice behind her. It was a male with pitch black hair and haunting red eyes. His looks contradicted with her own, as well as his facial features. He wore a scowl on his face, twisted with disgust. He also wore leaves to hide his private areas.

"They are beautiful not disgusting, my dear Kuro,"she answered softly.

"Tch. They are weak, as mortals are. Why bother with them, Hikari?"

"It is their mortality that makes them beautiful. They learn to cherish the short life that they have. And their development is amazing."

Kuro walked forward and sat himself down next to his beloved, "They are disgusting to me but I guess they have developed quite a lot over the years."

The woman nodded, "They have started to look more like us."

"Do _not_ place them in the same category as us!" Kuro yelled, furious that she compared them to such disgusting creatures.

She giggled, "Do you believe that the beasts graced with longevity are any better then?"

He blushed as she giggled. He scratched his head, "Well, at least they aren't weak and can live a long enough life."

She shook her head, "They have their own weaknesses you know. No one is immune to weaknesses."

He glanced at her with a gentle face, "You are."

She shook her head once again, "You are wrong. I do have my own weaknesses."

He laughed, "Not true. I would know. After all, you and I-"

"Even as our blood is bonded together as we were created to balance one another, it does not mean we share the same weaknesses, Kuro. We may share memories, feelings, and pain, but we do not share all. Do not mistake us for being the same." She told him as she averted her eyes from the landscape to her partner.

He cringed, "But we are. We are created to be together for eternity from the very start of life."

She smiled and reached her hand to caress his cheek, "As we will always be together."

He blushed yet again, whispering, "Hikari…"

She took back her hand and glanced back down to the village that inhabited humans and demons alike, "It's wonderful that the differing species can coexist together in peace." The wind played in her hair as if to agree with her, causing her to smile more.

Kuro gazed down to the village with a sour look, "One day, the beasts will dominate the mortals."

"Do you truly believe that, Kuro?"

He crossed his arms defiantly closing his eyes, "Completely. The beasts will soon realize that mortals are weak and that they make better food than animals."

"Kuro!" she scolded him like a child.

He opened one eye to look at her scolding face, "It's true. Why wouldn't the superior race want to dominate the weaker one? Survival of the fittest."

She sighed, a calm expression gracing her face once again, "The beasts are meant to protect the mortals not dominate them."

"Well when they do, they shall be called demons," he stated as he closed his open eyes and nodded his head.

"Why demons?" she asked.

"It just fits. Sounds devilish and powerful," he reasoned.

"I see. I suppose that in appearance devils and demons do look similar," she commented with a tilt of her head.

"Well devils are becoming extinct as of late because of lack of work. I suspect that demons will take over the jobs that devils would otherwise have."

"How sad," she said softly, letting her bangs hide her eyes.

He opened his eyes to glance at her, "It is just the way it ought to be."

"Who says? I wish the peace would remain," she said as she wrapped her arms around her small frame.

Kuro sighed, "Relax. No one said it will happen. I am just being stupid."

"No. You may be right. They have progressed to eating the small animals to bigger ones. They are already taking lives. It is only a matter of time that it develops further. I just wish I would not see that day come," she answered, sullenly.

Kuro placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I never thought you'd grow attached to the mortals, Hikari."

She smiled up at him, "Yes."

Without another word, Kuro embraced her, "I must say, I am beginning to be jealous of those mortals. You give them more attention than me now."

She chuckled, "I loved watching their process."

He nodded, "I know. But I can't help but to think there is more to it."

She pulled away from him, "You know it is forbidden to have any inappropriate feelings for another species."

"Ha. Don't have to tell me that. Still, all you do now is watch them," he said as he gestured to the small village.

She shrugged, "I'm only-"

"I know. I know," he shrugged her off as he stood up. "Come on. It's time for us to go." He offered her his hand. She took it gratefully, stood up, and they disappeared together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Down below, the villagers kept themselves busy with their tasks. They wear clothes made of animal pelts. The mortals that would later be known as humans would to the cooking, cleaning and general chores, while the beasts that would later be known as demons would do the hunting and guarding of the mortals. They were a peaceful bunch and held celebrations for when a child would be born. Sometimes, the beasts would teach the smaller mortal human children how to defend themselves in case of emergency.

It was a pleasant community, but soon it would all come to an end. Soon the beasts would be known as terrifying and evil creatures known as demons that will prey on the mortals. Some would be granted great powers to change appearances to disguise themselves as mortals to lure their prey. Some demons would take jobs of devils, such as the gates of hell and after world.

Mortals would be granted developed knowledge and instincts to protect themselves from their predators. But of course, some will take that knowledge and turn it against their own kind, not able to deal with the power they have. The mortals will be called humans as the times went by. Evolution was upon them. Soon the peace would become a place of endless war and bloodshed over power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Yumi woke up that night confused. Was that all a dream? Or maybe it was a memory that she had long since lost? She was not quite sure. But the man looked shockingly similar to Kuro and with the same name. Was it just a coincidence? No. Somehow she knew that it wasn't. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked beside her to see the silently sleeping Rin. Yumi's face soften at the sight of the child's face. She looked up and realized that it was still dark. Then she looked around to see that her other companions were still fast asleep. She shook her head at the sight of Jaken and his snoring noises. Then her eyes glanced in front of her to Sesshomaru that was leaning his back on a tree, resting.

She timidly made her way to his side, knowing that he was not asleep like the others. Once she sat herself by his side he spoke to her, "Something troubling you, woman?"

_You'd think he would stop calling me that after a name was given to her_, she sighed in her head. "Kind of. It's just a dream I had. It was weird and didn't make much sense to me."

"Hn," he replied, his way of saying he was listening.

She brought up her knees to lay her head on them wrapped her arms around her legs, looking toward the ambers of the fire that once burned brightly, "It might sound stupid but I think it may have been a memory. I am starting to think that Kuro told the truth." She sighed, "I think I might be this Hikari he referred me as."

"You believe this because of a mere dream?" he questioned, indifferently.

"Well, yeah. It felt so real. It's hard to explain," she took a deep breath. "In the dream I was talking to him and he was telling me about his distaste of mortals. I seemed to be really fond of them, seeing as I was watching them. I could somewhat recognized the mortals as what we call humans. Funny thing is, they lived in peace with demons. However, Kuro said that it would change because the demons would realize how weak the humans are and they will dominate them. And that's exactly how it is isn't it?" She tightened her grip. "I find it hard to believe it is anything else but a memory."

"Demons and humans could never coexist peacefully. It is foolish to think such a thing," he replied, emotionlessly.

"But this was so long ago! Maybe they did! I thought you're that old!" she hissed, as her glaring eyes looked his way.

He opened his eyes to look at her, expressionlessly, "It is still foolish."

She frowned, "You weren't there so how would you know?"

"You are a fool to believe this to be true."

Her mouth hung open a moment before she replied, "Oh really? Well it didn't stop you from caring for two humans!"

He glared at her, "Silence!"

"You know I am right! It's possible for demons and humans to live peacefully!"

He gave her venomous glare, "Stop with your delusions."

She let go of her legs and crossed her arms, huffed and turned away from him defiantly, "You sound just like Kuro. At least humans have heart!"

In an instant, an arm was wrapped around her small throat as she was pinned to the ground by his body. "I order you to be silent!" he hissed. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to free herself before she lost too much air. Her struggles only made him tighten his hold. "I will set you free if you agree to never speak of this again." She nodded her head in agreement. He slowly let her go and went back to his previous position.

The girl massaged her throbbing throat, realizing that she had gone too far. "I'm sorry," she apologized, softly.

He did not acknowledge her. He was too angered by her words. How can the woman be so foolish as to talk nonsense to him? And more importantly, how could she say he had no heart when he had protected her and given her everything that she needed, time and time again? However, what angered him most was the fact that her words affected him greatly. Why should he care what she thought of him? Plus, wasn't better that humans thought he had no heart and knew no mercy? Also, he felt a pang of regret from hurting her just moments ago, but he had hurt her before, why would this emotion surface all of a sudden? He also knew that she would heal, so it wasn't such a big deal that she was hurt, right? But a part of him never wanted to see her hurt even knowing she would heal. He knew that she still felt pain and he did not wish her any. Yet, he had inflicted her some pain and now felt some regret. What an idiot would hurt someone he wanted to protect? Why did he feel such a strong urge to protect her?

He went back to what she had said about demons and humans living in peace together. Was such a thing even possible? The dog demon had his doubts and before he met her he would have no doubts at all that it was not possible for such a thing. He wouldn't even think of it. But now with two humans by his side, he thought otherwise. Then again, Yumi was a special kind a human, wasn't she? Could she even be categorized with humans? For many months he had doubt of her as such but it did not change the fact he protected her. Did it matter if she was human or not? If she were truly human, would he have kept her by his side? He was unable to answer any of these questions. All he could think about was that he had hurt the person he wanted to protect and he swore that he would not do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Once the sun came up and everyone, excluding Sesshomaru, ate, the group set out on their search for Naraku. They were walking in a path with Sesshomaru in ahead of them, Jaken holding on Ah-Un's Reigns while Rin sat in his saddle. Yumi was walking along side Ah-Un to keep Rin company.

"That Naraku. Just wait, I'll show him a thing or two. I can assure you," Jaken ranted, chuckling at the end. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in the path. He could smell the scent of the human boy called Kohaku that had attacked the girls. The others that were behind him continued on, not really paying attention to the fact he had stopped.

"So I was wondering, Lord Sesshomaru. Why do you see Naraku?" Rin asked.

"Don't you know anything? It's because Naraku abducted you and Yumi that Lord Sesshomaru is bent of vengeance," Jaken replied the small girl.

"Huh?" she gasped. "It's all because of us, Lady Yumi," She said, sounding proud.

"Don't be so conceded, you silly child." Jaken scolded her. "It's not about you. Lord Sesshomaru's honor has been insulted. Don't let his calm demeanor full you. Underneath he is a boiling seething mass of-" Jaken walked into Sesshomaru's leg. He looked up the see Sesshomaru glaring down at him. "Uh oh."

Yumi couldn't hold in her giggle any longer, earning everyone's attention for a moment. Then Sesshomary hit Jaken in the head in a flash that you wouldn't really see. _Hmm he's anger isn't improving much. _Yumi sighed. _But it's still kind of funny to see that._

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut," Jaken said from the groupd.

_That would be wise,_ Yumi thought.

Rin had gotten off of Ah-Un and gone to the imp's side, "I see what you mean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A little while later, Sesshomaru left to go investigate the scent. Yumi left the others to go take a bath at a nearby hot spring; it was just her luck to find one. But when she was done her bath and on her way back to the others a cloud formed around her. She looked around to find out what was going on. She began to cough and then held her nose and mouth closed with her hands. _Is this poison? _She thought.

"What luck, I found such a rare beauty all alone," said a voice behind her, but before she could turn around to look she fell down and blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up an hour later in a hut of some kind. She tried to move but her body was paralyzed. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings that is when she realized she was not alone in the small hut. There was a creepy looking guy in white. She wasn't sure what he was doing. She also saw another girl that seemed to be in the same condition as she was.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought, now afraid.

"Oh how lucky I am to have two rare beauties as brides," the creepy guy said.

If Yumi could move, her eyes would have widened. _What is he talking about?_ She was becoming more afraid by the minute. She hoped that Sesshomaru would come to save her again. She was so afraid that she didn't even realize that she had met the other girl; it was Sesshomaru's younger brother's woman. But to her that wasn't the priority. What she needed to do is find a way out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sesshomaru went back to his group because he felt there was something wrong, his suspicions were true. He could smell poison where Jaken had said the woman had gone. He could still smell her scent and left his group in search of her.

_She is talent for getting herself into trouble,_ he thought to himself, humorlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So now we saw a glimpse of her and Kuro's past life. Did that help you in figuring it all out? And now we are about to be introduced to the Band of Seven and Yumi has gotten kidnapped by one of them. Oh no! I bet Kuro isn't going to be too happy about someone else trying to have his woman. 0.0 I'd hate to be the guy that has to deal with Kuro AND Sesshomaru. Anyways, you know what to do-Review! Stay tuned for more Not Quite Alive as the story unfolds and more questions get answers as the plot advances.**

**PS: Let me know if you like the fact that I am keeping with the InuYasha plot or not. I think it works with my story but you decide.  
**


	15. By His Side

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I want to thank those of you that have reviewed. The reviews keep me going. And now I give you this chapter which is longer than the other ones. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I saw that one of my followers stopped following my story. It kinda upsetted me because they didn't message me on why they unfollowed me. If you are no longer interested in my story please let me know why so that I can improve. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**By His Side**

Yumi kept trying to move her body but she couldn't feel it at all. She wanted to desperately do get away from the creepy looking man that kept saying even creepier things to her and the other girl. He had flung a cloth over her head and started to 'dance' with her. When he had finished he set her down on the ground and went to Kagome to do the same thing. Just as he finished 'dancing' with Kagome and set her down, some people burst in the hut. Yumi was aware that there were others there with her but she could still not move and wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying. All she had in her mind was to escape. She faintly heard a thud from behind her which caused her to come back from her senses.

In an instant, she saw the other girl lunged weakly to the creepy male and stabbed him in the throat with chopsticks. The attempt fail, seeing as he was still alive. He pushed the girl down and took out the chopsticks that were stuck into his skin. He cursed at her and leaned down to clasp his hand around her throat to suffocate her.

_I have to do something,_ Yumi thought. _I have to move! I can't let her get strangled right in front of me! _This situation had reminded her of the terrible day of her parents death. Back then, she could not do anything because she had been locked away. But this was different; she could do something. She couldn't just watch as someone else died right before her eyes. She willed her body to move to help the other girl. Weakly she made it to her side and grabbed on to the disgusting man's right arm trying to make him let go.

"You too?!" he yelled. "You think are disgusted with my appearance as well?!" He kept his right hand on Kagome's throat but used his left fist the try to make Yumi let go of his arm. He kept on punching her repeatedly but she kept a firm hold on his arm.

_I will not let go_, she thought to herself determinedly as she tried to hold on to his arm tighter. Her efforts only caused him to let go of the other girl and directed his attention on Yumi. He slapped her hard, which caused her to let go and fall to the ground. _I managed to make him let go, _she thought to herself proud that she had saved the other girl.

"You insolent little girl!" he spat as he started to strangle her now. But before he could continue a green light irrupted from his chest causing him to let her go and yelp in surprise. He fell to the ground with a loud thought.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled weakly.

Yumi looked up. The other girl was mistaken, it was not InuYasha; it had been Sesshomaru that had saved them. She relaxed, knowing that she was safe now.

He glanced down at her to make sure that she wasn't harmed in any way. Once satisfied that she did not look like she was harmed, he directed his attention to the other girl, "Tell me, is InuYasha here?"

"And who are you?" the creepy man asked from his position on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "I was about to ask you that."

Mukotsu got up, "You tried to kill me and you don't even know me?" He grabbed his poisonous gasses and ran out of the hut.

"You felt the pain of my toxic claws and yet you're still able to run?" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the hut after him. Yumi started to get the feeling back in her body as if the poison was slowly losing its affect. She slowly crawled to the entry of the hut to watch the scene in front of her.

Mukotsu stopped a few meters away with his gasses. He laughed, "Take this!" He let all of his poisonous gasses out at once. Sesshomaru remained still in his spot in front of the hut. "Taste my poison," he said to the dog demon, not knowing that his attempt was fruitless. Once the cloud of gas disappeared, Mukotsu was surprised to see the demon unaffected by the poison. Sesshomaru continued on towards the hideous man. "Wait." The man said, stumbling to the ground. "Please wait. I'm sorry. I was too hasty." He was trembling as Sesshomaru continued to get closer. "Please spare me."

Yumi bit her lip, _is he really going to take his life?_

"Don't kill me," Mukotsu continued to beg for his life. He turned around seemingly in fright. "Don't kill me." Sesshomaru stopped in his tacks at the display of cowardice. "To show you my sincerity, here's a little present." He took out another container with poison and opened it on Sesshomaru. "Goodbye my friend. This poison even kills demons like you." As the gas cleared, Mukotsu was yet again surprised by the fact that Sesshomaru was still unaffected by the poison. "It's not working. Yet, it's my very finest poison," he said, shocked. In an instand, Mukotsu was struck down by Sesshomaru's Tokijin. The blue light of the sword was seen from the hut.

_Well, I guess the idiot asked for it,_ Yumi thought with a sigh.

Sesshomaru slipped the sword back into its place on his hip, "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

_Of course he has to boost his own ego,_ Yumi thought trying to stifle a laugh.

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. Inuyasha appeared and stopped near Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru?" InuYasha's gaze went to the small hut and gaped at the sight. Shippo that was perched on his shoulder gasped in shock. They both rushed to their comrades' side.

For the first time, Yumi was aware that the people that she had seen with the half-breed were all laying there unconscious from the effects of the poison. Shippo walked in between Sango and Kagome, "They all look like their dead."

InuYasha turned around angered, "What did you do to them, Sesshomaru?!"

"No," Kagome said weakly.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked stupidly, glancing down at her.

"It's not what it looks like. Sesshomaru saved us," she told him.

"No, I didn't save you. He could not answer my question so I disposed of him. Simple as that," Sesshomaru informed them, looking away. There were other reasons why but he wouldn't admit it to them openly.

InuYasha's attention was back on his brother, "What questions?"

"I caught the boy, Kahoku's scent." He glanced over his shoulder to InuYasha, "Does that mean that Naraku is near?"

A laugh could be heard in front of them, "Wouldn't you like to know."

The brother's and Yumi's eyes glanced at the newcomer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kuro scratched the back of his head, "When I heard that my woman was in danger I couldn't stop myself from coming to her rescue. But I see that she has already been saved." He said as he glanced at Sesshomaru as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yumi wanted to puke as he mentioned her as being his woman. Who would ever want to be this guys woman? He is a monster!

"Tch. Where is Naraku!?" the younger brother demanded.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of the humans instead of wasting your time on finding Naraku? They will die soon from the poison," the smartass informed.

InuYasha clenched his fist and teeth in anger, "Why would you care?"

"Do not misunderstand me, half-breed. I do not care for those humans."

"Then why-?"

InuYasha's words were cut off but the egotistical man, "Entertainment. Without them this game would come to an end for me. I wouldn't like that."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Inuyasha yelled, agitated.

Kuro smirked, "Let's just say it is too early for them to die." His red eyes fell on Yumi. "You care for them do you not?"

Yumi's eyes widened from her spot near the entrance of the hut. Then her eyes hardened, "Yeah what of it?"

"And yet they are mere strangers to you. How like you, Hikari, to care about the weak," he said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

She slowly got up with some effort, "They may be strangers to me but I wouldn't like anyone innocent die!"

His smirk faltered, his eyes glared at her, "Your love for humans is a disgrace to our kind!"

"I don't care what I am!" she yelled as she stepped forward so that she was beside Sesshomaru. "What is your problem with humans, huh?!"

"They are the reason I lost you once!" he hissed.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"They took you away from me," he repeated. "I will not let it happened again." Confidence flashed in his eyes.

She glared at him, "You are acting like a child that lost a toy. I am not a toy or any other object!"

His lips formed a small smile, "That is the Hikari that I've missed. Always so strong and confident." He directed his attention back the InuYasha. "Yo, half-breed. Stop wasting time. They won't last that much longer." Once his words left his mouth he was gone in a black cloud.

"What the hell was all that about?" InuYasha asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

Yumi turned back to look at him, "He is right. You should treat them before they get any worse."

InuYasha pointed his claw finger at her, "How the hell are you still standing?"

She shrugged, "The poison's affect slowly died down."

"That's not what I meant."

"I think he wants to know how it isn't affecting you like the others," the little fox demon commented after witnessing the events silently.

"I know," Yumi nodded her head at Shippo then directed her attention to InuYasha, "Did you forget that I am not really considered to be human?"

"The what the heck are ya?"

The girl sighed, "No idea. But you better take care of your friends."

InuYasha turned his attention to his friends, "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Yumi and Sesshomaru were on their way back to the others. An uncomfortable silent plagued them. Yumi couldn't help but think back to the encounter with Kuro. His actions and words confused her to no end. He says that he hates humans and yet he kept pestering InuYasha to take care of his human companions. Was it really for his entertainment? And what did Kuro mean about humans taking her away from him? There was so much that she didn't even know about herself. This thought made her slightly angry.

She thought back to her dream. She really believed it was part of her forgotten memories. He hated humans then too but seemed to be jealous of them for getting her attention more then to flat out despise them. She knew that there was a major part of the story that she still did not know. Perhaps she would come to know the whole story soon enough.

"Woman," Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied looking to her side to glance at him.

"Is there something you have not yet told me?" he questioned her.

She blinked her eyes in confusion, "What's with the sudden question?"

"Answer me."

She sighed, "No. At least I don't think so. Trust me; I am as confused as you are with the whole thing. That guy is infuriating! Why can't he just flat out tell me what is going on? It's hard to feel like I belong somewhere when I haven't the slightest clue what I even am." She let go of all her frustrations on to him.

"Indeed. For now what do you wish to be?"

She stopped in her tracks and whispered, "What I wish to be?"

He stopped a few steps ahead, "It is my understanding that you wish to be known as something to feel as though you belong somewhere, correct? What do you wish to be?"

She looked down at her feet, thinking her options over. _If I were to be anything, what would I be? _This decision was not as easy as she had thought it would be. _For years I thought I was just a unique human. Then I found out that I was an experiment to become a weapon of war. Then I found out that it was a failure and that I am something else. I felt most comfortable thinking I was a unique human. But with the option of being anything, would I really choose to be human?_

Sesshomaru turned around and approached her. He gentle lifted her chin with his hand to make her look into his eyes, "Well?"

She smiled, "Would it matter to you whatever I was?"

Her questioned took him by surprise. He had thought she would simply say that she would want to be human. That was his prediction with how long they have been in the company of each other. He has always thought of her as a human. Of course, she was not a normal human but in his eyes she was a human nonetheless. Now that she had asked him this question he wasn't sure how to answer it. If she were human, demon or anything else, would it matter to him? It did not bother him that she was human once before. Why would that change now? Now that he was thinking about this subject, he wondered why it never really bothered him that she was human. He still let her travel with him. He even went out of his way to protect her from any harm. She had slowly become a person of importance him. He did not quite understand what exactly that meant to him yet but he knew that it did not matter what she was so long as she was herself. "No," he replied to her, finally.

She graced him with the smile that he rarely sees. This smile was a true one that held all of her warmth. "So I have somewhere that I belong whatever I am?"

He let go of her chin and turned around to continue on their way to the others. "By my side," were the words that were caught on the small breeze that passed him and moved towards Yumi. Yes, that is where he always wanted her to be. His pride would not let him admit that he was slowly developing strong feelings for her, not that he knew what these feelings meant, seeing as he never had experience such feelings. But he did know that in this moment he wanted nothing more than to have her by his side.

_By his side,_ she repeated in her mind with a gentle smile. Those three simple words were enough to make her feel warmth inside of her heart. She had somewhere to belong, always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sesshomaru left the group only to return with the news that he had found Kohaku or the little-trouble-maker as he called him. And so the group started their travel yet again. The group continued on towards Mt. Hakurei. The purity of the mountain made it difficult for Jaken and Ah-Un to go any further and they were left behind by Sesshomaru so that they could rest. Rin was curious and attempted to drag Jaken further but he escaped her clutches to go back to the two-headed dragon to rest again.

Yumi had been stubborn and followed Sesshomaru towards Mt. Hakurei. After sometime, the power of the purity of the mountain would not let him go any further. He stopped as his body began to emit shocks that looked like blue lightning. But Yumi continued on not realizing that he had stopped.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She turned around to see that he had stopped a few meters away from her, "Up the mountain?"

_So, she is unaffected,_ he thought to himself. "We shall turn back."

She nodded, "Alright."

They got back to their group but Rin was missing. Sesshomaru and Jaken exchanged words. But Yumi looked ahead in the direction that Jaken said Rin had gone. Soon later she saw the small girl appear in the distance.

Yumi smiled, "Rin."

Rin finally got to where they all stood. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Yumi," she said happily.

"You were with him, weren't you?" Sesshomaru asked the child.

"Who? The boy, Kohaku?" Jaken asked.

Rin told Sesshomaru that they boy had saved him from the demons. He looked up, his facial features indicating that he was in deep thought.

Yumi bit her lip_, if Jaken, Ah-Un and Sesshomaru had trouble to get any further than this because of the holy barrier surrounding the mountain than how come there are demons on the other side? Sesshomaru must have figured it out. _She looked ahead. _So Naraku must be on the other side of the barrier._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

After some time, the group reached a wooden bridge.

"Awesome. That looks completely safe," Yumi said, sarcastically as she looked at the bridge then down to see how high it was.

"Quit complain you insolent woman," Jaken scolded her.

"I wasn't complaining," she huffed.

"Are you afraid, Lady Yumi?" Rin asked the older girl.

Yumi straightened her back, "Just thinking of the numerous scenarios that could happen. That's all."

"Huh?" the child said.

"Nonsense. We have no time to wonder about those matters," Jaken added in.

"They're coming," Sesshomaru spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Yumi wondered who he was even talking about.

Sesshomaru dashed away from them. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken called after him.

He was so fast. A light was seen and he quickly drew his Tokijin and blocked an attack.

"What is that?" Rin said in awe. Jaken's mouth was opened.

_That doesn't look very good_, Yumi thought.

A feminine looking man stood up from the bushes. "Are you Naraku's follower?" Sesshomaru questioned him.

The man chuckled, "How perceptive of you."

"Just like that poison user. You reek of a dead mortal," Sesshomaru commented.

"My, what a kin sense of smell," the man replied. "Just what I would expect from InuYasha's older brother," he said as he swung his snake like sword in Sesshomaru's direction. The dog demon blocked the attack and lunged forward, causing the other man to gasp in surprise. Sesshomaru's attack caused him to fly back.

As Jaken cheered, the man used his sword to strike him. Rin screamed in surprise as well as Jaken. The strike had missed him but not everyone was so fortunate. The sword had cut Yumi's arm. She winced in pain and clutched her injured arm with her other hand. _No big deal. It will heal soon enough_, she thought.

"Lady Yumi, are you okay?" Rin asked her.

Yumi smiled at her, "Just fine."

Sesshomaru snuck from behind him, but the man turned in time to strike an attack on him. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru said in his demanding tone.

"Y-yes Mi'Lord!" the imp squawked as he took the child's hand.

"Wait! What about-" she called out.

"There's nothing we can do here," he replied as he kept on dragging her towards the bridge.

"Woman, follow them," Sesshomaru ordered over his shoulder. He stood in between the man and the bridge to protect them from any harm. Yumi nodded her head and did as she was told. She followed the child and imp close behind. Rin voiced her concern for her lord but Jaken told her that there was nothing to worry about; that their lord would never lose to a mortal.

As they kept running to reach the other side of the bridge they heard something not far from their position. They stopped in their tracks, wondering what it was in front of them making the odd noise. Yumi was finally right behind them and stopped as well.

_That does not sound promising. And here is one of the many scenarios,_ she thought bitterly to herself. From the fog that had gathered around the bridge, a shadowy figure could be seen. _Scenario number six: another bad guy on the other side waiting for us. Check._

"Huh? What's this?" Jaken asked as the figure kept coming closer.

"I am guessing it isn't friendly," Yumi replied. Jaken began to tremble as we could see claws on the figure. _Yep, defiantly a foe. _

"He looks terribly strong," Jaken voiced out sounding petrified.

_No shit Sherlock,_ Yumi thought trying to calm herself down.

The man lifted one of his arms with a weapon that looked like claws. He swung his claws at Rin, "You won't be able to escape me."

Rin fell from trying to evade getting hit. Yumi quickly got Rin up and placed her body protectively in front of the child.

Jaken had a similar idea as he went in front of the two, "Hurry! Flee at once!" The females stepped back as did the imp, trying to get away from the threat. He used his staff to conjure fire. The threat was gone but now the bridge was missing some wood.

_Aw crap,_ Yumi thought. _The idiot._

They started to run back to where they came from before the bridge would collapse. However, the threat was back as he used his claws to make a hole in the bridge to get back up. But before he could do so the rope was cut and the bridge collapse causing everyone that was on it to fall. Yumi had grabbed on to her before the fall in hopes of protecting the child. The females screamed as they fell.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in the middle of a battle yet his mind was distracted. He knew that the females were in danger. But then he sensed the bridge collapse and heard them scream as the fell. He quickly made his way to the ridge to jump down. But the other man flung his sword at his exposed back. Sesshomaru was too fast and dodged it, using this to his advantage to get back the Tokijin that stuck on the cliff, he had let go of the sword in the middle of the battle due to his distracted mind.

He took back his sword and jumped down the cliff to get back what belonged to him but not before another failed attempt from the man. His last attack had been close but not close enough. Now, the dog demon had only one thing on his mind; finding them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much of any clues in this one about what Yumi and Kuro are. Sorry. But at least we got Sesshomaru that decided that he would accept Yumi as whatever she is. He may not be there yet when it comes to love and all that but I think this is great process. Wonder when they will wake up and realize how they truly feel for each other after a year of traveling and 'growing' together. Yumi has developed quite a lot. Now she uses sarcasm and is more outspoken, but that's only because that was how she was before the death of her parents. Now she has begun to heal from that tragedy with the help of Sesshomaru and the others. Plus, Kuro keeps comparing her to Hikari. Hmmm, maybe that has something to do with her developing personality as well? Who knows. Stay tuned and review! :)**


	16. Kuro

**Author's Note: Here is yet another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Kuro**

Yumi was slowly slipping back into consciousness. At first she was only aware of the fact that she was alive. Soon she began to feel the hard ground beneath her. _Where am I?_ She thought. She attempted to open her eyes, but she had to blink a few times to get them to focus. As she stared up she realized that she was looking up at a ceiling made of rock. _I must be in a cave._ She tried to move but her body was rather stiff.

"I wouldn't move just yet. You had a pretty nasty fall," said a voice by her side.

She shifted her head slightly to see who it was, "You." Her eyes were a turned into a glare. She cursed to herself for not remembering his voice to begin with.

Kuro sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest from his sitting position, "Not really what I expected after saving you."

"Saving me?" she asked, her eyes becoming wide.

"Yeah. I saw you fall from the bridge. I wasn't quite fast enough to catch you so you fell on some rocks. Damn, times like these I'm happy I don't feel any pain anymore."

"You can't feel pain? But aren't we suppose to share each other's pain?" she asked, now confused.

"Yeah, we do but it doesn't mean I feel it the same way as you do. Mainly because I have grown to withstand it but I can still tell how much it's hurting you. Which, by the way, is a great distraction if you ask me," he explained to her.

"So you weren't affected when I was poisoned," she voiced out.

"Exactly. But I knew that you were and in what state you were in. I was pissed," he hissed at the end.

She attempted to sit up but it was difficult for her since her body was still stiff, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days."

She nodded. She looked around the small cave and realized that someone was missing. "Where's Rin?" she asked, thinking the worse.

He blinked, "You mean the kid? All I know is that she went down stream once she hit the water." Yumi willed herself to get up to go in search of her. "Don't bother. You are in no condition to find the kid."

"I have to at least try," she said, determined to go find Rin. She managed to get up with the help of the walls of the cave. She had to use it to support herself from falling to the ground.

"Tch. You are an idiot. What's so special about a kid anyways?"

"She's special to me. I can't just abandon her," she replied as she neared the entrance of the cave, still needing the support from the cave walls.

Kuro sighed once again. He slowly got himself up and walked to her side, "You're really stubborn, you know that? You will just end up wearing out your body."

She shot him a glare, "I wouldn't think you'd understand. You're a heartless, selfish and egotistical monster!"

He flinched, "Never thought you'd ever say that to me."

"It's the truth."

He looked away from her, making the forest ahead look interesting, "I know."

"Now, can you leave me alone?" she asked him, still with a glare on her face.

"Listen; there is something you should know." His eyes fell back upon her face, "You don't belong with that human or those demons."

Her glare intensified, "Gee thanks Sherlock. Next thing you'll say is that you're a God, right?"

"No. I do not claim to be a God. I understand your anger against me. I have spilt a lot of blood-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your sorry attempt at an excuse!" she yelled at him as she clenched her fists.

He frowned, "I was angry."

"You don't go killing people when you are angry!"

"I know and I am sorry. I was blinded by hatred. I swear, I am a different person when I am around you then when I am away," his facial features softened, there were no indication of a lie.

She looked at him intensely, wondering if she should believe him, "Are you saying that I somehow change your personality when you are around me?"

He nodded, "You balance me out. When I am away from you for too long I become the darkness deep inside of me. I can't control it. I have this urge to kill anyone that stands in the way of being with you." His fist clenched as he bared his teeth together. "I swear I never want to feel that bloodlust again. I hate it. You are right. I am a monster."

Yumi somehow could tell he was telling the truth and so she relaxed, "Do you really hate humans?"

"Yes. They took you away from me."

Yumi straightened her back, feeling less stiff. She slowly let go of the wall and took a step closer to him, "How?"

He looked down to his feet, "At first, you only just watched them. You really like to watch them and their development. But once what I predicted came true, you were eager to help them."

Before he could continue she interrupted with a question, "By what you predicted, you mean that the beasts would try to dominate the mortals, right?"

His lips curved into a small smile," Yes. You were very fond of the mortals. So you gave them knowledge to make their own weapons. But due to that they began to use those weapons not only on the demons but on their own kind as well. You were blinded by all of this. You were denying the fact that the humans were becoming dark creatures, overcome by greed. I tried to fix it by granting the demons more power so that they could eliminate the issue. But that did not work. They too used those powers on their own kind and to satisfy their own greed and selfish desires. There was only more bloodshed. You were so angered with me that you had left. There was a human male that you fancied most of all. He had fallen deeply in love with him only for him to betray you." His eyes began to gleam with hatred. "I blame myself for pushing you away to the point you'd fall in the hands of that human scum. I hate humans because they took away the only thing that mattered most to me."

Yumi was silent during the story. In the middle of it she decided to sit down and lean her back against the cave wall. She let the words sink in. In her past life she had given the knowledge of weapons to humans? Was she really the one to blame for wars? Then Kuro had attempted to fix her mistake by eliminating the threat but it only backfired. Most importantly she had fallen for a human that had later betrayed her. This was so much for her to take in all at once. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

_Here. Eat it. It shall turn you mortal. We will be able to live together until death,_said a voice inside of her head. _ What the hell? _She thought. She blinked her eyes a few times, "Did you say that?"

"Say what?" Kuro asked, looking at her with worry.

Yumi looked around her, "I heard a voice telling me to eat something that will make me mortal." Her eyes went back to Kuro to see that he had frown on his face.

He crouched down to look at her at eye level, "It's a suppressed memory."

"A suppressed memory?" she asked with bewilderment in her voice and features.

He nodded, "Close your eyes and let it come to you."

She was hesitant, "I don't have time for any of this. I have to find Rin."

He smiled, "She will be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"Just am. Now close your eyes," he demanded her, serious.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "If she isn't I will seriously kick your ass."

"Deal."

She relaxed with his words. Somehow he really did seem different then in her dreams. He was not the same bloodthirsty monster. Was she really affecting him positively? In any case, she felt that he was a different person now. She could still feel some anger, sadness and jealousy from him but not any bloodlust. She sighed, feeling safe with him all of a sudden. How can a person be so different so fast?

_It isn't the time for that right now,_ she urged herself. She had to let her memory come to her. And just like that her mind slipped into her lost memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback**_

_She was standing in front of a man that was clad in clothes that looked to be from the Bronze Age, just simple cloths made of hemp. He had a face of a warrior with brown eyes and long dark hair that reached passed his shoulders. Yumi would say he was average looking. But to Hikaki he had been the most dashing of all the humans. He had a sword sheathed to his side. His hand was holding an apple in front of her face. This apple was not an ordinary apple; it was blue. _

"_Here. Eat it. It shall turn you mortal. We will be able to be together until death," the man said as he offered her the fruit. _

"_I know quite well what it well do," she stated, staring at it. _

"_Why do you hesitate?" _

_She looked up in his eyes, "I just wonder how you would know of such a thing."_

_He smiled at her, "I searched and wandered far to find hope to be with the woman I wish to make mine. I did not stop until I found someone that could tell me the answers I seek." _

"_May I inquire as to who would have told you of this particular apple and its purpose?" _

"_Do you doubt me, Ivy?" he questioned her, calling her by the name used to call her with a frown now on his face. _

"_No. I merely wish to know to satisfy my curiosity," she replied him. _

_He nodded, "It should be expected. It was a snake, he told me of this apple." _

"_A snake you say?And you trust this snake, Ades?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. _

_His lips curved up into a smile, "I would do anything to be with you."_

_She smiled back at him, "Alright." She took the apple from his grasps. She slowly brought it to her lips and took a bite. Once she had swallowed it she knew there was something wrong. She dropped the apple to the ground. What was this sensation she was feeling? She had never felt it before. _

"_Well?" he asked her, sounding quite impatient. _

_She looked back up at him, "I don't know." _

"_Let us test it," he decided. He unsheathed his sword, holding it firmly in his hand. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, feeling another unfamiliar feeling. Yumi recognized it as fear. _

"_Trust me. Give me your hand," he ordered her as he offered her his own hand. She hesitantly gave him what he wanted. He then turned it so that he palm was facing up. He quickly made a small cut on her hand, and then let his sword hang loosely in his hand at his side. He waited. Blood started to gush out from the cut. That was a good sign. He let go of his breath, "It worked."_

_She looked down at her now bleeding hand. A smile graced her lips, "I am a mortal? We can be together at least!" But her moments of joy only lasted a few seconds until pain shot through her chest. Her eyes widen at then sudden sensation. She looked down and saw that his sword was deeply embedded in her chest, blood gushing everywhere. The sensation brought tears to her eyes. "Wha…Why?" she managed to choke out. _

"_I couldn't let a monster like you walk the earth, now could I?" he answered her, in a tone she was not familiar with. "You are truly an idiot to not see your fate. Demons are truly fools." He used his free hand to push he back, letting his sword slide out of her chest. _

_She fell to the ground,whispering "I am not a demon." _

"_Ha! Like I would believe you. You monsters mask yourselves as humans but you will not fool me." He watched her bleeding out, satisfied that his plan worked. _

"_I'm not. You have no idea what you have done."_

_He clenched his sword more tightly, "Be quiet and die."  
_

"_I truly loved you…" she whispered as she felt herself falling in a deep sleep. _

"_Hikari!" a voice could be heard right before she finally lost consciousness. _

_**End of Flashback**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same place in the small cave's entrance. Kuro was now sitting, cross-legged in front of her. He had a look of worry in his eyes. That was when she felt moisture on her face. She reached her hand up to inspect if and quickly found out that she was crying.

"You okay?" he asked her, truly worried.

"He killed me," she stated.

He nodded, "Can you understand my hatred now?"

She look down, feeling mixed feelings about everything, "I died."

"Not really. Your mortal body did but not you."

She snapped her head back up, "What?"

"It is hard to explain," he took a breath, pondering how to phrase it so that she could understand. "It's is similar to a phoenix. When it dies, it is reborn from its ashes."

"I am a phoenix?" she asked, her eyes becoming wide.

He sighed, "No. That was only an example. When your mortal body died it transformed into another form of life. And seeing as we are link, I suffered the same fate."

"Oh." A moment of silence fell. "I don't get it."

Kuro laughed, "I shouldn't have expected you too. Shall I go bring you back to your friends?"

She blinked, "Weren't you threatening their lives and siding with the enemy not long ago?"

"Your influence has been complete. I am myself again. But know that if anyone so dares to hurt you, I will not hesitate to kill them. I will not let history repeat itself," he explained to her.

Her eyes narrowed, "How do I know that you can be trusted?"

"I don't need to tell you that. You already know."

He was right. She already could feel his change. She could already feel that he did not mean her any harm. Her past self had died right before his eyes; it was no wonder that he would be upset. He had blamed humans for so long. He wanted to find her and protect her. He wanted to shield her from any more pain and suffering. She could feel the love he had for her. He needed her. But she realized that the emotions he felt towards her did not feel like a man loving a woman but a brother who loved his sister. They were created to live together, suffer together, and love each other but as siblings. It was only fit that they had been born twins in this life.

"Hold on. I don't understand how your emotions have changed," she informed them as they had started off in their search for her companions. "It was like you were a jealous lover or something trying to claim what was his."

He laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess you can call it my dark side. It can be really possessive."

"Oh really, you don't say," she replied sarcastically.

"Smartass. Just be glad I snapped out of it. I know I am. I hate being that guy," then he smiled warmly. "I have missed this."

She nodded, "Can't quite say the same. I don't remember much."

"You are just not ready, I guess." He shrugged, "Doesn't matter anymore." He looked at her with a serious face. "When we get to your friends I will have to leave you for a bit."

"Why? Isn't that bad with you-know?"

"I should be fine. But if I become that monster again, just try to call me back out. Okay?"

"And how do I do that?"

"Like this," he said as he suddenly crashed his lips onto hers.

_That is _not_ what a brother should be doing to his sister,_ she freaked out in her head, her eyes wide from shock. But the sensations that went through her were pleasant. It wasn't like kissing a man that you loved but as if the kiss brought her strength. _What is this…_

_I am granting you some of me power, _said a manly voice inside of her head.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

_Relax. It's only me,_ Kuro thought to her.

She relaxed a little once she realized who it was, _but how?_

_Our connecting is deepened by this. I know that in this present age it is…a display of affection. But for us it has always been to rejuvenate each other and to form a deeper connection. _

_Oh, _she thought dully.

_I understand that it is unconventional in this period of time but-_

"Oh my god!"

"Unhand her."

* * *

**Author's Note: So now we found out more about Yumi (Hikari) and Kuro. We are getting closer in finding out what/who they truly are. Sorry there was no Sesshomaru in this one but this had to be done in order to understand some key background details. **

**Uh oh. They got caught kissing! 0.0 wonder by who? Stay tuned to find out.**


	17. The Mystery of Tenseiga

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Sorry that it isn't all that long but maintaining school and a job takes a lot of my time and not much left to write. Plus, I wanted to end this chapter with where it is. I will attempt to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Mystery of Tenseiga**

"Oh my god!"

"Unhand her."

"Rin, watch your tongue," Jaken scolded the child.

And as if demanding it out loud was not enough, Sesshomaru lunged forward with his claws, causing Kuro to jump back a few meters away. Yumi blinked her eyes a few times to get back into reality. She finally regained her senses to see that Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, shielding her away from Kuro.

"Lady Yumi! You are alright!" the little said joyfully as she ran to the woman's side.

Yumi looked down at Rin once the little girl wrapped her small arms around the woman's waist. "Oh, Rin. I am so happy to see that you are safe." Yumi smiled at her, now feeling relief to know that the child was in one piece.

Rin looked up with curious eyes, "Lady Yumi, who is that man and why were you kissing him?"

Yumi's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, remembering what had happened only moments ago and that she had been caught. "Oh. Well that…" she couldn't continue due to the fact that she wasn't quite sure herself.

Kuro chuckled, "Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru glared at him threateningly. Kuro smirked, "Need I remind you what will happen if you hurt me?"

Sesshomaru's only darkened, "Hn."

"Kuro, stop teasing him. It isn't funny," Yumi said with a pout.

Kuro crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I think otherwise. By the way, loved the kiss," he winked at Yumi attempting to get a reaction from the dog demon. It was only some game to him.

She blushed, "Shut up!"

He laughed, "You're cute when you're embarrassed like that." Yumi pouted in reply.

Sesshomaru was standing in his normal state but he was not pleased with the conversation between the two. He did not understand why it had bothered him so much.

Rin tugged on Yumi's sleeve to get her attention, "Lady Yumi?"

"Oh right," Yumi directed her attention to the child to answer her questions. "He's name is Kuro. He is my twin brother."

Rin looked from Kuro to Yumi, "You don't look alike. And do siblings usually kiss like that?"

The child was really smart. Yumi had to come up with an answer that would make the child understand the situation, "We are fraternal twins, meaning we don't like identical. And no, siblings don't kiss each other like that." She said the latter and shot a meaningful look in Kuro's direction. She sighed and knelt down to Rin's eye level. "Kuro and I aren't humans, Rin. And apparently, our species kiss each other to grant each other some of our power and to connect better. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded her head, "I think so. But, Lady Yumi, if you aren't human than what are you?"

Yumi opened her mouth to answer but before she could something on her side happened. Demons began to fly out of Mt. Hakurei. Sesshomaru was quick and slashed his sword to cut down any demon that came close to them. Jaken would use his staff to burn them. Yumi held onto Rin protectively.

"Tch," Kuro grinded his teeth together. _Damn it, this is not a good time. _A demon shot his way and he scarcely dodged it. Then five demons made their way to him. He tightened his fists in anger. _This is bad._ But before they could injure him, Sesshomaru slashed those demons down. Kuro looked the demon in the eyes, "Didn't take you for that guy." Kuro smirked.

"It was not for you," Sesshomaru replied, averting his gaze to the demons fleeing the mountain from the sky as he secured his Tokijin on his hip.

Kuro glanced at the woman and child, understand that the demon was not protecting him but was really protecting Yumi, "I see."

The imps eyes darted around him, "Won't you go after them mi'lord?"

"They're insignificant," was the lords reply.

Yumi sensing danger brought Rin to Ah-Un. She helped the child go on the two-headed dragon's back. Now everyone's eyes were on the mountain.

Kuro walked forward so that he was a few meters to Sesshomaru's side, "I guess that Naraku is done with his plans."

"Don't be so secretive and tell us what you know!" demanded Jaken.

"In this state I can't do much but get in the way of this battle," Kuro said, ignoring the imp.

Yumi stepped forward so that she was in between Sesshomaru and Kuro, her eyes on her brother. "What do you mean in the state you're in?" concern could be heard in her voice.

His eyes looked into hers, "I am weaker now since I've given you some of my power. The fall made you exceptionally weak, you know. Our powers aren't anything like they used to be because we are sealed in these human bodies. The more we use our powers, the weaker we get because we are unable to regenerate them through these bodies." He sighed, "I don't know how much left I have. Nor do I know what will happen once we run out."

Yumi bit her lip from the information, "Is there a way that we can-?"

Kuro cut her off, "That is why I have to leave you for a bit. I have to visit a few people to see if I can come up with a few answers."

Yumi looked down to her feet, "Oh."

"Don't be sad. I will back soon enough. Just have faith in me." Yumi nodded her head without looking up. Kuro's eyes met Sesshomaru whom has been watching the scene unfold, "Watch over her." He quickly turned around and ran off to his destination.

"Woman," Sesshomaru directed his attention to Yumi, "get on Ah-Un with Rin and get away from the mountain."

Yumi obey his orders without protest. "Be safe," she whispered unknown to her that he heard her words. She watched him leave with Jaken and hoped that the two would be safe from any harm. She even hoped that her new found brother would be fine. It concerned her to know that their powers were slowly fading away. What would it mean to them if they completely lost all power? Would they suddenly die? She just hoped that everything would turn out fine in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been days since the incident in Mt. Hakurei. Sesshomaru had come back unharmed with Jaken. There was still no word from kuro though. This made Yumi worry. Was he alright? Had he found the people he needed to see? She did not know.

In the past few days, a woman had come to say that she would bring Sesshomaru what wanted most but she proven to be unsuccessful and died. Yumi pitied her. The woman became a demon to be with the man she loved but he had rejected her. It was sad to see that her efforts were all in vain. However, Sesshomaru had not been cruel to her and she was able to die in peace. This ordeal only made Yumi grow more respect for the dog demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Kuro has been searching for answers in regards to the power they seem to be losing. It has been days since he has left Yumi to be on this search. He had been stopped by rogue samurais a few days before. He easily defeated them in hand -to-hand combat and took two of their katanas. He now has them on his back, making an 'x'. He was now armed for any other potential dangers. He attempted to use as minimum of his powers as possible.

Kuro finally reached a demon tree by the name of Bokseno. He believed that the 2000 year old tree could hold some answers. "Ah, I see that you have also graced your presence to this old demon," Bokseno greated. "It is nice tohave the pleasure to see _the_ Kuro. In all my years, I did not expect to have seen both you and your kin."

Kuro stood with his back straight in front of the tree demon that now had a face in the wood, "So you do know of us."

"I know a great many things."

"Do you know why I am here?"

"I suspect it has to do with your powers," the wise tree demon answered. "It seems that you are not as powerful as I have heard. Perhaps it is because of your new human body."

Kuro nodded, "I believe that is the issue. I want to know if you'd have any idea of how I could obtain all of my powers back."

"Even if you did recover your lost powers, I do not believe that your human body could withstand it."

Kuro's lips turned down, "What do you recommend?"

"Do you wish to remain in this world without having the potential for peace or do you wish to live on to see more suffering?"

Kuro's eyes narrowed as he thought about it, "I do not want to make that decision for it is not my own to make."

"Do you know what will happen once you have used all of the powers you have within your human body?"

"No," Kuro looked away, "I suspect that we will become mortal."

"Then you shall know peace. The world no longer needs the both of you to live on."

"I don't think the world has ever needed us to begin with. All we have caused was war."

"That is not the case. You have brought them life and the chance at peace. That is all of these creatures can dare to wish for."

Kuro laughed, looking back at the face in the tree, "Of course. We are the very essence of this world."

"Indeed."

"How do I turn back into my true form?" Kuro asked getting serious.

"And that is the question I've long waited for," the old tree paused, "The answer you seek is with a sword known as the Tenseiga. I cannot say anything more for I am bond by the law."

"The one which decrees that no one should speak of any relations regarding the ancients, correct?"

"Indeed."

Kuro smiled, "I commend you for your great wisdom. Thank you for everything."

"It has been an honor to have met you, Kuro."

Bokseno's face disappeared, leaving merely wood it its place. Kuro smirked, _not exactly the information I was hoping for but good enough. Now I have to find that damn sword._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh geez. Looks like we are getting close to having it all revealed to us... or maybe not? You will have to continue reading to find out. And now Kuro has to go find Tenseiga. Wondering when he will realize that it's Sesshomaru's sword. And what does Sesshomaru's sword have to do with anything? 0.0 Anyways, you know what to do! Stay tuned!**_  
_


	18. The Dangers Ahead

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. So many things happened all at once and I kinda just lost it a bit. I started school, found out I'm required volunteer hours for one of my courses, my job and then I got a messaged that my Grandma was in the hospital and a bunch of other things that I won't get into detail. Anyways, I give you an update. Sorry it isn't very long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Dangers Ahead**

Yumi stared intently at the flames in front of her. Rin was fast asleep cuddled next to Ah-Un, Jaken not far away who was also fast asleep. Sesshomaru had wondered off some time ago. Yumi was glad for the peace and quiet so she could think about everything that has happened to her in the past year. She had found out that her parents were not her biological parents. A month or so later they were murdered as she watched the gruesome show. Then, somehow, she had gotten in the feudal era and met Sesshomaru and the others. It was so much to take in. She didn't know how to feel, so many different emotions surfaced; sadness, guilt, shame, disgust, anger, hopelessness, grief, but surprisingly even happiness. She was content with the life she has made. She was happy by Sesshomaru's side with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. She had grown attached to them all. But she still felt like there was something missing.

Her mind continued to wonder on and on. She thought about everything that flowed in. Then her mind wondered to the time before all of this had happened. Oh, how simple life was back then. She didn't have to hunt or fish to have something to eat. She didn't have to run from demons. All she had to worry about was acing tests and impressing boys. But now her life was all complicated. She didn't even know who or what she was. She breathed out a sigh.

"What you thinking about?" said a voice from behind her.

She jumped alarmed, looking over her head to see who it was, "Don't scare me like that!"

Kuro chuckled, "You're the one that was lost in thought. You could have heard me otherwise."

She averted her gaze back to the flames, "Whatever."

Kuro plopped down beside her, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh?"

Kuro sighed, "What are you thinking about?"

"How my life was before… all of… this," she paused, "What I miss about my old life."

"Ah," Kuro's eyes glanced at the flames as if pondering something, "And what's that?"

"Shouldn't we be talking about your sudden arrival?" Yumi asked him with a glare shot in his direction.

Kuro smiled, "No avoiding my question."

Yumi sighed, "I don't want to play your game."

"For the love of- Just tell me?!" He glared at her. "What are you afraid of?"

Yumi's eyes widened from shock of being yelled at, "I…" She looked down at her hands. "Just how simple life was."

"What do you miss most?" Kuro asked, averting his eyes back to the fire. Yumi's eyes followed suit.

"My friends, my… parents," she shocked as the word 'parents' flowed out of her mouth.

"Why? They are mere humans. They shouldn't be missed."

Yumi sighed, "Exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about this. Listen, I do not see them a 'human' or 'non-human' or anything in between. They were people I cared about."

"They still weren't your parents."

Yumi was getting mad with him. "Shut up! Blood means nothing! They RAISED me! They were there for me and shared memories with me. They loved me…" Her voice trailed off. _Mom. Dad._ She thought of them again. Her fists tightened from the overflow of memories.

"Relax. I get it. They were important to you," Kuro looked at her face, "They aren't gone you know. They are still with you as long as you don't forget about them." She looked in his eyes and tears began to form. "Whoa! No crying! You hear me! I will have none of that!" He flayed his arms about in attempt to make her laugh. He managed to earn a small smile from her. "That's much better." He smiled back at her. "Just let's get back to the topic of what you miss. Is the anything else?"

Yumi blinked, _he is trying to get my mind off of it. _She smiled. Suddenly she put her thinking-face on and pondered what else she missed from back in her old life. _How could I forget? _"Fast food," she blurted out.

Kuro blinked a few times to let the two simple words register in his brain. Suddenly he started to fall into fits of laughter, "Aw shit."

"What's so funny?" she asked with a confused face, not understanding what was so funny about it.

"You," Kuro got out once he got control over his laughter "Damn, I forgot that it even existed. In the future people sure get lazy."

"Hey! I like my occasional burgers, ok!" she pouted.

"Nothing wrong with that, but that isn't exactly good for you. It has lots of fat-"

"Are you called me fat?" Yumi playfully glared at him as she cut him off mid-sentence.

"How the hell did you get that from what I was saying?" his eyes widened.

"I eat burgers. Burgers have lots of fat. Therefore, I must be very fat," she answered.

"Women," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh. Nothing," he averted his gaze back on the fire.

"So. Back to your sudden appearance. Did you get all the information you were looking for?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly. I know that we are turning mortal the more we use our powers. Our human bodies can't replenish our abilities. So we are limited. And once that limit runs out, we will more than likely be mere mortals."

"Oh," she replied as she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the fire. "And you are against that."

"Aren't you?" he started poking the fire with a stick he got beside it.

"I'm still not sure exactly what I want. I am still confused with the whole thing."

"What are you confused about exactly?"

"What we are and how this could happen. That kind of thing," the leaned her shin on her knees, eyes still captivated by the dancing light.

"Oh that's complicated. There never was a name to describe our species, just a feeling."

Her eyes narrowed, "What kind of feeling?"

"It's hard to describe this feeling. I'm not even going to try to describe it. Thing is we weren't born of mothers. Not really anyways. The two of us weren't born from a woman's woman. It's really hard to explain."

"Not really born of mothers," she murmured to herself.

"I'm sure at some point it will all come back to you," he encouraged.

"I guess so," she paused, "So, you didn't find anything else out? You don't know how to… umm…"

"Change into our true forms?" he finished for her.

"Uh, yeah."

He shook his head, "Nope. The old tree demon just told me to look for this sword and that 'all my questions will be answered'. Geez," he said, making air quotes with his fingers at 'all my questions will be answered'.

Yumi giggled, "What does it look like?" He shot her a blank look. "You don't, do you?" She sighed.

"No idea," he smiled.

"Awesome."

"Thought you wanted to be human."

"I like having options. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, if I would have been human all this time I would have died a few times," she said, getting quieter at the end.

"I know."

Silenced followed afterwards for some time. Neither of them knew what to say, and so they just watched as the light danced before their eyes. They were unaware that there were people watching and listening in to their every word, one with malice intent and the other with pure curiosity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was dancing freely in the wind with such grace that you would think she was the wind itself. No other could compare to her delicate and divine features. The trees swayed as if they too wished to join her in her dance. Her movements were so fluid and showed such flexibility and rare skill. But the most remarkable was the fact that her steps were feet from the ground as she moved in the sky. Her golden hair blazed around her like rays of sun light. Her clothing was made up of light like clothe. The light clung to her soft porcelain white skin and covered all the necessary parts. It looked like thin clothe and parts of it swayed around her like a scarf. There were golden marks on her glowed white skin like scriptures with so many secrets of life. She hid her violet eyes behind her eye lids. She was other worldly like a spirit of light. No, this woman was not what she seemed. Some would say she was an angel. Others would argue that she was the Goddess of the Sun. But only the ancients would know the truth behind her existence. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

There is a cave hidden from unwanted eyes. This cave leads underground into a room with four coffins made of rock. These coffins were now broken and for figures were gathered around the desecrated tombs. Or at least, to everyone else they looked like tombs. But truth be told, these four figures were anything but dead. They were merely in mince of slumber and were now awakened.

"Damnit," groaned a voice after being awakened after a few hundred years and a few thousand years too soon. He sat on the broken rocks as comfortable as possible. He ruffled his spiky red hair and let his oranges eyes wonder lazily around. He wore black and red samurai clothing.

"What?" answered the second voice. This one was floating in the air as her shoulder length white hair danced loosely around her, her grey eyes wary. She wore clothes that resembled a ninja only white.

"What did I tell you about cursing? You have such a foul mouth," scolded yet another voice. This one had knee length navy blue hair in a low pony tail, and crystal blue eyes that held a glint of scorn. His clothing was that of a monk and was of a variety of blue. He stood at the side, watching everyone.

"Oh, bite me," retorted the redhead.

"I beg your pardon," the blue haired one asked, seeming to be appalled.

"Both of you be quiet!" ordered the final voice. All eyes fell on the last figure who was sitting causally on his coffin. The right side of his face was covered by his brown messy hair that went just to his chin in the front and in the back it went to his shoulder blades. His piercing green eyes glared at the floor as his right fist held his head up. This figure wore clothes reserved for those of higher rank with of colors of earth.

"I didn't do anything!" screeched the white haired figure.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" the leader demanded.

"Scary…" she mumbled.

"Tell us why again we were summoned? This is such a drag," the redhead said as he lazily leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"It seems that our presence is needed once again to achieve balance in this world yet again," the leader explained.

"Right, Boss. I am ready for action!" she answered, with a salute.

"Action may not be necessary. Although, the chances are slim," blue haired calculated.

"You two irritate me," the redhead spat as he clothed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Enough. We must pay a visit to our dear friends," the leader claimed with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So everything is slowly falling into place now. Soon you will know the answers to the big question as to what they are. And now we are introduced to four new characters (I wasn't very subtle with it) so I know you might now where that's going. Right? But there is a slight twist ;) **

**Stay tuned!**

**PS: Promise that Sesshomaru is in the next one.  
**


	19. Meeting Kaze

**Author's Note: Finally had a chance to update. Handling 6 courses, a job and packing to move tomorrow was a pain. Not to mention everything else... But regardless of all that I managed to make an update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Meeting Kaze**

Sesshomaru was not far away from the campsite, making sure that no one will be in any danger. He knew that the girl's brother had come. He had smelt in long ago. He could tell there was something off of his scent and Yumi's but did not think much of it. He leaned his back against a tree, listening intently to the conversation that would soon start.

"What you thinking about?" Sasshomaru heard Kuro ask the human woman.

"Don't scare me like that!" A smirk came to the dog demon's lips in amusement.

Kuro chuckled, "You're the one that was lost in thought. You could have heard me otherwise."It was true. She should have heard him coming. Sesshomaru briefly wondered what could plague her mind.

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru heard Kuro sit down and ask, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh?"

Kuro sighed, "What are you thinking about?"

"How my life was before… all of… this," she paused, "What I miss about my old life." It was then that Sesshomaru remembered that his human company was not of this world.

"Ah, and what's that?" The dog demon also wanted to know the answer to this question, but he did not know why.

"Shouldn't we be talking about your sudden arrival?"

"No avoiding my question."

Yumi sighed, "I don't want to play your game."

"For the love of- Just tell me?! What are you afraid of?"

"I…" There was a pause, "Just how simple life was."

"What do you miss most?" Sesshomaru continued to listen intently.

"My friends, my… parents,"

"Why? They are mere humans. They shouldn't be missed."

Yumi sighed, "Exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about this. Listen, I do not see them as 'human' or 'non-human' or anything in between. They were people I cared about."

"They still weren't your parents."

"Shut up! Blood means nothing! They RAISED me! They were there for me and shared memories with me. They loved me…"

"Relax. I get it. They were important to you. They aren't gone you know. They are still with you as long as you don't forget about them." There was yet another pause. "Whoa! No crying! You hear me! I will have none of that!" Kuro had paused once more. "That's much better. Just let's get back to the topic of what you miss. Is there anything else?"

Sesshomaru's mind wondered off. It was no mystery to him that her parents had been killed. And of course she missed them. She had refused to speak for almost an entire year. However, he thought that she had been happy now. Was she still sad? For some reason unknown to him he did not want her to feel any sadness. He only wished for her happiness. His fist tightened. How pathetic had he become to want happiness to a human woman? He hissed. Damn these worthless and unwanted emotions. He closed his eyes to calm himself, letting the voices get his attention once again.

"So, back to your sudden appearance. Did you get all the information you were looking for?" Sesshomaru heard Yumi ask Kuro.

"Not exactly. I know that we are turning mortal the more we use our powers. Our human bodies can't replenish our abilities. So we are limited. And once that limit runs out, we will more than likely be mere mortals." That was another thought that plagued the demon lord. What exactly were they?

"Oh. And you are against that."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm still not sure exactly what I want. I am still confused with the whole thing."

"What are you confused about exactly?"

"What we are and how this could happen. That kind of thing."

"Oh that's complicated. There never was a name to describe our species, just a feeling."

_A feeling? _

"What kind of feeling?"

"It's hard to describe this feeling. I'm not even going to try to describe it. Thing is we weren't born of mothers. Not really anyways. The two of us weren't born from a woman's womb. It's really hard to explain." Sesshomaru arched his brow. His intrigue continued to grow.

"Not really born of mothers…"

"I'm sure at some point it will all come back to you."

"I guess so," she paused, "So, you didn't find anything else out? You don't know how to… umm…"

"Change into our true forms?" he finished for her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, glaring ahead. What was this true form he continued to speak of?

"Uh, yeah."

"Nope. The old tree demon just told me to look for this sword and that 'all my questions will be answered'. Geez."

_Could he be speaking of Bokseno? A sword? Interesting._

"What does it look like?" He heard her pause. "You don't know, do you?" She sighed.

"No idea."

"Awesome."

"Thought you wanted to be human."

"I like having options. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, if I would have been human all this time I would have died a few times." Her words were true. He did not make it on time when Naraku had kidnapped her. If she were a mere mortal then she would have been dead. The mere thought of her being dead made him angry. He wanted to protect her even if it cost him his life. This thought merely came and went with the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Once morning broke out, Kuro had decided to take his leave in search of the mysterious sword before the others woke up. Once the others had been fed the group were on their way to find Naraku. The sun was high above their heads, indicating it was noon. Rin was sitting on the two-headed dragon as Jaken took his place as the navigator with the dragon's reigns in his hands.

Rin had been humming a soft tune to prevent it from being silent. The child didn't understand why everyone was so quiet. She had tried to strike up a conversation but Jaken had told her to be quiet. That was when she decided to hum a tune, much to the imp's dismay.

Yumi was lost in her thoughts of the conversation that she had with Kuro. She wondered if he could find the sword on time. She also wondered if he would be alright on his own now that they have gotten significantly weak. She gazed up ahead, slightly aware of the humming sound from Rin beside her. Sesshomaru had yet to say a word to her. Perhaps he too had much to think about? She sighed.

_Are you saddened little Hikari?_ A gentle female's voice asked.

Yumi stopped in her tracks and turned around. _Was that just my imagination?_

She heard someone giggling, _You were always so funny, Hikari._

"Is something wrong, Lady Yumi?" Rin asked from her position on Ah-Un.

"Huh?" Yumi turned her head to the little girl. "Didn't you hear that?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, confused, "Heard what?"

"Don't be silly you stupid human girl. If there was any noise to be concerned about than surely one of us demons would have heard it," squawked Jaken.

"Yeah but-" Yumi was cut off.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru had walked back to her side. "Jaken, keep going with the others. We shall soon follow."

"But M'Lord-" Sesshomaru sent the imp a cold glare. Jaken gulped. "Yes Sir! Right away!" And with that the imp continued to walk with the dragon and small child.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced back to Yumi's. She didn't know what to say. Surely Jaken was right and that demons would have heard the voice before her. Right?

"Do not make me repeat myself, woman."

She looked down on her feet, "Ah."

She heard the giggle once again, _Oh! You like him! Little Hikari has a crush! Too bad it is forbidden~!_

Yumi's head snapped up, "There. That voice!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I hear nothing."

She bit her lip, "I'm not lying."

_Uh-Oh, little Hikari is getting in trouble with the evil demon!_

"He is NOT evil!" She yelled back at the voice. Her eyes widened, realizing that she yelled that to Sesshomaru. _This cannot get any worse._

"What is this voice telling you?"

She blinked. Did he believe her? "Well, it's calling me by that name, Hikari." He nodded, indicating for her to continue. "It's as if she knows me."

_Aw! Don't you remember your own sister! _The voice whined.

Yumi's eyes widened, _My sister?!_

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru turned around to start walking in the direction the others had gone. "It is best we speak of this tonight." He had taken a few steps until he felt a presence. He quickly turned around and it was as though it was déjà vu.

Arms began to snake themselves around Yumi's waist and tighten their hold. Her back was squished into someone's chest. Yumi could tell it was a woman.

"I have missed you, Sister," the woman whispered in Yumi's ear, causing her to shiver. She was frozen in place, remembering the last time this had happened.

Sesshomaru glared at the figure before him that held someone precious to him. She had shoulder length white flowing hair and her feet did not touch the ground. Her eyes were of silver color.

"Let her go," he ordered.

The woman giggled, "Why? She is my sister after all. You are the one that should let her go and let her be with her dear siblings."

"Siblings?" Yumi asked softly, still frozen in shock.

"Do you not remember? Our brothers are waiting. You have been a very bad girl, Hikari. Falling for a human and then turning yourself into a mortal." The woman turned Yumi around and trapped her face between her hands. "Why would you leave us? Did we not love you enough?" The woman leaned in and kissed Yumi's lips softly.

Sesshomaru acted on impulse and attacked the woman with his claws, causing her to fly back a few feet away. "I told you to let her go."

Yumi's hand went up to her lips, _She can't be my sister. Can she? _

"I just wanted to play with my sister," the woman smiled.

Yumi dropped her hand, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The woman frowned, "That hurts, little Hikari. I am Kaze. I am your sister. You really have forgotten haven't you?" Yumi remained silent. Kaze sighed, "I am Kaze the very heart of the wind. I _am_ the wind. This is merely my human self." She answered as she pointed at herself. "And I am here to bring you to big brother for your punishment."

"Are you… Are you like me then?" Yumi asked. Sesshomaru stayed quiet and shielded Yumi from the threat.

Kaze tilted her head, "Like you? Of course not!" She burst out laughing. "You are terribly funny, Hikari!"

"But you said you are my sister. Are we not the same?" Yumi was terribly confused now.

"We are not truly sisters. You and Kuro are the same, but the rest of us are nothing like you both." Kaze tilted her head and thought, "How can I explain this to you." She snapped her fingers, "I got it! It is like half-siblings or even step-siblings. Not created by the same thing. Me and the others were created by this world to be its protectors."

"And Kuro and I?" And what others?" She bit her lip, anticipating the answers.

"No one truly knows. You both were in existence before the dawn a time. In other words, you both are the oldest things in existence to this day."

_I'm that old?_

"There is a theory that you were born of the Sun and Kuro of the Moon. But that is only a theory. As for the others, we are the Elemental Protectors of the world." Kaze stuck out her hand and wind gathered in her hand. The wind began to form a bow. In her other hand she held an arrow. "I have come to get you back. If you won't come willingly then I will do it by force." With that she positioned her bow to fire at Sesshomaru. "I must warn you. There is no stopping my arrow from hitting its mark."

"Stop! Please!" Yumi begged. Somehow she knew that the arrow would cause severe damage to Sesshomaru.

"Prepare to die, disgusting demon!" Kaze let the arrow fly to its target and soon blood was dripping down to the ground….

* * *

**Author's Note: So Yumi met one of the 'Elemental Protectors' and is in trouble. What are the Elemental Protectors anyway? what are their true purpose? And why aren't Kuro and Hikari included? What the hell are they? **

**Will Kuro and Yumi become mortals or get their powers back?  
In the next few chapters it will be all revealed. And with that the ending of of the story.  
Don't worry! I plan on it going to Chapter 30. :) still some chapters left.  
**

**PS: prepare for some fluff.  
**

**Stay tuned for more!  
**


	20. Cursed Love?

**Author's Note: I notice the lack of 'fluff' in this chapter and I am sorry. I had to make it shorter. I do hope you enjoy it though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Cursed Love?  
**

"There was a curse to fear.

Once the heart had been stolen,

Death was sure to follow.

Love was a curse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jaken continued on the path with Ah-Un and Rin. It had been some time now and his lord had not caught up to them. He had thought of going back to look for him but then thought otherwise. He did not want to know what Lord Sesshomaru would do if he did not listen to his orders. However, the little imp felt as though there was something wrong.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yumi are alright?" Rin asked.

"Do not be silly, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would not be in any trouble. He is a powerful demon!" Jaken boosted. But deep down he also feared the worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Everything had happened so fast that Yumi and Sesshomaru remained still. First, Sesshomaru smirked at the woman in front of him because of her failed attempt to kill him. The arrow had not reached him. Actually, it had disappeared. A second later he smelt blood. It was Yumi's blood that he smelt. Without thinking he turned around in haste to see what had happened.

The arrow had pierced her chest. It was as if it had gone through him to hit her. _Impossible_, he thought. He was overwhelmed with confusion and anger. Why had he been so careless?

"I told you that I never miss. I never said that you were my target, demon. However, it seems as though I have wounded you as well," Kaze smirked.

"I-It h-h-hurts," Yumi breathed out. Her body began to fall, only to be caught by Sesshomaru. He blood kept on dripping down to the ground. She gripped on his kimono in pain. His arm tightened itself around her.

"That is the curse you placed upon yourself, dear Hikari. You are at fault for your misery. It does not matter whether you remember it or not." Yumi's grip tightened and Sesshomaru directed a cold glare to the woman that caused her so much pain. "Do you love him as well, Hikari? A demon?" Yumi remained silent. "Has he stolen your heart just as that mortal has long ago?"

"I am not Hikari," she whispered as she kept trying to remain awake.

Kaze laughed, "Do you deny who you are? Is it because of shame of how you got betrayed by the one you loved?"

Sesshomaru had had enough. He was beginning to stand back up so that he can attack Kaze but Yumi's gripped only tightened. It was clear to him that she did not want him to leave her side. He clenched his teeth, pissed he could do nothing. "Why would you attempt to kill one of your own?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing further.

"Kill? She has yet to become fully mortal. I suspect that once I call off my arrow and she heals that that will be the last of her powers and then she will be mortal." She directed her next question to Yumi. "Do you wish that you were still immortal? You would not feel this much pain."

Sesshomaru snarled, "You wish to make her suffer?"

Her eyes went back to his, "Would you not punish your servants for breaking a sacred law?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent. Indeed, he would punish his servants if they ever disobeyed him. He heard Yumi's sobbing and her breath was becoming slower. What could he do? Would he let her die in his arms?

"How touching. I thought that demons loathed humans now. But you seem rather fond of her."

"You know nothing, wench," his glare only intensified.

Kaze held her heart pretending that she was hurt, "Ouch. That was mean. I was merely being friendly." She stuck her tongue out. "This isn't fun anymore. I was looking for a good fight but it seems Hikari has grown weaker than a human." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She may as well be one." And with that she waved her right hand and recalled her arrow which turned into wind that cut through Yumi's body, earning a scream. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked Sesshomaru of Yumi's scream.

Yumi's body became limp in his arms. He looked down at her, seeing that she was slowly healing. Soon the cuts were gone as if nothing had happened just moments ago. But something else happened that made the dog demon's eyes widen slightly. Yumi's hair slowly turned color from blonde to brown. Her scent was that to a regular human now.

He could faintly hear the laughter of the other woman, "How do you like being what you always wanted to be, Hikari? A mere human."

Yumi's body twitched as she felt herself waking up. She opened her eyes and looked up. Sesshomaru no longer saw her beautiful purple eyes but just dull brown. He could see the sadness behind them and that angered him. He hated to see her this way. Her eyes began to glaze as they formed tears. "Do you hate me?" she whispered to him.

Sesshomaru was confused of why she would even ask such a question. Why would he hate her? He tore his eyes away from her to glare at the woman that caused her pain. She was to blame.

Kaze smiled at him, "Why so angry? I merely gave her what she wanted."

"She did not wish for pain," he retorted, hesitantly getting up to stand in front of Yumi protectively.

Yumi looked down to the ground, feeling shame for being what he despised so much. There was no way he would let her be by his side anymore. He even tore himself away from her. He must really hate her that he just ignored her. She hugged herself, thinking it would grant her some comfort. But she found none and the tears began to flow out.

Sesshomaru was becoming more and more angry. He never thought he could feel so angry. Someone threated is most valuable of possessions and he would not let it go unpunished.

"She wished for mortality. Pain is to be expected," Kaze replied. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles ready to strike her. "Tsk. Tsk. Surely you do not think you can defeat wind, do you?"

"Stop it!" Yumi screamed from her position on the ground. Both of them looked at her. "Haven't you done enough? Did you not get what you came here for?" She looked up with her tear stained eyes glaring Kaze.

"No."

Yumi shakily stood up, "Then what have you come here for, really?"

Kaze sighed as she slowly let herself flow down to the ground. Her feet touched the earth and she began to walk towards her. Sesshomaru tensed seeing this. Kaze glanced his way then back into Yumi's eyes. "You want the truth?" Yumi gulped, not sure if she was ready for the truth but said that she did anyways. "I came here to fulfill my duties as a Protector of this world. There is an evil that plagues it and we are here to eliminate it. My big brother…er… Leader ordered me to come find you. I was to punish you for your wrong doings and then put you to death." She stopped about two feet away from the two. "I am here to kill you, Hikari."

Yumi's eyes widened, "But why? Was what I did so wrong?"

"Yes. We are not allowed to hold any human emotions because it causes unbalance in this world." Kaze's eyes downcast. "You were one of a kind, Hikari. I always admired you." With the outmost seriousness she asked, "What does it feel like to be in love?"

Yumi tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

Kaze smiled, "I heard it is painful but truly wonderful. I wish I too could experience such a thing."

"I don't understand. Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I do not know why but I do not think I can." She looked down. "My duty is to kill you but everything in me is telling me not to. I find no pleasure in hurting you." She looked back up with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Are you betraying Big Brother, Kaze?" A voice asked off to the side. All heads snapped in that direction to see a man dressed in red and black samurai armor.

"K-Kasai.. I…" she stuttered out of fear.

"You are an idiot to think you could disobey a direct order. I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job. Big Brother will not be pleased," the man smirked.

Kaze looked back down to the ground in shame, "Please."

"Please? Is that a joke? You are such a pain in the ass," he sighed. "This has been such a drag." He crossed his arms and leaned on the tree next to him. His eyes glanced at Sesshomaru then fell on Yumi. "Is this really what you wanted? You threw everything away for this?"

"Who are you?" she asked him, confused at his strange presence.

He frowned, "I don't get it. Why doesn't she remember us?"

Kaze had walked to Kasai's side and glanced back to Hikari, "I believe she chose to forget."

Kasai looked at his sister, "Why? Doesn't she understand her importance?"

"She forgot who she is."

He shook his head, "She forgot _what_ she is." He looked up to meet Yumi's eyes. "I am curious as to how you were able to feel emotions. Something like you shouldn't have the capability to do that."

Yumi was growing more and more confused as to what was going on. She did not know what to say and she was glad that Sesshomaru had said something in her place, "You speak as though she is merely an object. What is she?"

Kasai smirked, "It is against the rules to say anything about her and Kuro. All you need to know is that we have been looking after this world from them. They are no longer needed in this world and so they are going to be eliminated. Actually, I do believe that Kuro should be taken care of by now."

Yumi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. Kuro couldn't be dead, could he? No. She would be dead too, right? Because they are bonded. "You lie!"

Kasai laughed lazily, "Whatever you say."

"Your presence is no longer welcome. Leave," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kaze bit her lip and Kasai spoke in a deadly tone, "You should know your place, _demon_. Your immortality is limited while ours is not. Do you wish to die by the blade of the Fire Spirit?"

"Fire Spirit?" He asked.

"Kaze is the Wind Spirit. And I am the Fire Spirit. Born from the very centre of the earth to protect it. I cannot die."

"Do you think yourself a God?" Sesshomaru teased.

Kasai snorted, "No. The Gods you speak of use us for their biding. We called them Wielders; humans born with the gift of immortality and ability to control elements. My brethren and I are merely spirits of this world. We were born for one purpose and that is to protect it and maintain the balance."

"Kasai, you have said too much," Kaze said with worry.

"Tch." He straightened up and stretched out his right hand in front of him. A small flame was formed and then it grew. It soon revealed a sword. "You are right. It is time for me to finish what you did not do." He lunged forward towards Yumi. She stood there frozen in shock and fear, not knowing what to do. She was like one of those stupid girls that didn't move away from the danger. Sesshomaru acted quickly and unsheathe is sword to block Kasai's attack. Kasai clenched his teeth, "You are in love with a demon now, Hikari? Pathetic."

Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kasai away a few feet. The dog demon was not used to being spoken down. He was a powerful demon lord, Lord of the Western Lands. How dare he speak so lowly of him?

Yumi remained silent as she watched the battle before her. Why did everyone say that she was in love with Sesshomaru? Did she have to be in love with him to be by his side? Of course not. She also hated how everyone called her Hikari and talked to her as if they knew her. They knew nothing. And what difference would it make if she were in loved with a demon? Would it be so wrong to love someone? Were they angry that she fell for a human or demon? Or were they angry that she had fallen for someone at all? "Was it just cause she loved someone?" she voiced out, not meaning to. The others stopped in the middle of their fight and looked towards her. Kaze had a look of pity on her face and Kasai looked guilty. She held up her head higher and said it more loudly, "Was it the fact she fell for a human or the fact that she fell in love?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Kasai stood up straight, out of his fighting stance and looked down at the ground, "It is against the law for you to feel any type of emotions."

"Why?" she pressed on. They remained silent. "Tell me!" They winced at her words.

"Damnit! I thought I could do it but I can't!" Kasai yelled in frustration, raising his hands up to make more effect and his sword disappearing in fire.

"What?" Yumi tilted her head in confusion.

Kaze bit her lip than spoke, "I know, brother. She is still our innocent little Hikari. She has not been tainted by evil. Can we not just let her go?"

"But Big Brother said-" he was cut off.

"Will you both be betraying me now?" said a voice that caught everyone off guard.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you realize that the Elements are ordered to kill both Yumi and Kuro. But they also seem to hesitate to finish her. You will understand soon enough. Hope you enjoyed. **

**We are coming nearer and nearer to the conclusion. Will Yumi die or remain human? Trust me you are in for a surprise (hopefully you haven't guessed it). You will find out soon enough.  
**

**Stay tuned for more Not Quite Alive!  
**


	21. The Elemental User

**Author's Note: Chapter 20! About 10 more chapters to go. Sorry this one is short :( I haven't had much time and I didn't want to keep you waiting longer. Hope you enjoy!**

**Just a note- the poem is kinda foreshadowing was is to come... It is kind of a riddle. (A very bad one, but I tried). Anyways, on with the story!**

**PS: I may not own Inuyasha (anime/manga etc) but I do own Yumi, Kuro, and my spirits and their stories. . I call ownage, mkay? 'kay! ^.^ **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Element User**

'The taste of death, so short of breath.

No light to speak to give you peace.

Just the emptiness of a hollowed heart.

The cursed solitude, to be forever apart.'

Everyone stood still in their places. Sesshomaru remained in front of Yumi protectively. He glared at the new comers with great ferocity. If the spirits feared death, the dog demon's glare would had them shaking in their boots.

"Leader Chikyou, we did not mean any offence. We-"

Chikyou, the leader of the Elementals raised his hand to silence Kasai, "I understand your confusion in the reasons behind the destruction of Kuro and Hikari."

All of the spirits nodded their heads in agreement, including one of the new comers, Mizu the Water Spirit. He too also believed that Hikari needed to be punished but did not understand why she was to be punished with death. Death seemed to be too harsh a punishment even for this unlawfully conduct.

Chikyou sighed and looked on to meet Yumi's eyes, "Forgive me, Hikari. But this is not of my power to grant you your life. I must follow my own orders." His eyes held pain but his lips twitched into a smirk. A few seconds later, harsh anger flashed in his eyes. "Kill her," he ordered the others. Hesitation was shown on all of their faces as their leader ordered them to kill Yumi. Sesshomaru readied himself for any attack.

"Leader, I must protest. Is it not punishment enough for her immortality to be stripped away from her?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah, it would be a drag to kill a human," Kasai shrugged as he agreed. But deep down he did not want to kill her. He had formed a great bond with her and Kuro in the years they have been in existence.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Kaze whined with a pout.

Chikyou glared at them, "You cannot disobey me or you will suffer the consequences." The others did not know what to do. Should they follow their morals or follow their leader obediently? It did not make sense to them that their leader would act this way. Something was not right.

"Who's orders?" Yumi asked, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone's thought went right back to what Chikyou had said, 'I must follow my own orders'. Did that mean that he was ordered to do this? And by who?

For a second his eyes flashed from sadness but quickly went back to hatred, "None of your business, worthless human wench." Everyone excluding Sesshomaru, whom growled, flinch as a response.

Then suddenly, Mizu clued in to why their leader has been acting so strangely, "You have been summoned." He was quiet but everyone had heard as the words left his mouth.

"Dammit. We woke up because you we summoned by a User?!" Kasai yelled.

Chikyou crossed his arms over his chest, "You know I cannot speak of this. It is against the laws placed on us."

Kasai's eyes narrowed into slits, "Now it all makes sense why you have been acting like such an… What do humans call it?"

"Asshole?" Kaze added, innocently.

Kasai nodded, "Exactly. An asshole."

Mizu placed his fingers up to his chin as he was thinking, "It does make sense why we would have woken before our time. This is such a mediocre task, considering the situation. If a User did form a contract with Leader Chikyou he would have awakened…"

"Yeah, but what about us? Why are have we been awakened? We didn't form a contract." Kaze asked.

Mizu gave her a hard look to quiet her, "Let me finish." She closed her mouth as Mizu's eyes went back to the ground. "Perhaps Leader Chikyuo's Contractor had ordered him to awaken us for this task."

"Enough!" Chikyou bellowed. "I will not stand here as my orders are question. Either follow them or be punished." He stuck out his right hand in front of him, summoning the earth to form his weapon, a spear of earth. All of the other spirits gathered themselves in front of Yumi and Sesshomaru protectively. "You dare to be in my way?" He said as he pointed his spear to his comrades.

"I follow the path that is right, and I do not believe putting Hikari to death because of a simple mistake is a worthy cause for such a fate," Mizu stated as he ordered the water particles in the air to form his own weapon, a trident. He stood tall in front of his lead, with a proud face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Yumi bit her lip as her head began to pound. It was as if her mind was trying to remember important information but it would not go through. She held her head tenderly with her hands, hoping it would sooth her. Everything was going too fast for her. Where was Kuro when she needed him? Maybe he could explain everything to her. She looked at the strangers in front of her. They seem to know her but she doesn't know them. Or at least, that's what she thinks. Then her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, the one person that she wouldn't want to bring into her mess. Why was he still here? The others were after her, not him. So why stay? She looked down on the ground in shame. She always put him in these kinds of situation. It was always her fault. Why couldn't she protect herself and leave him out of her problems? She was useless now more than ever. She has lost her ability to heal. That was the only use she had, right? The only reason he would let her stay by him, but now what was his reason for staying with her?

"_Would it matter to you whatever I was?" _

"_No." _

"_So I have somewhere that I belong whatever I am?" _

"_By my side."_

That's right. He had told her that no matter what she was that she had a place by his side. She didn't think it meant that he would continue to protect her as well. She felt like crying. She had two contradicting emotions inside her. She felt happiness because he would protect her. But the other of guilt because she could not protect herself and endangered someone she cared about. She never wanted to see him hurt because of her.

_I want to be strong enough to be able to protect him one day_, she thought. She felt an ache in her chest as her thoughts kept wondering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru did not know what to make of the scene in front of him. Why were three Elemental Guardians trying to protect his woman? What was she to them? He vaguely remembered a conversation he had with his father. At the time he thought it was nonsense but now he knew that his father had been telling him something valuable. Did his father know something more than he let on?

_Flashback_

_It was about two hundred years ago, Sesshomaru and his father stood still on a cliff looking over the vast surroundings._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance. _

_Inutaisho chuckled, "Did you have something more important to do, Son?" Sesshomaru remained silent. "It seems the Four Great Spirits have gone to sleep to wait for Their awakening" _

_Sesshomaru's narrowed, "I have no time for your meaningless conversations."_

_Inutaisho stood unaffected by his son's behavior, "Think what you will, Son. But some day you will see that there are far greater things in the world and one day you will realize what is most important and you will wish to protect it with your life."_

"_Hn. I need not protect anything," he retorted._

"_There are far more important things in life than power."_

_Sesshomaru turned around, his back facing his father, "This is a waste of my time."_

_Inutaisho eyes fell on Sesshomaru, "You are only but a spec in time, Son." His gaze went back to the scenery, "There is this beckoning power that has long wanted to be reawakened. A power that has helped me in protecting what I find most important. Perhaps, that same power will save you."_

"_You waste your time. I do not need saving." _

_Sesshomaru was only able to take a few steps forward until his father said, "We all need saving."_

_End Flashback_

Was there something more that his father kept from him? Did his father know that this would happen? From the corner of his eye, he watched Yumi's tears flow down her soft cheeks. Was she afraid? She should know she was safe because he would provide her with protection. He looked back at the others in front of him as they discussed their own matters. Most of it could not be understood or would just cause more question to arise.

_What's this?_ He thought as a new scent passed in the air. He also heard someone running in their direction from behind.

"Yumi!" a voice screamed. Moments later a figure came into view. Sesshomaru watched as Yumi looked behind and slowly stood up. He knew that she was in shock. The figure smiled, "Yumi!" The person began to run in their direction. Soon Yumi was running towards it as well. The next thing happened so fast that not even Sesshomaru was able to do anything to stop it. As they got closer to one another, a spear splunged right through the figures chest from behind. There was an earth copy of Chikyou in a stance that showed that he had been the one to throw the spear, which soon disappeared back to the earth the same with the spear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at how fast that happened. He had felt no need to fast that direction, so he kept his front facing the threat of the Spirits. He had not known the Earth Spirit was able to create copies and attack. He watched as the figure began to fall forward as Yumi caught him in her arms, new tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No. Kuro…" she whimpered softly.

**So here is a little bit of information on the Spirits.**

The Elemental Guardians (Spirits):

Kaze (Wind Spirit): childish, friendly/ harsh, deadly

Kasai (Fire Spirit): lazy, caring/ mean, temperamental

Mizu (Water Spirit): intelligent, soft, righteous

Chikyou (Earth Spirit- Spirit Leader): brave, strong, passionate, wise/ takes on the emotions of his master 'Elemental User/contractor' has not control over this

More Info:

And also, so no one gets confused as to why Yumi is not hurt like Kuro. It is because once their power was taken away they turned back into the humans they should have been when they were 'born', hence their bond was broken. I am aware that past Yumi (aka Hikari) turned mortal once before, BUT it did NOT affect Kuro's immortality which didn't break their bond. Hope that doesn't confuse you.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. Everything is slowly getting tied together. Wonder who the Elemental User is. More importantly... OMG KUROOOO! T.T Is he dead? Stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20! ^-^**

**PS: Thinking of starting a new story for when this one is done. Look on my profile page for some ideas and/or pairings I'm willing to write about and if you want to see one written let me know!**


	22. When the Light Went Out

**Author's Note: I sooooooo sorry that it took this long for an update. Also, sorry it's small but it's where I wanted to leave it. I've been busy with life, if you could imagine and stuff. But enough of that. Here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**When the Light Went Out**

"In his arms she wishes she lay.

In this moment she wishes he stay.

But the time has passed for them to last.

'Cause her life is slipping fast."

Sesshomaru stood in front of a distressed Yumi. He had managed to take her and move her away from the Spirits but he knew that they had to continue to move or the Spirits would find them. However, Yumi was shaking from the loss of her brother. She has seen another one of her family members murdered in front of her. Sesshomaru did not know how to comfort her. He just watched her as she cried and clawed at the ground on her knees once he had let her go so that she could have some time to grieve.

"We must go," He told her after a few minutes. He thought that anymore time would give the Spirits enough time to catch up. He did not want to risk it. There was a side of him that scolded him for running away like a coward. But the other part told him to go and get Yumi to safety.

She bit her lip still looking at the ground, "He died because of me. It was my fault."

"We have no time to waste. We must leave," he tried to tell her once again.

Her hands turned into fists full of dirt, "It should have been me. I should have died." She whimpered. "All I manage to do is get others killed."

Sesshomaru glared down at her figure, "Do you no longer value your own life?"

She closed her eyes shut, "Not if it means others need to die." In a swift movement she was pulled up harshly and pushed up tightly against a chest. She could feel his arm now wrapped around her waist protectively. "Sesshomaru…" Her eyes soften.

"A hundred lives are not as important," She heard him whisper on top of her head.

Something in Sesshomaru snapped once he heard that she wished for death. He did not understand its origin or what it meant but he knew that he did not wish for her to die.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her, "Even though I am but a weak, useless human?" His arm merely tightened as a response.

"We must go," He repeated once again. Deep down Sesshomaru knew that her being human did not matter to him. It was like whatever she was he didn't care, he merely wanted her by his side. He had grown accustomed to her.

She pushed gently away from him and looked up, "No matter where we go, they will-"

"M'Lord! I was getting worried. You were gone for an awful long time!" Jaken's voice came from the trees. Sesshomaru could not stop himself from mentally cursing out the Imp and shooting him a glare. He almost didn't realize that Yumi had moved a few feet away from him.

"Where is, Rin? Need I remind you if you should fail looking after her?" His voice had turned cold.

"N-No. My Lord. Rin is safe with Ah-Un in a clearing not fair from here."

"Go back to her and protect her," He ordered as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, My Lord?"

"That does not concern you. I recall giving you orders, Jaken. Look after her until my return," He said as he continued to walk into the cover of the trees. "Come, Yumi."

Yumi who was spectating the conversation, jumped at her name, "Coming." She was confused for a moment on why they were leaving the others behind but then realized that he was doing this because he knew that they would be in danger of they were around her. This was his way of protecting them.

She gave a quick glance back to look at Jaken but saw that he had already gone back to the others. She sighed as she looked forward. She began to wonder why he stayed by her side, even now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chikyou and the other Spirits were in the middle of fighting each other.

"Why must we kill Hikari? Tell us!" Kasai Barked.

"My contractor wishes for her death. Once I fulfill this task, I am set free from the contract," Chikyou answer. "Believe me when I say that I do not wish to harm her but I am obligated to do so. It is law."

"Fuck the law!" Kasai yelled as he moved his sword to strike Chikyou.

"No. It is law. Chikyou must kill, Hikari," Mizu spoke, calmly.

"Who's side are you on?!"

"None of us wish for her death. But it must be done. Now that Kuro has taken his last breath so should his sister. It is the only way."

They stopped fighting and remained still in thought. Their faces turned cold and saddened as they decided what to do.

"They must both die…" Kaze whispered.

"It is the only way…" Kasai continued. They all nodded. It had to be done. Hopefully they were making the right decision and everything would turn out the way they wished it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Days have passed since they had separated from the rest of their group. They were constantly moving which caused Yumi to become tired and famished. Her new mortal body was slowing them down and they both knew that the Spirits were not far behind. Sesshomaru kept on contemplating his decision on protecting her. Why was he wasting his time running from _her_ enemies? It was not his problem, was it? And yet, here he was protecting her and providing for her.

He glanced to his right where she lay asleep wrapped in his boa. Her face was once again damp from the nightmares that plagued her. No doubt of the events that happened just a few days ago. Seeing her in any type of pain angered him and he had yet to figure out the reason why. She stirred in her sleep, causing his attention to come back to reality.

_Do not be foolish, _he thought to himself. _Why is it that I, the Lord of the Western Lands, feel the need to protect this woman from harm? And a mortal no less? _ His features turned cold as if he were blaming her for making him seem weak.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly in her sleep. His features softened once more from her voice calling out to him.

_How is it that she has such power over me? _He looked up to the sky as if the stars had the answers he seeks.

A few moments passed until Yumi opened her eyes slowly. She gently pushed herself into sitting positioned and looked to her side to see that Sesshomaru was looking up at the stars above. She followed his gaze up to the sky. They stayed silent looking at the stars together for some time.

"What are you afraid of, Sesshomaru?" She asked him quietly, still eyes set to the night sky. She felt his eyes on her.

"There is nothing that I fear."

"Hmm." She stood up and walked a few steps before turning around. She was facing him a few meters away. "Then why are you still by side? What do you have to gain from being by my side?"

His eyes turned into a glare as he looked at her. Truth was he didn't even know the answers to those questions. He keeps asking himself those questions all the time. He looked away, without giving her an answer.

She smiled for the first time since the tragic events a few days ago, "Do you not fear for my life?"

Would it change anything if she were to die? Would he feel anything? He would never see her smile or hear her laugh or voice. Never touch her. Those simple things would be gone if she were to die. There was a tug as his heart. "No," he lied. "We should continue to move."

She shook her head, "Whatever you sa-" Her words were lost as a spear tore into her chest.

Sesshomaru was to slow to react as he got up to get to her side. The wielder of the spear retracted to spear and Yumi began to fall to the ground but Sesshomaru had caught her just before she hit the ground. Why did he not sense it before? Why was he not fast enough? It had happened fast, even faster than Sesshomaru could detect. How was this possible?

"I am sorry, Hikari," The Spirit of Earth whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he glared into the eyes of Chikyou, Yumi bleeding in his arms. Chikyou seemed saddened.

Yumi coughed, blood trickling from her mouth but she managed to smile, "Thank you." Sesshomaru and Yumi locked eyes. "I am not going to die alone." His arm gripped her tighter.

"Hikari…" Her eyes left Sesshomaru's and fell on Chikyou. "I..I…" She smiled at him. "I am so sorry." She could tell that he was genuinely sorry for what he had done. Somehow she could _feel_ it.

She coughed again, as more blood trickled from her lips. She looked back to Sesshomaru and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. She wanted to tell him something but everything was slowly turning into darkness until she could no longer see anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh Oh. So Kuro is dead, is Yumi/Hikari? And why did the Spirits decide it was what needed to be done? Hmmm. Next chapter you will find out who is the Contractor and if Yumi/Hikari survived. **

**Lots of LUV :3**


	23. The Awakening of the Light

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. But better late than never right? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Awakening of Light**

"_She slipped into nothingness to awaken her true self._

_From misery comes destiny._

_She is bond by faith._

_Yet…"_

The breeze caressed her skin gently as she looked up at the golden eyes looking down at her purple ones. She smiled brightly up at the man that had taken her in and protected her from monsters and most importantly herself. Oh how much she wished he knew how much he really meant to her. He was her savior- a great guardian that was always there for her, night and day. She closed her eyes, savoring this moment.

"Yumi," his hypnotic voice filled her ears. She loved hearing him speak to her, even if it was to insult her.

"Mmm?" She hummed to show that she was paying attention. She felt him move and no later she felt a hand softly touch her cheek. She opened her eyes to look back at him. "Sesshomaru?" She was bewildered at the fact that he was gently caressing her skin. She barely noticed to he was with his missing arm that his younger half-brother had hacked off. _When did he… _Her thoughts trailed off once she felt soft lips on her own. At first she was startled that he had kissed her but soon she gave in to his affection. His hands soon found their way around her waist, protectively placed. She snacked own arms around his neck. It was like all her emotions clashed together and made her soar through the sky. She felt content and at peace with herself. And now she knew her true feeling for the Demon Lord. She wanted nothing but to be by his side- in his warm embrace. However, she knew that she was only in a dream. This couldn't be real, right?

Her mind reeled as his kissed turned more passionately. Their lips were in sync with one another. Neither one of them wanted to stop. She had kissed boys before when she was living in her adoptive home but that felt like another lifetime ago to her and the kisses had never meant anything. Not like this fiery one. But moment went by in the kiss and as soon as it began it stopped. Everything had when black.

She couldn't see, hear, smell, feel or speak through the darkness. It was an eerie feeling. And she began to feel panic. Had she died? That was when her last memory came back to her when the spear had pierced her chest. The kiss had been nothing but a fantasy in her demise. She felt like crying but she had no physical feeling. She didn't even know if she was moving at all or even breathing. It was just black. Was this hell? Yumi though it to be highly unlikely. If she wasn't in hell then where had she gone when she had passed away? How long as she been in this darkness?

Moments passed and she felt herself slipping away. What was her name again? Yuffie? Yurn? Yu… Something. Yumi! Yeah that was it! Her name was Yumi. But where was she?

_Anyone there?! _ She screamed in her mind. _Hello?! _Another wave of panic rushed through her. It felt like eternity in the darkness. All she could hold onto was her name but soon that had left with her other memories as well. She felt alone in the pitch darkness.

_Lady Hikari, _She heard a voice in her head.

_Who?_ She thought back weakly.

_You must remember who you are, Lady Hikari. You must come back to my Lord, _the voice told her.

She didn't understand the voice. Who was this 'Lady Hikari' this voice was speaking of? Come back? And what Lord?

_Remember, _it told her.

No. She couldn't remember anything and she told herself she did not want to remember anything. The darkness was her home and the only thing she knew. This slightly comforted her. She felt safe, wrapped in darkness. _Leave me alone,_ she sneered. She felt something shifting, which caused her to panic. What was that weird sensation she felt?

_Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for your arrival, My Lady. He is pained by your death. So please, remember who you are and come back to the world of the living._

Lord Sesshomaru? Where had she heard that name before? Something inside her shifted once again. _Stop it. Leave me be._

The voice tsked at her, _What about the young girl named Rin? Do you not wish to see her once again? Or even your dear brother Kuro. The Master is waiting for you to return from your slumbers._

Those names sounded familiar but she just couldn't remember. _Who are you? Why are you invading my home? _ Her voice now held annoyance that the voice would not leave her be.

_They call me Tensaiga. I am the spirit of the sword that was forged with the fang of the Great Demon Lord Inu Taisho and with your essence. That is why I have the power to communicate with you. However, I have not been able to speak to you until this moment._

_Why not?_

_Your essence was weakened once you were trapped in a mortal's body. But now that you have been freed you can once again become your true self and thus I can communicate with you. You must leave this darkness and awaken. _

All of this did not make any sense to her. What the hell was this Tensaiga on? A talking sword? His words only made her retreat further into the darkness.

_We are running out of time. You must return from the darkness you will forever be trapped in this non-existence. _

_Am I dead?_

The sword was becoming irritated. S_ay your name. Call out your name. Hikari. _She thought for a moment. What harm could calling out her supposed name do?

_Hikari! _She called out.

An echo was heard, "HIKARI! Hikari! Hikari…" That was the first time she really heard something in what felt eternity. For some reason it comforted her more than the darkness she became accustomed to.

Once the echoes stopped a light so bright that is blinding flashed before her eyes. Then images flashed so fast that it gave her a headache. She remembered her life as Yumi but then the mysterious pass came back. How she came to be, what she was and how she got to where is now. Everything she had to endure right from the beginning of time to the time of her mortal death, she remembered it all.

The light stopped and she opened her eyes to see two familiar faces. _Hikari the Light of Earth has awaken once more, _the trees whispered in her ears. Indeed, she was radiant in her true form. Her skin looked as if made from fine porcelain. Her eyes glowed a soft purple color. She had a red gem in the middle of her well defined eyebrows. Her golden hair flowed around her softly. Her clothes weren't clothes but light that draped her like a beautiful golden gown. She was more than beautiful. She was what Goddesses only wished they looked like. Her skin, though porcelain white, had golden markings that decorated her beautifully. She was breath taking.

Her eyes wondered from her newly revived brother in his true form to the demon that had charmed her. "It is nice to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am Hikari. It saddens me to say that Yumi will not be coming back."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I decided to discontinue this fanfiction due to lack of reviews and motivation. At this point I kind of lost all motivation for this story and without motivation it will only become a terrible story. I am truly sorry but I feel like if I continue with no motivation it won't be the best ending I can give to you. Therefore, this fanfic is discontinued until further notice. Thank you to those of you that have supported me. I hope to get my motivation back soon.  
**


End file.
